


the perfect pet

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [56]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Armpit Kink, Barrels - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Branding, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Enemas, F/F, F/M, Food Fight, Foot Fetish, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Free Use, Gender or Sex Swap, Grooming, Kidnapping, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Maids, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mud, Multi, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Partner Swapping, Pony Play, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Slave Trade, Small Penis, Spit Kink, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Writing on Skin, banquet, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 90,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Bernadetta agrees to submit entirely to you and Leonie, happy to have a safe place to work out her desires.But when the three of you reunite years later, the tables are quickly turned. You and Leonie find yourselves agreeing to live as her permanent pets, quickly stumbling into a world of even more extreme submission than either of you have ever known. And, along the way, you encounter a few more familiar faces...
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Bernadetta von Varley/Leonie Pinelli/Reader, Bernadetta von Varley/Leonie Pinelli/Reader/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Lysithea von Ordelia/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Petra Macneary/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a commission.

Leonie brings Bernadetta to you, after having a private heart-to-heart with the shy and easily startled girl. You know that Bernadetta and Leonie have become rather good friends lately, and you and Leonie have had an interest in bringing her into things, but wanted to give it time to see where it went, rather than putting any unnecessary pressure on the girl. After all, she has had a hard enough time just adjusting to life in the monastery as it is, and the last thing you want to do is scare her back into her shell, after the two of you have just managed to get her to open up so much.

But lately, it has definitely seemed like more of a possibility, and she has seemed more and more willing to be close to the two of you. She knows about your relationship with Leonie, which makes it all the more likely that she may want in when she chooses to spend so much time opening up to a couple. All you have to do is wait for the right opportunity, and Leonie finds it, in the form of Bernadetta coming to her for advice on how to better herself when it comes to taking orders.

It’s a strange request, one that Leonie doesn’t expect to receive from her, but if she is going to try to learn how to improve herself submissively, Leonie is glad that she is the one Bernadetta chose to ask for advice. After all, there are plenty in the world who would take advantage of someone who is already as naturally submissive as Bernadetta is, and if this is a way of discovering herself and using things that previously caused problems for her to better understand herself, then she definitely doesn’t need anyone using her for her own gain.

In that regard, you and Leonie are probably some of her best options. You both care about her a great deal and want to have any sort of relationship that you can, but you also both have a bit of a dominant streak, one that can come out when you’re together, attempting to see who can overpower the other. It would be much more useful on someone submissive, you both know, and Bernadetta has essentially offered herself up for that by asking Leonie what she can do to become better at taking orders.

So Leonie brings Bernadetta, nervous and a little shaky, to you, so that she can ask you for help as well. She finishes her request by saying, “Um, Leonie said submission would be the best way, and giving up control to someone I trusted? So, does that sound like something…I don’t know! I don’t normally do stuff like that, okay?!”

“Shh, it’s alright, Bernadetta,” you say, trying to be as soothing as possible so that she doesn’t freak out too much. “You don’t have to worry about anything here. Me and Leonie are your friends, you know? And if you want help with that, I definitely think that’s something we can do.”

“You mean it?” she asks, her eyes going wide. “W-well, I have some idea of what that means, but also not really at all. So, um, can you kind of explain it for me? In as much detail as possible, please.”

“We want you to join in with us,” Leonie cuts in, stepping in to help you explain things to her. She has a rare gentle smile on her face, also wanting to make Bernadetta feel as welcome as possible. “The best way to learn to follow orders is to really practice submission, and the best way to do  _ that _ is to do it with someone you trust. We both care about you a lot, and we’d like to invite you into our relationship.”

“If you’re willing,” you say, “we could have a lot of fun together, letting you give up control for a little while, while me and Leonie took turns helping you practice your submission, and giving you lots of orders. And since you know it’s us and that you can trust us, you won’t ever have to worry about us going beyond what you can take. You can always stop us at any point, and trust that we’ll listen and not go on any further.”

“I-I!” she stammers, not sure what to say to such a blunt proposal. Though she likely knew that this is exactly where that was going, it still comes as a bit of a shock to her to hear you say it out loud, smiling at her like it’s completely natural, with Leonie at your side, looking proud to be a part of things.

“Exactly,” Leonie agrees. “We’ll take good care of you, if you let us. It’s all to help you, but we both like you a lot, so it would be great for us as well.”

“Y-you both...what, really?! But why me?” She looks between the two of them, so bewildered that it is adorable, and you know right then and there that you would do anything to take care of her. No matter what may happen, you’re going to look after her, and with Leonie at your side, the two of you are going to teach her all of the joys of submission, and make sure that all of you enjoy yourself along the way.

This is going to be well worth it, you know, and you hope that she is as close to agreeing as she seems to be. Nodding, you say, “We really do. As for why...well, because it  _ is _ you.”

Your honesty causes her face to go entirely red, as it seems she isn’t quite equipped to deal with such high praise. However, she will soon be experiencing something entirely different, something that is made clear when she nods and says, “I-I want in. Really, I do, and I’m sorry in advance if I end up letting you down.”

You and Leonie are quick to reassure her that there’s no way that will happen.

~X~

The first night together is more about her pleasure than anything else. You don’t want her to leave with a bad impression of how things are going ton be, so you and Leonie agree ahead of time to simply pamper her for the night, before assuring her that more rewards like that are sure to come as long as she behaves herself.

You’re going to make Bernadetta into your little pet, and help comfort her through her desire to be more submissive whilst fighting with the fears of her past. Through this, you hope that she will not only feel more comfortable about everything as a whole, but that she will come to understand just how much you and Leonie care about her, and come to return those feelings on her own.

“So, what am I supposed to do?” she asks rather bluntly, once the three of you are alone. It’s clear that she’s nervous, but she’s trying her best not to show it, to put on a brave face so that the two of you don’t worry about her.

“Tonight, you’re going to let us handle everything,” Leonie replies. “We want to give you a taste of what kinds of rewards you’re going to get for behaving yourself in the future.”

“For...b-behaving myself?” asks Bernadetta.

“Of course! You have decided to become our pet, haven’t you?” she says with a grin, and Bernadetta blushes, her face going red as she processes what Leonie says. “First things first, though. We don’t want to push you beyond what you can handle, so if we’re going too far, you need to tell us.”

“The safeword can be Saint Indech,” you add, having thought it up before. It seems easy enough for her to remember, considering her Crest and all, and definitely something none of you will likely say during sex. The odds of any of you wanting to do some sort of saintly roleplay seems pretty slim.

“So I can just say that and get out of it?” she asks, eyes going wide like they do whenever she thinks she’s getting away with something. “If I just say that, you’ll stop? Oh, but how do I know you really will?”

“You just have to trust us,” Leonie says. “Didn’t you trust us enough already? You came here of your own free will, remember.”

“I guess you’re right about that...I do trust you, both of you. S-so...you better not make me regret it!” she insists. “If I say the safeword...no hesitation! You’re stopping!”

“Of course,” you say with a gentle smile, and she seems more relaxed after that. However, her relaxation doesn’t last long, as you and Leonie are soon working together to undress her. She’s nervous about that, stammering that her body isn’t anything special, that you’re only going to be disappointed in her, but the two of you pay her worries no mind, until you have her stripped down completely and can prove that you like her body very much.

“Now, how should we reward our little pet today?” you ask Leonie. “She was so good, she didn’t even fight us taking her clothes off.”

“She has been very good,” Leonie agrees. “She came right here when we asked her to, so I think she definitely deserves a reward.”

“Do you want to go first?” you ask, but the two of you have already planned this out. Leonie agrees, going along with the plan that has been set, and you guide Bernadetta to lay back so that Leonie can spread her legs, dropping between them. Bernadetta tenses up, biting her lip, but she doesn’t say anything.

“I hope I can make you feel really good,” Leonie murmurs before pressing her face between Bernadetta’s thighs, pressing her tongue inside of her. Bernadetta tenses evene more before suddenly crying out, her face flushing even more as Leonie begins to eat her out.

All you can do is stand back and watch, but it’s a wonderful sight to behold. You get to watch Bernadetta’s face shift and contort in confusion and pleasure, until she is panting and whimpering and fully giving herself over to it, and you get to watch the way Leonie’s head dutifully bobs between her legs, imagining the way she’s working her tongue inside the other woman, delving into her, licking at her virgin hole. You can’t help but wonder how much Bernadetta has pleasured herself in the past, and how good she has been able to make herself feel on her you.

You’re certain that the two of you will be able to top that experience for her easily, and that she will leave today desperate for more. She will very easily fall into the role of an obedient pet if it means getting rewards like this, and she will be able to do so comfortably, knowing that she can trust you and Leonie to take care of her, to never take advantage of her. As long as she can rely on the two of you, Bernadetta will know that she can always be safe, submissive, and satisfied.

The more she tenses, the more Leonie persists, until Bernadetta is tipping her head back, crying out more and more in her ecstasy. This is when you decide to step in, not wanting to leave all of the fun to Leonie, and wanting to do what you can to make Bernadetta feel good as well. Closing the distance, you step closer until you can reach over Leonie to touch Bernadetta’s chest, groping at her small breasts before you pull your fingers forward so that you can tease at and play with her nipples.

This leaves her absolutely squealing with pleasure, so stimulated now that it is nearly too much for her, and you know that she’s mere moments away from her orgasm. She squirms and writhes under your combined efforts, until all the tension she has built up absolutely has to be released. Bernadetta lets out one last cry of pleasure as she comes, giving in entirely, and neither you nor Leonie let up until she has fully ridden out the waves of her climax.

Bernadetta is left with her face flushed red, her eyes closed and her mouth hanging open as she pants, trying to catch her breath and recover after such an overwhelming sensation. You wonder if she has ever felt anything so good in her life, or if she’s mostly refrained from it out of her sense of guilt and belief that she does not deserve most nice things. If that is the case, then it’s a good thing that you and Leonie are going to make sure that this is far from the last time she feels something so amazing.

Eventually, she begins to recover, looking up at you both with a dazed expression, and Leonie grins down at her. “How was that, my little pet?” Leonie asks. “A pretty good reward, right?”

“I-I...yeah! Yeah, that was amazing, I didn’t...didn’t expect it to feel like  _ that _ …” Bernadetta says, her voice lowering as she speaks until it is more like she’s talking to herself, making observations on the situation. She’s still blushing, and looks so cute that you can hardly stand it. Now comes your turn, and you’re achingly hard now, getting to watch the two of them together.

“It should be easy for you to earn rewards like that, and sometimes, you’ll get to feel good just while you’re working to earn them,” you tell her, and she looks up at you with confusion in her eyes. “Now, I want to have a little fun, pet. You’ve never done any of this before, have you?”

Her face goes even redder now, and she looks down. “No, of course not...I’ve never done anything like this before, so...so...please be gentle with me.”

Your heart softens at her request, so timid and meek when you never intended to be anything but gentle with her as you got her used to it. “I will, you don’t have to worry about that. And remember, no matter what happens, all you have to do is tell me to stop, and I will.”

“I just have to say Saint Indech,” she mutters to herself before looking up at him and nodding. “I-I want you to take me now!” Her eyes widen and her blush deepens yet again as she realizes how bluntly she’s said it, but you only chuckle to yourself in response, and don’t allow her much time for embarrassment as Leonie moves out of the way for you to climb on top of her.

Bernadetta looks so cute and small underneath you, but despite her initial anxiety, there is definitely excitement in her eyes. She wants you; Leonie has made her feel absolutely amazing, with a little help from you, and now Bernadetta wants more, and she wants to go all the way with it. Already, she is opening her mind to this, and you’re glad that she is enjoying everything that the two of you have to offer.

You don’t have to do anything to make sure she’s ready, since Leonie has already done a good job of that, and you press the tip of your cock against her, watching the way she squirms in anticipation and desire. “Don’t be afraid,” you remind her, “and make sure that you always try to stay relaxed. It won’t hurt you if you don’t try to resist it.”

She nods, eyes wide, and you begin to push forward, letting out a long, low breath as you do. At first, she’s a little tense, and so tight that you wish you could just force forward and bury yourself inside of her, but you manage restraint not wanting to do anything that might genuinely hurt her, not when she has put so much of her trust in you. You want her first time to be pleasant and memorable,and so you steady your own breathing, hoping that Bernadetta will follow your example.

It takes some time, but she begins to relax, allowing you to push forward without any resistance, and you watch her face and the subtle shifts in her expression as any pain or discomfort that there is begins to give way to pleasure. Her short gasps begin to fade into moans, and as you sink into her, it just feels  _ right _ . Soon enough, you’ve fit yourself entirely inside of her, and Bernadetta is enjoying it, ready for you to start moving.

“Now that that’s settled,” Leonie says, speaking up as you begin to thrust into Bernadetta, “it’s time for my turn too.”

The plan is for her to sit in front of you so that she can sit on Bernadetta’s face, who is to try and mimic what Leonie did for her before. She’s nervous about it, but Leonie insists that practice makes perfect, and tells her that if she wants to stop, to just pinch her leg so that she can move and give her the chance to say the safeword. This reassures Bernadetta quite a bit, and it isn’t long before Leonie is perched facing you, resting just over Bernadetta’s lips.

It’s impossible to resist kissing her like this, while she is eaten out by Bernadetta and while you drive into her, jerking your hips in an effort to get yourself off and to see if you can make Bernadetta come a second time. Leonie wraps her arms around you as the two of you kiss, moaning into each other’s mouths because of how good Bernadetta is making you feel.

You feel Bernadetta tense with her second orgasm, and when she gives in, you can’t help but follow suit, the two of you coming at nearly the same time. Leonie is not far behind, crying out with ecstasy as she pulls back from your kiss and throws her head back. Needless to say, this sets a very good precedent for how things are going to be from here on out, and Bernadetta is eager to come back for more.

~X~

Of course, since the first time was simply a reward and a teaser to show her what she can earn, Bernadetta is not in for as gentle treatment as things continue. After all, this is about her becoming your pet and your plaything, and with each session, you and Leonie take a fair amount of time teaching her how to submit and teaching her how a proper pet behaves. Today, you watch as Bernadetta grovels at Leonie’s feet, made to beg for satisfaction, and it’s amazing to see how good she’s become at it and how easily she has adapted to her role.

Even more amazing is just how eager she is, and how she looks up with so much adoration in her eyes, how much she wants to have to beg for more. The submissive side was always there, just waiting to be brought out in favorable enough circumstances that she could truly enjoy herself. Leonie insists that Bernadetta has to prove herself and has to earn it, and Bernadetta is all too willing to do just that.

Though you’re only watching right now, you get a thrill out of what you’re watching. Leone sits back, with all the bearing of royalty on her throne, and Bernadetta kneels on the floor before her, the other woman’s feet in her face. Bernadetta reaches forward to grab one of Leonie’s feet, knowing what it is she has to do to prove herself right now. She takes the foot in her hands and begins massaging it, digging her thumbs into the soles and earning a happy sigh and a moan from Leonie.

Bernadetta has gotten very good at foot massages in a short amount of time, knowing just how to work out the tension and make Leonie feel very good, without tickling her or causing her any discomfort. As she works her fingers in deep, Leone moans in contentment, proving that Bernadetta is doing a very good job indeed. Her voice grows louder and more shameless as time goes on, as if showing just how proud she is of her own role as the mistress of the obedient, foot-worshipping pet.

Bernadetta spends a fair amount of time on one foot, but she knows that that won’t be enough to earn her what she wants, and she switches soon enough, so that she can give the other one a massage, following the same process to help her relax and work out all of the built up tension. Leonie continues to sigh and moan for her, encouraging her to continue until she has finished up with this massage as well. Now, Bernadetta switches back to resume massaging the first foot, but this time, that is not all that she does.

While she massages the first foot, she puts her mouth near the second one, wrapping her lips around Leonie’s toes so that she can suck on them. This tickled Leonie the first few times they tried it, but as she got used to it, she began to like it very much, and even more so because of how degrading and humiliating it is for Bernadetta. It is even more humiliating because it is her idea every time, because she never has to be told to do it. She had the idea all on her own, and willingly sucks Leonie’s toes while she massages her feet.

Once she works through the entire process again on the first foot, she switches off entirely, so that she can suck on that one instead, massaging the other one again. She is nearing the end and therefore nearing her reward, but both of you know that if she were to be told that that wasn’t enough this time, she would find more and more ways to serve Leonie until she had properly earned her reward. As it is, she will continue begging for it until one of you gives it to her, and always do her best to work for it.

But when she finishes properly worshipping both of Leonie’s feet, Leonie is gracious enough to say, “You’ve done a good job, my filthy little pet. Do you want to get rewarded now?”

“Y-yes, thank you!” Bernadetta says happily, and begins to stand up, only to be stopped by Leonie.

“No, no, a pet stays on the ground. Get on all fours, alright?” she says, and Bernadetta only hesitates for a moment before doing as she is told.

That is your cue to kneel behind her, nudging and pushing her until her face is between Leonie’s legs. She does not wait for either of you to tell her to do it, nor does she wait for you to even start fucking her before she gets to it, burying her tongue in Leonie’s folds as she eagerly eats her out, desperate to make her mistress feel as good as she wants to feel herself. And, seeing all of this, you can’t help but push your cock into her from behind, fondling her small breasts as you begin steadily fucking her.

Every day, she continues to prove just how obedient she is, and just how good of a pet she really is. Her desire to practice her submission has turned into an excellent thing for all three of you, and you and Leonie have never been more satisfied before. Bernadetta has become a regular part of your relationship, but it is the petplay and submission that goes on behind closed doors that is especially important to the three of you. And, lately, you’ve begun wondering if that has to go on behind closed doors.

Lately, you’ve begun wondering if you might not be able to get away with it somewhere a little more open.

~X~

Bernadetta is quite a bit more nervous about doing things in public, even when you assure her that the goal is not to be caught, and is actually to see just how much you can get away with. Even though she’s adjusted well, this is still new to her, and she is afraid of what might happen if she were to be caught doing something so indecent. She is concerned about what would happen for all of you, but you and Leonie want to try, and she never resists orders for long, no matter how reluctant she is.

You even ask her if she has anything she wants to say, but she never even comes close to saying, “Saint Indech.” Reluctant or not, she is in this for the long haul, the perfect picture of obedience that you have been wishing for.

The plan is to take a stroll through the monastery in the middle of the day and do things that you would ordinarily do, but while teasing Bernadetta, and having her behave as your obedient pet as much as she can without drawing too much attention. Eventually, you’ll sneak off to take care of things, and hope that you don’t get caught, but the risk is an essential part of the thrill, something that you and Leonie know well, and something that you hope Bernadetta will know by the end of this.

As all three of you make your way out into public, Bernadetta knows that she is not to speak unless it is to beg for more or to utter the safeword, should she feel that this is becoming too much for her. Pets cannot speak, after all, and she has to remember her place. On the surface, things would probably look normal, because Bernadetta is not typically known for being talkative. In fact, the most abnormal part of it would be her outside of her room, behaving somewhat socially by being around you and Leonie, but other than that, nothing seems off.

Nobody notices the subtle grabs and gropes and caresses from you or Leonie at random times, and no one notices the way it causes Bernadetta to jump a little bit each time, gasping to herself. Her face quickly grows flushed, and it is hard to tell if this is because she’s getting embarrassed to be handled like this when anyone could see, or if it is turning her on, but you suspect that it’s a combination of the two. After all, as much as she worries about it, she also can’t deny her desire to behave in such an improper manner, especially when it’s under orders from you or Leonie.

She wants to be your pet that has little say over how she is handled, and has to follow orders that could even lead to her humiliating herself in public. Though she started out so unsure, she has become very fond of the idea, to the point that you think it should have been obvious to her from the beginning that she would turn out to be into this. This must have been what she was after all along, even if she didn’t realize it at the time, and it’s lucky that you were able to bring her into what you have with Leonie.

You leave your hand on her butt for a few seconds that must feel like an eternity to her as her face gets redder and redder, and she wonders when you’re going to take it off, or if you’re not going to, if you’re just going to let yourself get caught groping her in public. Finally, you pull your hand back and you see her shoulders sag as she lets out a little sigh, but there is more disappointment than relief there. Oh, she  _ really _ wants this.

The three of your decide to get something to eat at the dining hall- or, rather, you and Leonie decide that, and Bernadetta nods when you ask if she would like something to eat. You would have assumed that she would be too nervous to think about eating, but since she’s still playing her role, it’s likely that she doesn’t want to turn down a potential order. Whatever the case, you go through the line, getting enough food for both you and Bernadetta, since she won’t be able to order for herself, and Leonie gets her own food. You sit down with Bernadetta in between the two of you, and though eating is one of the goals here, it is not the only thing on the agenda.

Perhaps one of the main reasons Bernadetta is so nervous right now is because she had to start the day not wearing any panties under her skirt. It was Leonie’s suggestion, wanting to make it easier when it came time to take care of your pet’s needs, but the humiliation of walking around so exposed just beneath her skirt must be delicious. You know it’s been hard for you not to flip it up, just to see what her reaction would be.

Now, however, it becomes very convenient when it comes to teasing her, because under the table, you can flip her skirt up a little bit, without having to worry about someone noticing easily. The risk is still very much there, but it’s easier, and she squeaks as you begin running a hand up her leg, pushing the fabric of her skirt up slowly, until you have her nearly completely exposed beneath the table.

Bernadetta squirms, her hands shaking as she tries to keep eating her meal, but then Leonie lays a hand on her other leg, and she struggles even more, just barely able to keep her reactions under wraps. She swallows hard, putting her utensils down for the moment, likely so that she doesn’t drop them from her shaky hands. It would be so easy for you to finger her right here and now, and she wouldn’t be able to resist her pleasure. You would be able to make her come right here at the table, and she might cry out, alerting everyone to her little secret.

However, the two of you don’t do that to her. Instead, you just continue to tease her until you have her blushing so bright that her face is a bright shade of red that anyone would notice, if only they looked at her for long enough. Even if they couldn’t tell what was going on, they would be able to tell that  _ something _ was going on, and that thought continues to thrill you. None of you actually eat much of your meal, but enough to avoid rudeness to the dining hall staff, before it’s back to walking around.

This time, Bernadetta’s legs are shaky with each step that she takes, and you know that she won’t be able to take much more. Soon enough, you’re going to have to tend to her needs, but for now, you take delight in teasing her with small touches and caresses, just to see the way it leaves her flustered, just to keep her wanting more, until she is so desperate that she wants to beg for it.

She probably hopes that you will be returning to your room soon, where she can be taken care of at last, but if she thinks that you’re going to do even  _ that _ in private today, then she is in for a surprise. You know that she probably knows that already, but still hopes for you to have mercy on her. However, as long as she continues to play along, mercy is not something that your obedient pet will be receiving.

Suddenly, Leonie ducks off into an alleyway between buildings, so near to the dormitories that if you had just waited a little longer, you would have been at one of their rooms. Bernadetta knows that she’s close enough that a little bit of a wait wouldn’t have meant much, but that Leonie has still chosen now to bring the two of you back here to finish what you’ve started.

It is secluded, where not many people pass through, and there is enough to hide behind that someone would have to pass through to see you, but it is still public, and the risk of being caught is still very much there. Naturally, that only makes it all the more exciting, and Bernadetta trembles, knowing now what she has to do.

“We’re going to take care of you now,” you tell her. “Do you want us to take care of you?”

This is her chance to tell you if this is too far, and you hope that the gentle look in your eyes reminds her of that. She looks back at you before nodding and softly saying, “Please.”

“First you’re going to have to take care of us,” Leonie replies, and Bernadetta nods again, knowing better than to beg for her own satisfaction or try to go against her orders. She drops to the ground immediately so that she can begin pulling off Leonie’s shoes, with Leonie balancing on one foot at a time to assist her. All the while, you are undoing your pants.

The position is a bit awkward, but she kneels over Leonie’s feet in such a way that leaves her rear pointed upward, giving you the ability to get in behind her, flip up her skirt, and press the tip of your cock against her. You tell her, “This part is only for us, pet. You’re not allowed to come until we say so.”

Bernadetta does not reply, but you see the jerk of her head from behind that tells you she’s nodded, that she understands what her role is. While she kneels over Leonie’s feet, having Leonie balance a little against the wall so that she can lift them a bit to suck at them and properly worship them, you push into her, moaning softly as you do so. It goes without saying that the three of you have to be quiet to avoid being caught, but you think you can manage that, and as long as Bernadetta keeps her mouth busy, then even her squeals of pleasure will be muffled, with no need for her to be punished for being too noisy.

Soon enough, you have a steady rhythm going, grunting as you thrust into her, and Leonie instructs her to move on from that, with both feet flat on the ground. “I want you to eat me out, pet,” she tells her plainly, and Bernadetta lifts her head as Leonie spreads her legs, keeping her balance while Bernadetta does as she’s told.

The three of you work in tandem, with you fucking Bernadetta from behind while she uses her mouth to leave Leonie moaning low and soft, also managing to keep her voice down through all of this. No one who passes by the alleyway realizes what is happening just a little further down, just out of sight, and you can only imagine the frantic fear Bernadetta must feel as she works to satisfy everyone, including herself. Your pet has been trained properly, to value this above anything else, and it’s hard to tell if she grinds back against you to speed up your own climax, or to work towards her own.

But you do come first, relaxing as you do, and you can tell that it is taking Bernadetta all she has to fight off her own orgasm. You remain in her while she eats Leonie, until Leonie is gasping out, muffling any cries that threaten to escape, and stepping back to pat Bernadetta on top of the head, congratulating her on a job well done. Now, knowing that she doesn’t have to hold back, Bernadetta begins grinding back against you again, and you reach forward, under her so that you can tease at her nipples.

It only takes a few moments before she comes, and you clamp a hand over her mouth to muffle the cry of pleasure that escapes. Now, you have to hastily get yourselves cleaned up, and once Leonie has her shoes back on, you all head wordlessly back to your room. Though your time outside for the day has ended, there’s still plenty more fun to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip and some role reversal

The three of you are able to have a lot of fun throughout your academy days, but times change, and years pass, and you have no choice but to go your separate ways when it comes time to graduate. Each of you has your own path to follow, with Leonie returning to her village to repay them, and Bernadetta returning home, with different ideas in mind than she originally had.

At first, you know she wanted to become more submissive to avoid provoking her controlling parents any further, and perhaps to be able to secure a promising husband and really keep her family happy, but during her time being dominated by you and Leonie, something changed in her. Something major, that left her less of the cowering, terrified girl that she used to be.

Though she took that time to let you two take control over her, her confidence began to bloom during that time. She was with two people who loved and respected her, who allowed her a way out should she want it, and she never wanted it. In a way, she was in control of how she was dominated, and Bernadetta never wanted to go back to feeling like she  _ didn’t _ have control. So when she does return, it is not to fall back into line, to listen to what her parents have to say and to sit pretty throughout marriage meetings.

No longer will she be still and silent, and she will not be doing anything to impress potential husbands. Instead, it is time to remind her family that  _ she _ is heir to the title, and that she will be the one deciding where her future leads her. You and Leonie don’t see much of this, but you hear of her plans beforehand and are silently cheering her on as you go your separate ways.

~X~

One day, you and Leonie are able to reunite, catching up quickly and falling into your old habits just as quickly. She has done well for herself, her debt to her village paid, and her village much better off than it was before. Now, she travels around like she always wanted to, and that is when you cross paths with her, deciding to travel with her for a time. Of course, it isn’t long before you both have the same thought, bringing it up as you grow nearer and nearer to Varley territory.

“We should stop in and see how it’s going for her,” Leonie says. “I’m sure she’s doing just fine, probably already ruling the roost there.”

“And if she isn’t?” you ask.

“If her horrible father is still pushing her around, then we’ll just have to push  _ him _ around some. But I doubt Bernadetta had too much trouble without us. She grew up a lot, you know?”

You have a feeling that Leonie is right, and so, you make your way to her family’s estate, announcing yourselves a good while before you arrive so that you know if there will be a good reception, or if you will be turned away. Though there is no actual indication that Bernadetta is the one to hear of your impending arrival, the fact that you are told that you are very welcome is enough of an indication to you and Leonie.

And so, you arrive at her home, hoping to pick things up where you left off and rekindle, just like you did with Leonie. All three of you have made your way in life, and now that things are starting to settle down again, it’s possible that you will be able to settle down together and make it work for real this time. Bernadetta has made it clear that she isn’t looking for a proper, political marriage, so it shouldn’t be any issue to her, and Leonie has never cared about those sorts of things to begin with, and doesn’t have the kinds of family obligations that a noble would to begin with. It wouldn’t be too hard for the three of you to spend the rest of your lives having the sort of fun that you did during your school days.

But talk of the future comes later; right now, the most important thing is the present, and seeing how things really still stand. You’re both brought into the estate where you wait to be received by the head of the household- the lady of the house, as you are told, and that is promising enough for you. And sure enough, she soon stands before you, a little bit taller and looking much less unkempt, but still the same Bernadetta that you remember from all those years ago.

“It’s so nice to see you both!” she says, her voice cheerful, sounding just as you remember it. She had become so much brighter as time went on back then, until you got to see her cheery side very often. “I was hoping that we would all meet again someday.”

She tells the two of you to stay for dinner and for the night at least, and you spend the evening getting caught up, with tales of Leonie’s adventures and Bernadetta’s story of how she obtained everything she wanted. It is nice to pass the time like this, but in the back of your mind, you know what it is you’re hoping for, and it isn’t hard to tell that the other two are thinking about this as well. Soon enough, it will come time to retire to your rooms, and then, you wonder if the situation will be properly addressed.

A servant offers to show you and Leonie to your room, but Bernadetta interrupts, saying, “I’ll show them. I have a lot I want to show them, actually! I want them to see just how much I’ve changed, and everything that I’ve done.”

There is an excitement building in your heart as she leads the way, showing you to the large room that you and Leonie are meant to share for the night, but when Bernadetta closes the door behind her, it becomes clear that she will be sharing it with the two of you as well. You can hardly contain yourself as she checks the lock, and you can sense Leonie’s excitement as well.

“Well, well,” you finally say, once Bernadetta has turned to face the two of you. “You must have missed us, little pet. Already eager to do your part again?”

You expect an eager reply from Bernadetta, expect to see her on her knees almost instantly, but instead, she smiles and shakes her head. “Actually, I’ve been thinking about this for a while. What I would do once I got to see you two again, I mean, and I think I’d like to do things differently now, at least this once. See, I’m not the same girl I used to be. You can both see that, right?”

Having a good idea of where this is going, you nod, and Leonie says, “Of course not. You’re all grown up now. So, what, you don’t want to be the pet anymore?”

“Not this time,” Bernadetta replies. “This time, I want to show you all just how much I’ve changed. I want you to see how much I’ve grown and see what all I can do. I admit that I’m pretty nervous right now, just from thinking about it, but you two helped give me this confidence, so I have to show you what all I can do with it. I-if you want me to, I mean!”

For a moment, you see the Bernadetta that you used to know, and you feel such strong nostalgia that you can’t help but smile, nodding as you say, “I’m more than willing to be your pet tonight.”

“Same goes for me!” Leonie agrees. “You’re calling all the shots tonight, Bernie! So do whatever you want with us.”

It is a tall order for someone like her, but despite her nerves, she takes it in stride, ordering the two of you out of your clothes immediately. You are quick to undress while Leonie does the same, hoping that Bernadetta will soon join you. It has been too long since you got to see her out of her clothes, and you’ve missed her body and long to see how it has changed with her.

But her first order is for you to tend to Leonie, making Leonie sit back so that you can eat her out. Bernadetta just wants to watch at first, and wants to see how you handle taking her orders. You don’t know what her plans for Leonie are other than this, but even if you were made to serve the both of them at once, you know that you would have no complaints. As it is, you are happy to kneel between Leonie’s legs as she sits at the edge of the bed, spreading them for you.

She is already wet, excited from the anticipation of it all, and you wonder how long that has been going on for her. Has she been turned on this whole time, just trying to hide her excitement throughout the meal, so that the servants wouldn’t catch on to the truth of the relationship? Or is it only sense Bernadetta locked them in here, letting them know of her true intentions?

Whatever the case, Leonie is nice and eager as you begin to eat her out, burying your tongue inside of her with no hesitation. The first time you did this after reuniting with her, you were pleased to see that it all felt the same, that the years hadn’t changed anything about her, that even her taste was exactly as you remembered it. As Leonie rests a hand on the back of your head, encouraging you to move forward as she groans in ecstasy, you wonder if Bernadetta has changed in that regard at all, or if it will instantly take you back to those early days together, when you were still easing her into the idea of the relationship.

It is hard not to be impatient, not to want to rush through everything, but you still take your time with Leonie, making sure that she is well taken care of, that she is left panting and moaning and begging for more, as you continue to give it to her. Her fingers are tangled in your hair now, and you don’t stop until she’s growing tense, pulling your hair a little bit without meaning to as she lets out a short and sharp moan. In an instant, she’s there, and once you’ve made her come, you slowly pull back, looking to Bernadetta for your next order.

“I’m glad you’re still really good at that!” she says. “I really missed it. Actually, I kind of want to see if Leonie is still good at it too, so…” Your impatience grows a bit as you are instructed to sit out the next round, but you know that you will be able to have your fun soon enough.

_ A good pet follows orders _ , you remind yourself, as you remind yourself that right now,  _ you _ are the pet. Despite your impatience, there is something very thrilling about taking orders from Bernadetta, and you look forward to everything that is to come.

Bernadetta sits back, assuming the same position that Leonie did, while Leonie takes your position, and does not hesitate before getting to it, filling the room with Bernadetta’s soft moans and sighs, her familiar whimpers of pleasure that you’ve fantasized about being able to listen to again. She pats the back of Leonie’s head and murmurs things that you can’t quite understand, but you understand the gist of them. Bernadetta is encouraging her, praising her, perhaps telling her just what a good pet she is being, and how well-behaved she is. You hope that you will be able to be similarly praised by her, fidgeting in your impatience.

Leonie does her part to pleasure your new mistress, until Bernadetta is on the edge herself, gripping the bedsheets with one hand while petting Leonie with the other, her voice coming out in more and more broken moans. You can tell that she’s close, and catch yourself holding your breath while you watch and wait for her to finally reach her climax. With a cry that you know all too well, she comes, and the look on her face is just as adorably alluring as you remember it. You want her so badly that it hurts, but you know that, if she has learned anything from serving you and Leonie before, then she will not make this easy for you. Somehow, that only makes it all the more exciting.

Bernadetta takes a moment to catch her breath and recover, but once she has come down from her orgasm, she says, “I’m glad both of you remember how it’s done! O-okay, so now you’re my pets for real, so more talking unless it’s because you need to stop. Same safeword as before, alright?” The two of you nod, already slipping into your roles, and Bernadetta smiles. “Good, so first, let me just…”

She extends both of her feet, and you know what you are supposed to do. So many times, you watched her groveling at Leonie’s feet, paying them the proper attention to show her devotion, and now she is asking both of you to do the same for her. Though it’s your first time doing anything like this, you are sure that you learned plenty just from watching them together, and Leonie got to experience it first hand. You both kneel down before her, with Leonie grabbing hold of her left foot, while you take hold of her right foot. You hold it like you would her hand, dipping your face down to place a light kiss to the top.

Leonie wastes no time in getting down to it, already sucking at one of Bernadetta’s toes rather eagerly, but you try to show more patience and restraint as you do worship at Bernadetta’s feet. You trail kisses down the top until you tilt it up to kiss along the sole, earning a few giggles from her until she is able to get used to it and get ahold of herself.

You kiss all over her foot, until you feel as though you have earned the right to move on, and begin giving her a thorough massage. By now, Leonie has picked up on what you are doing, and has pulled back to mimic whatever you do. At the same time, the two of you work your fingers into the soles of her feet, working out any tension and leaving her moaning happily. You allow this to go on for quite a while, taking your time with the one foot because you know that Leonie will take care of the other.

You hope that this is everything that Bernadetta hoped it would be, and that you are doing everything to her satisfaction. Considering she doesn’t protest at all or give you new orders, and simply moans and relaxes under your touch, you would say that you are doing a very good job with her. Though you take your time with it, it still is not long before you are ready for the next part.

Now, Leonie can resume sucking her toes, because that is what you have moved on to do as well. Wrapping your lips around her smallest toe, you get a few giggles out of Bernadetta again before she sighs happily, relaxing once again. You take your time with each individual toe, working your way through them one by one, sucking delicately at each until you feel her hand on the back of your head.

“You are such good pets,” she murmurs, and you notice that she is also petting Leonie at the same time. Encouraged by this, you repeat the process, working your way through each of her toes again, until you reach the end and wrap your lips around all five at once, sucking at the tip of her foot for quite some time, until you are satisfied with your work.

When that is done, you run your tongue along the sole of her foot, and Leonie does the same, both of you looking up at Bernadetta eagerly as your lick her freshly massage feet, and she continues to praise you, proud of her new pets, and likely proud of herself for being able to command this sort of respect out of the two who used to dominate her regularly. You still can’t say if this is her only preferred role now or if this is just something that she wanted to try out, but either way, you know that you will be happy, and you have a feeling that Leonie feels the exact same way.

The two of you keep it up until Bernadetta is satisfied, and all the while, your arousal grows greater and greater, making it almost unbearable to be so close to her without being able to do a thing about it. You have spent so long missing her, and now she teases you by making you wait for it, and making you work for it. It manages to be both agonizing and intoxicating all at the same time, and you love every second of it, no matter how agonizing it may be.

“You’re both so good,” she coos, and with this confidence, she is almost unrecognizable, but there is no doubt that this is the same Bernadetta. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve been waiting to be my pets! I wish I could keep you around the manor all the time…”

The two of you aren’t able to respond, because pets do not speak, but you give her looks that say that you both would be very happy with that, and she gives you a warm smile in return before saying, “Now, what am I going to have you do for me next?” She pretends to ponder this for a moment, though it was always obvious where this was going to go, and you are glad that your wait is finally at an end. After all, you have wanted her so badly that it has nearly driven you mad, and you are glad to finally be able to have her.

What she wants is to be in between the two of you, but you will finally get the chance to get some pleasure for yourself. Leonie takes up a position behind her, holding her and reaching around to play with and fondle her breasts. She begins to pinch at her nipples, rolling them between her fingertips, and Bernadetta moans happily in response to that, her breathing growing more and more uneven as Leonie does her best to service her new mistress.

You know that Bernadetta is ready to take you now, already wet and willing, and you soon step up into position when she catches her breath enough to order you to do so. There is such a thrill to doing things as she commands, to see her even able to take command after she needed instruction in the past. She has grown a lot, and you adore her more with each moment, happy to be able to serve as her pet now.

You lift her a little bit, with Leonie behind her serving as leverage and never moving her hands from Bernadetta’s breasts, so that she can spread her legs for you, wrapping them around you and allowing you to press the tip of your cock to her entrance. Bernadetta whimpers in anticipation, and you can tell that she has missed being fucked just as much as you have missed fucking her. Leonie’s teasing pushes her closer as well, and she is already out of breath, already needy and desperate and happy, and it is so much like it was before, but entirely different at the same time, because you know that everything you do, you are doing to keep Bernadetta satisfied. She is your mistress now.

“Go on,” she says, and the command is simple but absolute, and everything that you want to hear from her.

With a sigh of absolute contentment, you begin to push inside of her. She sighs as well, adorable and overjoyed, until it begins to fade into a moan that betrays just how badly she needed this from you. You can relate, all things considered, and soon enough, you have completely buried yourself inside of your mistress’s needy cunt. Already, she feels like she is close, likely pushed to her limit by all the foreplay and all that Leonie is doing for her, but you don’t mind, since you are near your own limit, just from the sensation of her tight, wet warmth.

Bernadetta takes the lead at that point, working her hips forward against yours to draw you deeper into her, rather than waiting for you to start thrusting, or even ordering you to do so. You don’t mind letting her do the work, and allow her to take complete control, deciding that you will only jerk your hips into her if she tells you to, that you will otherwise simply allow her to have her way with you. Her moans come out more frequently and more breathy, as she continues to push herself closer, and it is all you can do to hold out against your own mounting pleasure as Bernadetta, your mistress, has her way with her new pet.

It goes without saying that you cannot finish before she does, not without permission, and you have no means of asking for permission, forced to try to hold out while she torments you with her thrusts and works on bringing herself closer to climax. Your breath comes out short and sharp and erratic, your control slipping more and more as she goes, but you do not give in, determined to make sure you don’t let her down. You may not be used to being in this role, but you will prove yourself and you will perform exactly as her pet should.

In the end, you prove yourself in your ability to hold back, your endurance winning out as you feel her growing tighter, feel the telltale pulse of her orgasm begin, and your last challenge is to manage to hold back as she gives in. The sensation is nearly overwhelming, and you just barely manage it, but as she rides out the waves of her climax, you bite the inside of your cheek hard enough that you fear you might draw blood, and manage to hold out until Bernadetta is slumped forward against you, trying to catch her breath in the afterglow.

At this point, she breathlessly says, “Alright...good boy...you can finish now.” You do not need to be told twice, groaning in ecstasy as you give in to your pleasure as last, coming deep inside of her.

After that, the three of you are pretty worn out for the time being, but you have a feeling that the rest of the night will be fairly eventful, as soon as you are able to recover from that. And there will be more fun to come throughout your visit to her family estate, though you aren’t sure how long that is supposed to last. Perhaps as long as Bernadetta will have you, perhaps as long as Leonie can afford to stay, and perhaps, though this might just be wishful thinking on your part, both of those factors will line up with what you secretly want.

Which is to say, you wouldn’t mind if you could stay like this forever with the two of them. Regardless of what role each of you is playing and regardless of what kind of fun you are all having, you think that it would be nice to remain like this, and you hope that, if it doesn’t last forever, then at the very least, it will be a long time before you have to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

As you and Leonie grow comfortable living with Bernadetta, she becomes more secure in her dominant role, and the two of you do your best to be the perfect pets for her. She sets fun and strict rules, and the three of you spend most of your time engaged in your play, while she presents new things for you to try, and the two of you do your best to follow along with it.

Living in her manor is like living in a sort of paradise where you can just relax and enjoy time with her, where you can free yourselves from the worries of every day life, and simply be a pet, to a wonderful mistress. Her staff is entirely female, and at times, they will join in, with instructions from Bernadetta on how to handle her pets, and what they are permitted to do with them.

Both you and Leonie could not be happier, and even if this was not the original plan when you decided to reconnect with Bernadetta, you are glad that it all came to this, and that was able to gain enough confidence to decide that this was what she wanted to do, and that she wanted it with the two of you.

Each day is spent following her whims, and letting her control the two of you. Sometimes, you take breaks from the stricter play, being allowed to truly relax, outside of the bonds of serving as her pet, but even then, you find yourself craving the way she can control you, and do not at all mind when it is finally time to get back to that. Leonie feels the same way as you, and though she does like to have that time off to be able to train and make sure that she does not get out of shape, she still much prefers being on her knees for her mistress, doing what she may ask of her.

It seems strange, perhaps, that the two of you were able to submit so easily, after spending so many years caught up in your own dominant sides, but there is something about this new Bernadetta, with her confidence, and the way she requested, at first, to try things with the roles reversed, that made it so easy for both of you to submit, and so easily and so eagerly as well. Now, you can hardly imagine going back to how things were during your academy days.

Back then was certainly a lot of fun, but now, things are perfect, and each day feels like something out of a dream, with the Varley estate feeling like some sort of paradise.

~X~

One morning, you awaken in a tangle in the master bedroom, as you do many mornings. You and Leonie are on either side of Bernadetta, just as you were when you fell asleep the night before, after a long day and an even longer night of serving your mistress and keeping pace with her every whim. She had promised you even more fun the night before, and you wait for the other two to wake up, excited for the day to come.

First things first, Bernadetta calls for her servants when she awakens, to help her dress for the day. Neither you or Leonie are to dress, however, because you spend the majority of your time completely naked while roaming the private estate, the staff more than used to seeing you like this. Though you are both permitted to wear clothes on days when you are not doing such intense play, you find that you prefer this, even when you have a choice.

Once she is dressed for the day, she asks the two of you if you are ready for breakfast. Neither of you has to speak to answer her, knowing that a perfect pet should not speak at all, but you are both able to communicate that you are ready, and she leads you down to the dining room, where your meals are already prepared. While she eats at the head of the table, an elegant spread prepared for her, the two of you are meant to eat on the floor.

Though the food you get is just as rich and luxurious as anything that your mistress has, you are still made to eat it out of a bowl on the floor, in order to show your subservience. This part is still new to you, something that Bernadetta has only recently introduced as something that she wants you to do, so you are still not quite used to it. Even so, you do so without hesitation or complaint, leaning down over your bowl to begin eating your breakfast, without using your hands. When you look up, Leonie is across from you, doing the same, and just as eagerly as you are.

It is both degrading and freeing at the same time. While you are being degraded, being made to eat like a pet, on the floor instead of at the table, and from a bowl instead of being permitted to use utensils, you are also more relaxed down here. At the table, everything feels so formal and stiff, especially in a noble house like this. Even though Bernadetta is not as strict about those sorts of customs and traditions, the feeling still remains. In that way, eating on the floor is a lot more freeing.

As a pet, those expectations do not hang over you, even though there are plenty of expectations that you have to live up to. Those are more fun, and you look forward to what comes next, once the dishes are cleared away and the three of you can fully enjoy your day together.

~X~

After breakfast, you follow Bernadetta into the yard, where she will take part in some training, to make sure that she is fit for battle, should any threats come to her territory. It is peaceful times, but even so, she wants to be prepared. You and Leonie simply wait for her to be done, following her around the vast yard of her estate, waiting for her to need you.

It is only after she has trained for a little while that she finally calls you over to attend to her, and you and Leonie are both soon at her side, as eager to serve as ever. Being outside does not do anything to deter you, because her lawn is so vast and offers so much privacy. The odds of there being any onlookers that are not part of the staff are so slim that they might as well be nonexistent.

That is Bernadetta has no qualms about ordering the two of you to undress her, something that you are both eager to do, helping her out of her clothes until she is completely naked on the lawn as well. She sighs as though you have assisted her in relieving a great burden, before stretching, lifting both of her arms above her head, and says, “I sure did work hard. You were watching, right? Didn’t I work hard?”

Both you and Leonie nod, reassuring her with your energetic responses. Bernadetta nods, and you realize that she is still stretching, her hands still above her head. Knowing what this is a sign for, you give Leonie a look that she quickly picks up on, before the two of you move forward, so that you can begin licking at your mistress, from either side. She sighs in contentment, relaxing as your tongues move along her body, steadily moving up her sides until you each have your faces nuzzled in her armpits.

Bernadetta giggles a bit, still somewhat ticklish even after taking the time to get used to this kind of play in the past, and you both give her time to recover and steady herself before you continue. Once she has, you continue licking and nuzzling her eagerly, helping her “clean up” after her busy day training. Bernadetta soon begins to moan, as you and Leonie do your best to clean her with your tongues, and you can tell that it will not be long before she wants the two of you to use your mouths in entirely different ways.

But for now, you can keep this up for as long as she wants you to, working your tongue in her obediently, hoping that you will be able to earn praise from your mistress. Her soft moans grow louder and more indulgent, and you know that she must be getting very excited now, that it must be nearly time for you to take the time to really prove your worth to her. You resist the urge to reach a hand between her legs and feel how wet she is, because you know better than to touch your mistress without permission.

Even so, it is difficult not to want to touch her, because you can tell that she is getting turned on, and it is instinctual for you to want to service her when you know that she is aroused. Taking care of her is your job, but so is following her orders, which is why you can’t touch her, even when you desperately want to, and why you want to so much, even though you know that you can’t. You realize that you have begun moaning as well, and that even Leonie has, the two of you more than likely both caught up in your fantasies of being able to serve Bernadetta properly, just as soon as she gives the word, as soon as she gives you both permission.

Fortunately for the both of you, it is not long before she is so overwhelmed by the attention that you and Leonie are paying to her armpits that she says, “Alright...alright, that’s enough of that, you two. You have both done such a good job! I’m very proud of you!” Her voice is breathy and soft, even as she gives you praise, once again betraying her excitement. She is just as aroused as either of you, but she still plays her part well, still brimming with the confidence that once seemed so new to the two of you, but now seems perfectly characteristic of her. This is the Bernadetta that you have to know, and the one that you are happy to serve, day in and day out.

She gets down on her hands and knees, right there on the grass, and orders you and Leonie to your positions, so that you can take care of her, here in her yard. Her clothes sit not too far away, though she may want to change when she gets back inside, since they were put down carelessly and have become rather wrinkled as a result. Right now, that does not matter to any of you.

Right now, the only thing that matters to either of you is getting to where Bernadetta wants you to be, with Leonie finding her way underneath of your mistress, and with you kneeling down behind her, so that the two of you can eat her out from both sides, once again using your tongue to make her moan, and this time, doing so in a way that ensures she is able to get the satisfaction that she craves from this. Leonie buries her tongue in Bernadetta’s pussy, and Bernadetta cries out, moaning in ecstasy as Leonie wastes no time in getting down to business.

Meanwhile, you spread her cheeks so that you can nestle your face between them, your tongue teasing along her hole for a moment, so that you can make her squirm as well, and so that you can add to her moans and her whimpers. Her anticipation grows, and you let it build up for a bit before you give her what she needs, because you know that that will only make it feel all the better for her once you finally give it to her.

Finally, you bury your tongue inside of her and she pushes back in response, her moans growing louder. You know that Leonie is doing all that she can with her tongue to please your mistress, so of course, you must do the same, working your tongue deeper into her, taking each of her moans as a cue to help you understand what you are doing right, and what you can keep doing to please her. Each gasping moan is seen as further encouragement, and your cock aches with need, desperate for some way to get off, but knowing better than to focus on anything other than Bernadetta’s pleasure.

Though you do hope for some sort of reward for your good behavior, you also know that the praise she gives you while you eat her ass is reward enough. Every time she is able to work through her moans to tell you that you are doing a good job, you know that that is reward enough. She praises Leonie as well, the two of you working in tandem to give her everything she needs. Two loyal pets, their tongues lapping inside of their mistress, so that they are able to keep her satisfied and happy.

Her voice grows louder, the closer that she gets, reaching a whiny pitch that reminds you of how needy she used to be, back when you were all younger and still lived at the monastery, back when she was your pet. No matter what, she is still the same Bernadetta that you have always known, and you will always want to do what you can to please her, no matter what role you might take on.

But as for right now, playing her pet is the happiest that you have ever been, and serving her on your knees like this, tongue buried in her ass as she grinds back against your face, there is no place that you would rather be. She is getting closer and closer still, nearing her limits rather rapidly, and you know that it will not be much longer now before she finally comes.

You are certain that Leonie is teasing at Bernadetta’s clit, causing each shaky gasp that escapes between moans, taking advantage of every bit of sensitivity that she has. The two of you, after doing so much for her, are able to render her completely incoherent, crying out with her pleasure until she can’t take anymore. With a sudden shudder, she moans, louder and more helplessly than before, and you can tell by the way that she tenses and trembles, that she has reached her orgasm.

Satisfied with your work, you let Bernadetta ride out the waves of pleasure, and wait until she has stopped moaning, when she has begun to calm down, left panting as she tries to catch her breath, before you pull back, now trying to catch your breath yourself.

Leonie follows suit, and the two of you are not only breathless from the effort you have put in, but from your arousal as well, something that you have just barely been able to keep under control. Now, you wait for Bernadetta to completely recover, before she says anything else. You hope that there will be some sort of order that will allow the two of you the pleasure that you have been craving,all while doing what you can to give her pleasure.

“You both did such a good job,” she praises you, and your heart swells with pride, and for a moment, that praise is enough. But then, she wants to sit up, and wants the two of you to sit in between her. Now, you will each get a proper reward for all of the hard work that you have done for her today, and all of your patience that you have shown while doing it. Bernadetta wraps a hand around your cock, while reaching the other between Leonie’s legs, commenting on how wet the other woman is, teasing her for being so eager.

You are no difference, and the slightest touch from Bernadetta soon has you moaning pathetically, as you quickly lose yourself to pleasure. Fortunately, since this is meant to serve as a reward, you will not have to worry about waiting for her permission before you come, so you will not have to try and hold back. It may even be impossible for you to hold back, in your current, desperate condition. Gasping and moaning, you relax as she works her hand up and down your cock, faster and faster as she brings you closer to the release that you crave.

All the while, she fingers Leonie, leaving her moaning just as pathetically as you are, and both of you give in without a second thought. You are the first to come, crying out as you do, but you hear Leonie’s moans as you are basking in your pleasure, and you know that she was not far behind you. For a moment, you are so lost in the haze of your pleasure that you can barely register anything else, and your mistress gives you this time to relax, and to try and catch your breath before the three of you continue on for the day.

After a little while, though, you begin to recover, and look over to her. Leonie is doing the same, still looking a little dazed, and you wonder if you look the same as she does right now. Both of you look at your mistress to signify that you are recovered now, and would like to be able to do more to please her. She is happy to see that, and says, “That’s just like my two good pets, always so eager for more. You both always do so much for me.”

She sits still for a moment after that, but then, she fidgets, and says, “I can think of something you can do for me. Rather than having to walk all the way back to the estate, there is something that my pets can help me with out here.” Without having to ask, without her having to tell you, you already know what she is going to ask, and you are so eager, so excited, hoping that you will be the one that she chooses to use this time.

Leonie had a turn just the day before, and you were good and patient, waiting for your own turn rather than being jealous, but now, you can only hope that Bernadetta will remember, and that she will choose to be fair about things. You can tell from the way she fidgets and the vague way that she suggests she needs your help with something, that she has to pee. It makes sense, considering how long the three of you have been out here, and of course she could make it back inside easily, or even do so outside without it being that big of a deal. You all have plenty of privacy in her yard, after all.

But even so, even with all of those options at her disposal, she still chooses to make use of her loyal pets, letting them prove their loyalty, and just how eager they are to serve. To her, it is a sign of that dedication to do these simple things for her, these things that show her just how far you are willing to go, and just how much you are going to enjoy every second of it.

You thrill when you hear her say your name, knowing that this time, she is going to give the order to you. This time, it is your turn, and you lay back on the ground without missing a beat, without a hint of hesitation, something that earns you even more praise from Bernadetta. She is already coming to get on top of you, so that she can straddle your face, and you are so excited that you can hardly contain yourself.

Bernadetta gets herself in position over top of you, and you leave your mouth open wide, knowing still that there is some chance that her aim will be off, and that she will make a mess of you. Even so, you do not mind, and perhaps even look forward to that, because you find it all to be so exciting. Every bit of this is exciting to you, right down to the smallest details there are.

And then she lets loose, and the sharp taste of her urine fills your mouth as she pisses on top of you, sighing almost dramatically with relief, though by the amount of it, you wonder just how exaggerated her sigh really is. She may have been holding this for even longer than you thought, and certainly holding more than you thought, but you still do what you can to drink it, not caring when your face gets splashed, or when there is too much for you to swallow at once and you find yourself drooling, find it spilling over.

As long as you remain on your back, obedient with your mouth wide open for her, then you know you are doing your job just right. Bernadetta continues to moan with her relief, and you can’t help but moan just to know that you are drinking her piss, that your mistress is pissing directly in your mouth. You wonder if Leonie is as jealous of you as you were of her last time, but it is all about taking turns with matters like this, and not letting your feelings get the better of you, because it is Bernadetta’s needs that matter more than anything else.

Finally, her stream slows and trickles to a stop, and you swallow down what is left, finding yourself overwhelmed with euphoria long after it has all been swallowed. Bernadetta is still on top of you, and you do not need to be told what that means for you, and you do not need to be told how to take care of her. She lowers further onto your face as you part your lips again, and then you are able to bury your tongue inside of her and eat her out properly, acting as though you are cleaning her up once again, but really, it is because you know how much pissing in your mouth really excites her.

In no time at all, Leonie has gotten behind her, hands wrapped around to cup Bernadetta’s breasts in her hands, toying with her nipples while you eat her out, and with the two of you taking care of her like this, it could be like your days in the academy again, except this time, you are doing it for her approval, rather than to get her to break down on beg for more. But no matter how the roles reverse and change, it seems that some feelings will always remain the same.

~X~

After that, the three of you go inside and get cleaned up for real, with Bernadetta getting properly redressed, while her pets are to remain naked, as they always are. That is certainly no problem for you or Leonie, and you both look forward to what will come next in your activities for the day. You know that there is always more fun to be had, and that Bernadetta is rarely done with you after the sorts of activities you take part in first thing in the morning.

At lunchtime, you and Leonie once again take your places eating from bowls while Bernadetta sits at the head of the table, her attendants standing by and watching fondly, as if this were the most normal scene in the world. You have to wonder what sort of deal she has with them, or what sort of arrangement takes place that they are not at all bothered by this.

Come to think of it, you have to wonder where she found them, or what her reasons for hiring them really were, considering how much she has dedicated herself to this lifestyle. It is entirely possible that they were chosen to help her out with this, before she had even known that the three of you would reunite, perhaps with plans to find others if you and Leonie had never shown up. Or perhaps she always knew that it would be the three of you, and she was just waiting for the chance to locate both of you, before you showed up unannounced and unplanned, falling perfectly into what she had already begun to set up for you.

Whatever the case, it all seems perfect now, with staff that does not mind her activities, and will assist when they are needed, but will keep to themselves, following orders and staying out of the way otherwise. You could not imagine a more perfect arrangement, but you never question Bernadetta on how she managed to secure such a thing, just content to be able to live in it and experience it all for yourself.

Once lunch is over and done with, you retreat to the master bedroom, where you find yourself spending most of your time lately, when you are not playing outside in the yard. There are servants waiting there to help Bernadetta out of her clothing, and this time, with their careful hands, her dress is not left wrinkled, so she will not have to put on something entirely new once she wants to get dressed again. They are much better at that than you or Leonie, with your unpracticed and unrefined hands.

With Bernadetta properly stripped down, she then instructs her servants to help her with the two of you, getting you ready for your next game. She has them flock to both you and Leonie, carrying rope and they pin your arms behind your back and tie them there. With your wrists secured together behind your back, you are not able to move your arms at all, and will not be able to move your hands.

“That’s much better,” Bernadetta muses, and the servants clear off, but do not leave the room. Sometimes, once they have assisted with something, they will not leave you your privacy unless directly told to, and are instead allowed to stand along the walls, watching what they have helped her do, as if waiting for another order, just in case they might be needed to help with this again. It is still unclear if she selected them specifically for these perverse purposes, but you have no doubt in your mind that each and every one of them  _ enjoys _ being a part of this arrangement, and that they enjoy getting to be part of the audience while their mistress is taken care of by her two beloved pets.

Bernadetta instructs you and Leonie both to get on her bed, and she follows after you. First, she says, “Leonie, get on your back.” Leonie does not need to be told twice, no matter how uncomfortable the position may be with her hands tied back there. She lays down on her back, and you watch as Bernadetta straddles her face, much like she did to you in the yard. Though there was not as much visual discomfort this time, it is plain now that she needs to empty her bladder again, and that this time, it is Leonie’s turn to help her with that.

All you can do is watch, your cock twitching in anticipation and your hands bound so that you can’t do anything to take care of that- not that you would, not without direct permission from Leonie. You ache from your need, watching with wide and eager eyes as Bernadetta relaxes and begins to piss in Leonie’s mouth, and Leonie moans, trying her best, just as you did, not to let anything spill over.

If any mess is made, her sheets are going to be changed after this either way, once the servants have the clear to do so, at the very least. You squirm in place, desperate for some sort of contact, but you do not speak a word, knowing better than to try and beg when you know that your turn is coming soon enough.

Finally, Bernadetta gives one last sigh of relief as she finishes up, and sits back, saying, “Now that that’s taken care of, we can all have a little fun.

You are the next one to endure laying on your back, your arms cramped up beneath you, as Bernadetta straddles you, but this time, she is straddling your lap, and you are overwhelmed with excitement, knowing that your mistress is going to fuck you. Leonie waits behind her, waiting for the moment that she will be able to follow her own instructions, but then, as Bernadetta sinks down onto your cock, you forget about Leonie, and everything else, your mind filled only with the pleasure of being buried inside of your mistress.

“There’s a good pet,” she moans happily as she begins to ride you, bouncing on your cock until you are moaning for her, unable to hold back in your ecstasy. Steadily, she lowers herself so that she is laying on top of you, her head resting on your chest as she works her hips against yours, fucking you to her heart’s content. Like this, Leonie is able to bend down behind her, finding it difficult to do this work without the freedom of her arms.

Though she ordinarily does not speak up, she asks, “Is it okay if I get some help with this?”

Bernadetta does not seem bothered by her decision to ask the question out loud, and instead says, “Of course.” Looking up to her gaggle of servants lining the walls, she singles one out, requesting that they come to assist Leonie.

You struggle to keep your mind focused enough to watch them, wanting to direct all of your focus to the pleasure of being fucked by Bernadetta, and your need to hold back, so that you do not come too soon. But you are able to see the servant helping Leonie, by spreading Bernadetta’s cheeks so that Leonie can nudge her head between them, and begin eating her out from behind.

So, while Bernadetta uses your cock for her satisfaction, Leonie works her tongue inside of her asshole, the two of you drawing deep moans from your mistress, leaving Bernadetta overwhelmed by all of the pleasure, and so proud of each of you. She struggles to praise you both between her gasping breaths, but wants each of you to know just how good of a job that you are doing, and how proud she is of how far you have come as her pets.

It was so long ago that the reverse was true, that you and Leonie were the ones to praise her, to push her to do whatever you needed from her. Back then, you had needed someone submissive, because neither of you could imagine submitting to the other, and struggled with that often, until finally getting involved with Berandetta. It seems almost unbelievable now that you live a permanently submissive lifestyle alongside Leonie, and that the girl you once needed to work your dominance out on is the one that you live to serve, showing no signs of ever faltering, and so happy that you would not have it any other way.

Things have certainly changed quite a bit, and Bernadetta has managed to grow into someone that both of you want to serve, that both of you are able to submit to, despite thinking in the past that something like that would be completely impossible. It is a great feeling, liberating, really, to give yourself over to Bernadetta entirely. Initially, you had only planned to visit her before figuring out what to do next in your life; now, you live here, and your purpose is serving her, and you could not feel more content.

Even Leonie, who had been traveling as a mercenary, finds herself overjoyed to be able to live a more relaxing life like this, where her only major concern is the satisfaction of Bernadetta. It is a simple life, one that both of you consider yourselves lucky to be able to live. Moments like this remind you of that, because it all seems so unbelievable, and too perfect to be true, but when you are in the moment, you can tell that it is all real.

Together, the three of you are content as can be, especially in moments like this, when Bernadetta rides you slowly and steadily, not wanting to push too hard against Leonie, or throw off her rhythm. There are times, when she has no other distractions, that she rides you with absolute abandon, bouncing on top of you with her head thrown back, making it hard for you to wait it out and only come once you have permission, but even like this, it is almost torture, gritting your teeth and holding back, making sure that she is the one left happy and satisfied at the end, knowing that your own satisfaction is secondary at this point.

Fortunately, being fucked by you and being rimmed by Leonie should be more than enough to overwhelm her with pleasure, and it should not be long at all before she has given in, so all you have to do is keep waiting it out, even beyond when you think you can’t take it anymore. You have built up amazing endurance lately, and you put that to the test as Bernadetta rocks her hips against yours, increasing friction until she is gasping and whimpering, her face so flushed that you know she does not have long left at all.

Behind her, Leonie continues working her tongue deep inside of her, managing to keep her place even with Bernadetta’s frequent movements, her determination not allowing anything to get in the way of pleasuring her mistress. She has it easier than you do, since she is not being touched directly, but you can only imagine how turned on she must be right now, listening to Bernadetta’s moans and not being able to do anything about it for herself.

All either of you can do is finish her off and hope that you will be permitted pleasure once all is said and done, but when Bernadetta does finally come, head tipped back as she writhes on top of you and screams with pleasure, you nearly lose control in that moment, and it takes all that you have not to give in and come right then and there.

Once she has caught her breath, she murmurs, “There, you did a good job, my pet. You can finish now, if you want to.” You don’t need to be told twice, and with a few weak thrusts, you give in, overwhelmed as you are finally able to come. After that, you are permitted to eat Leonie out as part of her reward for a job well done, and then the three of you take a brief nap before enjoying the rest of your day together.

~X~

“As of right now, our staff is entirely female,” the woman, dressed as a maid, says. “I’m not sure if the lady of the house would be interested in a male servant or not. The situation here is rather unique, you see.”

“Of course, of course,” Ashe replies with a nod. “It’s just, I know, back from our school days. I also heard that there are others from back then working here, or something like that? That’s what made me think I would come to look for work.”

“Oh, from school?” she asks. “Well, I will certainly pass the word onto the mistress of the house, but again, I’m not sure if she wants to hire a man on. The others you speak of aren’t exactly her servants, so...as I said, it’s a unique situation.”

“Well, just let her know. I’d love to at least be able to speak with her about it,” he says. In the back of his mind, Ashe already knows that he has come to the right place.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashe figured out what was going on between Bernadetta and the two who treated her as a pet by accident, back when they were in school together. Back then, the idea seemed so fascinating to him, and yet, he could never bring himself to ask them if he could take part. He was just too shy to bring it up at all, and in the end, they all went their separate ways without him ever getting to find his place in their relationship.

Sometimes, he still thinks about that with great regret, vowing to never hold back like that ever again, so when he hears rumors that the two have gone to work for Bernadetta, he knows what this must mean. The three must be back together again, and if he could get a job working there, then he might be able to actually have a chance with them this time. Having grown in confidence, he takes his chances, and soon enough, he is hired on.

“You must understand, before you start working here, that this is no ordinary estate,” Bernadetta tells him, and he is surprised by the confidence with which she speaks now. She has changed a lot since they were in school together, and for the better, it seems. “Those two are my pets now, so we play together all day long, and you’d have to be used to seeing that, and sometimes helping out with that.”

“I thought you were their pet,” he muses, speaking without thinking, and blushing once he realizes that he has said it out loud. Bernadetta simply laughs, however.

“That was years and years ago,” she replies. “Things have changed since then. But if you already know about that, then you must have come here because you are interested in taking part, am I right?”

“That is a part of it,” he says, his blush deepening.

“I think that they could use the additional company,” she says, a smile on her face. “We would be more than happy to have you here, Ashe. I’ll have the other servants help get you settled in while I tell my pets about you, and then the four of us can have some fun together, to give you a proper welcome to the estate.”

Things have moved so quickly, but already, Ashe is a part of things, just as he had always hoped that he could be. Right now, he could not be happier.

~X~

You and Leonie are both excited to have someone new to play with, and even more excited to find out that it is Ashe, someone that you both remember fondly from yours days at the monastery. You can’t wait to see what Bernadetta has in mind for the four of you, now that he is being properly initiated into the group. A part of you worries that you might feel shy, being left naked in front of someone that you know from the past, but in the end, it turns out that you do not have to worry about anything on that front.

Both you and Leonie find yourselves to be rather shameless, even where Ashe is concerned, and Bernadetta parades the two of you out in front of him, telling him that he can take his pick of who he will play with first, and that then, once they are done, he can play with the other. She will play with whoever he is not, so neither of you will have to feel neglected at any point.

You are surprised and flattered when Ashe selects you first, and Bernadetta tells you and Leonie that she has talked things over with Ashe for a while now, and that he understands the basics. That means that he will know just how to handle you, and you are excited to see what he can do. Meanwhile, Bernadetta takes Leonie for herself, and the two of you pair off to enjoy the company of your current partner.

“You like to eat your owner’s ass, don’t you?” Ashe asks, in such an innocent tone that it seems hard to believe that he is actually asking about something of that nature. You can tell that he is a little flustered to say it, but trying to play it cool, so that he can get used to how things are now.

You nod, still keeping silent as an obedient pet, and he smiles and says, “Then I’m going to take my clothes off, and I want you to try that with me.” Again, you nod, and Ashe strips quickly, giving you a good look at his body before he gets down on his hands and knees, giving you plenty of room to get into position as well.

Already, he does not seem fazed by the fact that you tend to do things like this outside. Perhaps he and Bernadetta had a long discussion about this while she told him what to expect from playing with you, but even getting naked outside does not faze him, not even with some of her servants milling about the yard. Ashe must have really wanted this, to be able to give himself over to it so easily, but that just makes it all the more fun for you, knowing that he wants this just as much as any of you do.

You work your tongue inside of him from behind, kneeled behind him and so eager to please. Right now, it is not clear if he will take his place as someone who dominates you all the time, or if this is just something he is doing as a means of also following Bernadetta’s orders. There will be time to seriously wonder about the dynamic of the situation later, but for now, you know at least that Bernadetta has ordered you to take part in this, and so that is more than enough reason for you to do whatever Ashe wants you to do, and do whatever you can to satisfy him.

For now, you delight in each moan from Ashe, his voice just as cute as you remember it being. He has changed quite a bit since the last time you saw him, and yet in many ways, he is still the same as he was back then. Back then, your eyes wandered to him from time to time, but you never found the chance to talk to him about these things. Of course, back then, you were interested in him because of how submissive he seemed, and you never would have dreamed that you would find yourself submitting to him. At the same time, you also never would have dreamed that Bernadetta would take such strong control of you, but just the same, you would not have it any other way, and that is why you are happy to be able to serve Ashe as well.

He gasps out his praise, saying, “Y-you’re doing so good...you’re so good at that…” He struggles to speak right now, but he still does what he can to praise you and encourage you to keep going, showing you just how great of a job you are doing to please him, and you moan in response, wanting to let him know just how much you enjoy this simple act of service.

You can hear Bernadetta praising Leonie as well, and can imagine how it must be for the two of them, with Bernadetta bent over in front of the other woman, with Leonie burying her tongue in her owner’s ass, her service the best just like always. Leonie has taken to being a pet just as well as you have, and you wonder if she is eager to switch partners so that she can prove herself to Ashe as well, or if she does not mind the wait at all, because she gets the chance to take care of her mistress, just like always.

You have to admit that right now it is difficult to determine which one is preferable, but that isn’t a problem, since you at least get to enjoy both for the time being. Judging by the way Bernadetta moans, Leonie must be doing a good job, worthy of all of the praise that she is currently receiving, and Ashe tries to take his cues from them, echoing the way that Bernadetta praises Leonie when he speaks to you.

“Amazing, ah, that’s...ah, that’s so good!” he cries, and you notice his hand shifting, and you realize that he has moved it to begin touching himself. Not wanting to leave any work to him, you reach forward, brushing his hand out of the way so that you can wrap your hand around his cock instead. Ashe whimpers, and slowly, he loses the ability to speak at all, unable to do anything other than moan as you begin to work your hand up and down, doing whatever you can to get him off, all while you continue to eat him out.

Already, he was on the path to his climax, but this helps speed things along, until he is crying out for you, his voice broken and almost pathetic as he gives himself over to it. It only takes a few more seconds of it, before he goes tense, and then cries out your name one last time as he is finished off, his tension fading away as he relaxes into his bliss, groaning happily. For your first task pleasing him, you think that you have done a pretty good job of it, and you think that he would agree, if he were able to catch his breath to speak right now.

Instead, he is able to relax, but only for a moment, as you and Leonie take your chances to switch partners. You return to Bernadetta, and Leonie comes to try her hand at pleasing Ashe, who is surprised at how quickly things are already moving. He definitely has to get used to the pace at which things move, and will likely be completely blissed out and exhausted by the end of the day.

Needless to say, by the time you have made Bernadetta come, and by the time Leonie has finished him off for the second time, he is already so worn out that it is time to call an end to the fun for the day, though he promises that, after resting up, he will be more than prepared to start things up bright and early the next day.

In the meantime, Bernadetta decides to let her two pets sleep outside, to show Ashe just how dedicated you both are to following her orders, and maintaining your character as a pet. She and Ashe retreat inside, while you and Leonie find places to rest in the vast lawn, sleeping curled up together.

~X~

When you wake up the next morning, it is because Bernadetta and Ashe have come outside to greet you, both already dressed for the day, and carrying something with them. When they get closer, you can see that it is some sort of dark fabric, and then, you are able to recognize it as similar to the dresses that the maids who work in the estate wear.

In fact, that is exactly what they have for you. For today, you will be dressed in these uniforms, instead of the usual nudity. Of course, it will not look out of place on Leonie, but you are not so naive that you do not realize just how strange it will look on your masculine frame. Even so, Bernadetta assures you, before you have the chance to vocalize your concern, that it is made perfect for your measurements, and that she has been planning this for a while. It is only convenient that it was ready for her in time for Ashe’s introduction to the folds.

Knowing that she had this made just for you only makes it more exciting to put it on for her, and you are quick to change into it, though you need a little help from Ashe to figure some of it out. You wonder how it comes so naturally to Leonie, especially when you have never seen her in anything like this before, so it is not as if she has that much more experience than you do. Whatever the case, it is not long before the two of you are properly dressed, now looking like members of the staff, and you figure this will be how you are supposed to serve Ashe and Bernadetta for the day.

But even with your nice new outfits, you are still invited inside to eat your breakfast, and still, you and Leonie get down on the floor to eat from your bowls, while Ashe and Bernadetta sit at the table and make light conversation, occasionally looking down at the two of you to praise you for your good behavior, and for managing to not make a mess out of your new dresses. You can already tell that it is going to be a good day.

Once breakfast is done and everything is cleared away, you follow Bernadetta and Ashe back to her room, so that you can properly get started. As soon as the door is closed behind you, Ashe orders you to your knees. It seems already set in stone that you will start with him today, but you have no complaints about that. In fact, the newness of it all excites you so much that you can hardly stand it.

Bernadetta and Leonie stay off to the side, watching you. Bernadetta asks, “Do you know what to do?”

“It seems simple enough,” Ashe replies, before turning his attention back to you. “Alright, keep your mouth open no matter what, go it?”

Already, you know what he is going to do, and you are even more excited once you realize that Ashe is going to piss in your mouth. You look up at him, parting your lips so that you can leave your mouth wide open for him to aim into. Ashe seems a little bit nervous to be doing this, especially with an audience, but slowly, he relaxes, closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh of relief as he aims the stream into your mouth. You can’t help but moan as you begin to drink his piss, your arousal building until you are not sure how to contain yourself.

Ashe has incredibly good aim for this to be his first time doing this, and he makes sure to get it all in your mouth, forcing you to swallow every last drop, and not making a mess out of your new maid dress in the process. Though you are certain the dress won’t last the day without  _ something  _ happening to it, you are glad that, at least for now, you can say that you have kept it pristine.

Slowly, Ashe’s stream begins to trickle to a stop, and then he stands still, sighing again now that he is empty. Of course, you are not done with him now, and you lean forward, wrapping your lips around the tip of his cock, under the guise of “cleaning him up,” after he has finished. Really, you just want to suck him off now, and you hope that he will allow you to do such a thing. 

Fortunately for you, Ashe puts a hand on the back of your head, pushing you forward as he grows hard in your mouth, and he moans softly. “There’s a good pet,” he says. “You did it without me even needing to ask you to.”

Now, you are proud of yourself for having the idea, without knowing that he was going to ask you to do it. You push on, until he’s filled your mouth, and you hope that you are not too clumsy in what you do. It is the first time that you have ever done something like this for another man, but you try to mimic what Bernadetta and Leonie have both done for you in the past, bobbing your head and listening to his moans to try and figure out what you are doing good, and what you should keep doing, to keep him moaning for you.

Ashe’s grip on the back of your head tightens as you go, until he is rocking his hips, fucking your face and removing the need for you to do things for yourself. It becomes much easier as he takes control, though you find yourself struggling not to gag whenever he becomes uncharacteristically aggressive, getting so lost in the pleasure that he is not properly thinking about it. Even so, you do not mind at all, content to take whatever he may give you, and do whatever he needs you to do.

He thrusts into your mouth until he is groaning, holding tight to the back of your head as he comes down your throat. You moan as you swallow it, aching with how badly you need some sort of release, but still you will not ask for it, because you are committed to your role. Even if they were to torment you for the entire day, not allowing you any release, you would still, not be complain or beg for more, and there would be plenty of fun to be had like that.

“That was very good,” Ashe praises you, as he begins to catch his breath. “That was an amazing job.”

“Isn’t he just great?” asks Bernadetta, sounding so proud of you. “Now, if you two are done having your fun, is it time for me and Leonie to take the stage?”

“Oh, of course! Sorry for dragging it out too much, I just got carried away,” Ashe says.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about. It’s just getting difficult for me to wait, is all.” With the two of you out of the way, she has Leonie lay down on the floor so that she can straddle her face. You and Ashe are able to stand to the side and watch as they reenact what the two of you have just done, but between women rather than men.

A look of relaxation comes over Bernadetta’s face, and Leonie has her mouth open wide, so that she can drink down every drop of it. Aiming is not as easy in this case as it was for Ashe, and you are almost certain that Leonie will come out of this with her dress messed up, yet somehow, throughout it all, they manage to avoid making too much of a mess of it. Her hair, perhaps, but not the dress, and you feel rather impressed when you realize this.

Before they are done, even after Bernadetta has sighed happily and after her stream has trickled off, Leonie has to eat her mistress out, letting Bernadetta sit on her face while her tongue gets to work, until she is gasping and moaning with a rather quick orgasm. She must have been very excited by all of this, and Leonie knows very well how to please her by now.

Face flushed, it takes Bernadetta a moment before she can stand up straight, helping Leonie to her feet, and then she goes over to Ashe, leaning over to whisper in his ear. You are standing close enough that you can almost hear what she is saying, but even so, that does not give much away. For the most part, she is vague, referring to something that they had spoken about and decided on earlier, so without that context, you still do not know what she means.

But she and Ashe seem satisfied with themselves, and excited for what is to come. You and Leonie are both directed to lean over the bed, and while Bernadetta leaves the room, saying that she has something she needs to go get, Ashe is instructed to tie the two of you up.

“Let me know if it’s too tight,” he says, as he binds your wrists. “Obviously I’m not going to loosen it up so much that you can break free, but if it hurts at all, you can tell me. I don’t have that much experience with this yet.” From the way Ashe talks, it is easy to imagine him as a sort of assistant to Bernadetta, or perhaps her student.

He seems to be good at figuring out what he is doing, though, and ties your wrists just right before moving onto Leonie, who also has no complaints, and also is unable to make the ropes budge even as she struggles. She had been the one to teach Bernadetta how to tie knots; did Ashe learn from Bernadetta, or did he pick that up a long time ago, a long time before he ever came here or knew what those skills would one day be used for?

Whatever the case, he has you both good and prepared by the time Bernadetta returns to the room, this time wearing nothing but a harness, and attached to that harness, extending from her body, is a toy shaped to resemble a cock, a dildo that isn’t too big, but certainly isn’t small either. This must be what she was so excited about, and Ashe gives her an approving once-over.

“If you’re good, I’ll use it on you when I’m done with them,” she says, giving him a playful smile, and making it clear what the ranking is in this arrangement. He may be above you and Leonie, but no matter what, Bernadetta is always the one on top.

“I’ll make sure I’m on my best behavior,” Ashe replies, mimicking her smile.

“How about you get him ready for me first?” she asks, handing him the lube that she also brought with her. While Ashe begins preparing you, Leonie squirms next to you, aroused and left in anticipation, with no one to touch her yet, and Bernadetta simply watches, overseeing all of Ashe’s efforts, as if this is some test he has to pass, as if all of this is a part of his job training to work at the estate.

His fingers are cold when covered in lube, and you wince a bit, before relaxing into his touch. You really needed this, needed anything that would offer you some form of relief after serving all morning, and you can’t hold back your moans, can hardly hold back from giving into your pleasure much too soon. It is your own neediness that makes it feel so good to you, the only reason that you are pushed so close to the edge, just from having Ashe finger you and murmur about how good you’re opening up for him.

Finally, he pulls back, telling Bernadetta that he thinks you’re ready. In the meantime, he is supposed to turn his attention to Leonie. She does not need the lube, but he tenderly fingers her pussy, earning deep and pathetic moans from her, while Bernadetta uses the lube to stroke the toy from top to bottom, getting it covered before getting into position behind you.

With your hands bound behind your back, you have no choice but to stay bent over the bed, willing to take anything from her, but even if you were not tied up, you would surrender easily. Being tied up is just a sign of how willing you are to give up control, not that you need anything to keep you under control.

The tip of the toy prods against your hole, and for a moment, you are nervous, and you have to take a steadying breath. But you trust Bernadetta with this, more than you could ever trust anyone, and she is slow and steady as she eases the toy inside of you, giving you the chance to open around it, to adjust to the feeling of it, until you realize that you are moaning, and that you really, really like this.

Soon enough, she has the toy buried in you, and she murmurs, “There’s a good boy.”

You can’t help but cry out when she praises you like this, so lost in the pleasure of it all that you can’t hope to contain yourself at all. After doing so much for Ashe this morning, and nothing for yourself, you are left aching with need, so aroused that it will be no time at all before you are done in by this, whether she wants you to be or not.

Fortunately, that seems to be the goal that she has in mind, as she murmurs to you about how good you are, about how this is your reward for good behavior, about how she wants to make you feel so good, better than you ever have before. Her thrusts are steady and even, and you work your hips back, inviting more and more from her, pushing yourself closer to your limits, until you know that you are right on the edge.

Besides you, you can hear Leonie moaning as Ashe fingers her, and gently soothes her, telling her that she can’t come just yet, that she needs to hold back just a little while longer, so that her mistress can fuck her as good as she is fucking you right now.

All of it is just too much for you to handle, and as soon as Bernadetta picks up the pace, rocking her hips a little faster into you, you are unable to take another second of it, and you cry out to her, calling out for your mistress, so lost in pleasure that you do not even realize that you are speaking until it is too late to stop, but she does not seem to mind, letting you ride out your orgasm without any complaints or scolding. It seems that this really was meant as a reward for you.

As you relax on the bed, she slowly pulls the toy out of you, and leaves you tied up and slumped over. “I’ll clean this up real quick, and then I’ll be ready for you, Leonie,” she promises, and Leonie whimpers, doing her best to stay patient.

You catch your breath, waiting so that you can watch. Bernadetta soon returns and has the toy prepared again, keeping Leonie pressed against the bed so that she can get behind her and push the toy inside of her, and Leonie cries out, desperate and pathetic while she is penetrated. Ashe returns to your side, and you absentmindedly begin stroking his cock, which he praises you for amidst his adorable moans.

The two of you watch as Bernadetta fucks Leonie, teasing her as she pounds her pussy with the toy. In the midst of telling Leonie what a good girl she’s being, she turns to you and says, “Ashe will untie your hands now. You’re going to help get him ready for me.”

You are excited as Ashe helps you out of your bonds, and with your wrists free, you are able to take the lube from him while he bends over the bed this time, directing you as you finger him and help prepare him, listening to Leonie’s screams of pleasure all the while. Working your first finger into him, and then a second finger, you are pleased to see how easily he opens up for you, eager and willing to take it.

The idea of watching him and Bernadetta go at it, something that you have not really had the chance to see yet, excites you a lot, and it is hard not to get carried away while you are fingering him. You do manage to keep your composure, because you are following orders, but it is difficult, and you are so excited that you can hardly stand it.

Bernadetta does not have to take very long with Leonie, who had struggled not to come just from having Ashe finger her, and it only takes a few moments before she is screaming with her orgasm, though she at least has the self-control to not say any real words while she does. Either that, or she is so incoherent that it was never an option to begin with.

“Both of you are so good,” Bernadetta coos. “You’ve both been so good today, especially playing with your new friend. And your new friend has done a great job taking care of you so far. That’s why I’m going to reward him as well, and the two of you get to watch!”

Ashe does not have to be tied up for his reward, but he is just as eager as the two of you were, remaining bent over so that once Bernadetta has the toy cleaned and prepared for him, she can mount him and press the tip against him.

“You really have been such a good boy today, Ashe,” she says, and he grins.

“That’s an honor, coming from you,” he replies, and she giggles.

“You don’t have to tease me!” she scolds him, and gives him no chance to rebuff before she begins easing the toy inside of him, rendering him speechless as he gives into his moans. You bite your lip, holding back your own moans of excitement as you watch the two of them together, and the steady rocking of her hips, the toy moving in and out of his, and the look of pure pleasure on his face.

Ashe is soon whimpering for her as he comes, taking even less time than either of you did, and you wonder just how badly he needed this. As Bernadetta pulls out of him, she says, “You’re just as good as they are, I’m so proud of you, Ashe. You’re going to fit in so well around here.”

With that, she sets to untying Leonie, before saying, “Alright, now, how will the three of you take care of me, since I did such a good job taking care of you?”

While you eat her ass, Ashe eats her pussy, and she and Leonie kiss passionately, with Leonie fondling her breasts and toying with her nipples.

~X~

By the end of the day, you and Leonie have been put through more than enough situations to leave your dresses in a sorry state in comparison to the way they were when you put them on in the morning. Bernadetta does not seem to mind that though, certain that they can be fixed up and washed, and that replacing them would not be much of an issue either way. But she says that as long as you two are still dressed as her servants, then there is one more thing you can do to serve her before the day is done and the two of you are stripped back down, resuming your typical perpetually naked states.

To you, she says, “You’ve already done such a good job welcoming Ashe and showing him the kinds of fun that we have here. Do you think you could show him one more thing? He’s been on his feet most of the day, so I’m sure he’s tired. Why don’t you give him one of your lovely massages and make him feel all better?”

Ashe sits down, shoes already off, likely prepared for this ahead of time because Bernadetta had planned this all out with him. You get down on your knees in front of him, and while you do, Bernadetta continues talking to Leonie.

“You can take care of me, while they’re doing that, of course,” she says. “You do such an amazing job at it as well, and I’ve been on my feet most of the day, working hard to take care of my pets, too.”

Leonie nods, eager for another chance to serve her mistress and owner, and Bernadetta sits down next to Ashe so that Leonie can kneel next to you. Both of you start with a left foot, taking it into your hands, and side by side, you begin, putting in the effort to please your mistress and your new playmate, a perfect end to an already perfect day. You are so glad that Ashe came to find you all, and so glad that Bernadetta wanted to hire him on, and wanted to let him help her with teasing and dominating and playing with her two beloved pets.

You have a lot of practice with this by now, so you hope that Ashe is as impressed with your abilities as Bernadetta has become over the years. Digging your fingers into the sole of his foot, you listen to his content sighs, as he relaxes under your touch. Next to you, Leonie is doing the same to Bernadetta, giving her a deep massage, while Bernadetta visibly relaxes into it, sighing and saying to Ashe that this was just what she needed after a long day, that he will soon realize just how valuable it is to have such good and loyal pets, willing to do anything for their owner.

“It really is nice,” he murmurs, as you work your fingers up and down, and he looks down at you to smile, encouraging you with his face. Of course, you have only just begun, and after making sure that you have thoroughly massaged him, you move your hand, bringing his foot up to your mouth, so that you can run your tongue down the sole of his foot. Ashe shivers and giggles, not used to being touched like this, and made a little ticklish as a result. Bernadetta has long since gotten used to it all, so when Leonie begins using her tongue, she just sighs happily again, and tells Leonie to keep up the good work.

You tease Ashe with your tongue until he has finally calmed down and the giggles have started to slow down, and then, you take his first toe between your lips, sucking lightly at him, and listening to his ragged breaths. When you open your eyes and glance up, you can see that Bernadetta has her hand wrapped around his cock, and that he has a hand between her legs, the two of them helping one another get off while you and Leonie do your job.

Leonie notices that you have switched to sucking, so she does the same as well, quickly moving on to sucking each of Bernadett’s toes in turn, while you work your way through Ashe’s. He begins to moan, louder and louder, both from your treatment and from Bernadetta’s, and soon enough, it is time for you to switch to his right foot, when you notice that Leonie has already done so with Bernadetta, resuming the massage, rubbing her fingers along the sole of Bernadetta’s foot, earning more content sighs from her mistress, that fade into low moans, the more Ashe fingers her.

The two of them moan in unison, as you and Leonie take cues from one another, watching what the other does as you move through the motions again. Soon enough, you are using your tongue again, and, like before, it takes Ashe a moment to get used to it, while Bernadetta is already used to such things. By the time you are sucking gently on his toes, he is gasping and whimpering, nearing his limit, and you want to work through this part quickly, so that you can be the one to finish him off, wanting to be able to do that much for the new addition, to show him how much fun you have been having with him.

Soon, you are pulling back from his foot so that you can move up, gently nudging Bernadetta’s hand out of the way. She allows you to do that, and Leonie soon follows suit, so that, by the time you have Ashe’s cock buried in your mouth, she has her face between Bernadetta’s legs, eagerly eating her out. Together, the two of you work at them until they are both moaning loudly as they come.

They take their time to catch their breath and recover from their orgasms, and you and Leonie sit back, proud of yourselves. You can both be confident that you have done your best today to prove that you are both the perfect pets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes extensive master-slave roleplay, a slave auction, fake kidnapping, etc

Bernadetta proposes the idea for the new game, meant to be a bit more in-depth than what you and Leonie are used to, but the two of you are enthusiastic about it anyway, and look forward to when it can begin. It is meant to take place over the course of two days, and you will not see much of Bernadetta or Ashe until the second day. Her servants have agreed to take part in it, seeming just as excited as the rest of you, and you and Leonie sleep one night, not knowing that tonight will be the night that it begins.

That was part of the fun- keeping the beginning of the game a mystery. You and Leonie were both aware of what would happen, but neither Bernadetta nor Ashe told you when it would begin, or what day it would all start. You have both spent the past few days excited and anxious, wondering when things would get underway, and it is one night while you are both sleeping outside that you are woken up by the servants grabbing hold of you.

“Quiet, now,” one of the women snaps, her voice sounding much more harsh than you are used to. “Don’t make too much of a fuss, and neither of you have to get hurt.”

“But what are you-” Leonie starts to protest, only to have a hand clapped over her mouth. Though you have not said anything, your mouth is covered as well, by the woman restraining you. There is a third woman, that assists until both you and Leonie are tied up, unable to move or attempt to escape, and then they tie gags around your mouths, so that you can’t make much of a fuss.

“That will teach you,” one of them says. “By the time we are done with the two of you, you will know better than to speak out of turn. After all, good little pets know better than to speak.”

With that, a group of servants joins these three to help them carry the two of you away, dragging you inside, into their quarters in the manor. Previously, neither you nor Leonie has seen this part of the house, and you know that down here, there will be no risk of running into the other two and breaking the illusion of the game. It is nearly morning already, which means that your first day of the game is about to begin, where you will spend a lot of time under the watchful eyes of Bernadetta’s servants, as they prepare you for what is to come.

“We have a lot of work to do before tomorrow,” one of the women says to the two of you. “We have some very important clients coming to our auction tomorrow, and if we want to make any real money, we need to make sure that you are both trained perfectly, to catch their fancy.

“That means that we do not have a moment to waste! I am going to have these women untie you, but know that if either of you attempts to escape, the consequences will be very severe. There is no way out of here, not even if you try, so you will just be risking your lives for nothing. Please remember that, and remember that, if you do well enough in your training, then it is likely that you will have a new master by the end of the day tomorrow. That is your only ticket out of here.”

The women make it clear what they have brought you here for. They are slave traders, who kidnapped you away in the dead of night, coming upon you when you were camping out. You were just what they wanted for this auction, perfectly suiting the tastes of the high profile clients that they know will be attending their next auction. Though they normally have more time to work with their captives, they are pressed for time now because it took them so long to find two pets that fit what they were looking for. They are just making it in at the last minute, and so, they have to make what short time that they have with the two of you really count.

The woman in charge takes a whip in her hands, brandishing it menacingly as you and Leonie are both untied. The threat in her face is clear enough that she does not have to remind you both not to try anything. She will be able to stop you, with no trouble, and she will punish you severely. All you can do is obey her, and hope that things will be easier for you if you do. The only way to survive this and the only way to get out of here is to follow her training, until you are welcomed into the home of your new master.

“Stand up straight!” she cries, coming around behind you and striking you with the whip, so that you snap into the correct posture. You had not even realized that you were not standing up straight, but you see Leonie straightening immediately, trying to avoid the same punishment as you. Even so, the woman finds complaints with her as well, and whips her back until she is satisfied with her posture.

“When you are given an order, no matter what that order may be, you both must comply,” she instructs, once she is standing in front of them again. “Your new masters will be paying good money for you, and they will expect you to be worth every cent that they spend. Disobedience will not be forgiven, and failing to live up to expectations will not be taken lightly. Your masters may be kinder than me at a glance, but they are capable of being much, much crueler, if you happen to disappoint them. Now, with that in mind, let’s get onto our first lesson of the day.”

You realize that you are hungry, but know better than to ask her for anything, hoping that you will be fed while you are under her care. There is just no telling how you will be treated under these circumstances, but the first and foremost matter is your training, as you and Leonie are made to fit the mold of the perfect slaves for your new masters.

“Both of you, on your hands and knees now,” she commands, and the two of you drop as quickly as you can process what she is saying, though she determines that it is not quick enough, whipping you both across the back while you kneel on your hands and knees. You find it hard to stay upright in this position while she takes out her frustrations on you, but you manage to stay firm, though you are shaking quite a bit, so you are not sure how that measures up to her expectations.

“You are both absolutely pathetic, shaking like that. How do you think you can handle your masters if you can’t even handle a whip? Ladies, come over here and show them what they may have to stand up against.” Two of the women come over at her request, one sitting down on Leonie’s back, and the other sitting on your back.

It is even more difficult to remain upright when she is putting all of her weight onto you like that, and you find yourself struggling, hoping that you do not fall, knowing that you would not be able to escape punishment if you did. The leader of the group scoffs at your feeble efforts, shaking her head. “That really is pathetic. I bet neither of you can walk with those ladies riding you, can you? We’re just going to have to build up your strength, so we aren’t stopping until you are able to carry them on your backs. Now get to it!”

It is easier said than done, and though you have never considered yourself particularly weak, you still struggle to support her weight and to crawl forward at the same time. You have always thought of Leonie as incredibly strong, but even she is struggling quite a bit, and you have no idea how either of you are supposed to master it quickly enough to satisfy her. However, you have no choice, and are forced to practice it again and again, whipped whenever you make a mistake, to spur you on. In order to avoid the whip, you have to become as perfect at this as you can be, and your training continues for a while, a grueling process that you find exhausting.

It only helps to bring out how hungry you are, and you wish more than anything that you could eat right now. You know that Leonie must be very hungry as well, but neither of you dare ask for food, or anything else, while you are being made to train. This woman has made it clear that she will show you no gentleness, and the best thing you can do is be quiet and obedient, and hope that you are soon able to do things to her satisfaction. There is absolutely no way out of this situation, and you belong entirely to her until you go home with your new master, one of the high profile clients that they seem so excited about.

After what feels like hours of training, when you are certain that you will collapse from exhaustion and hunger, the leader finally calls for an end of this session of your training, saying, “It’s time to feed the animals!”

You know how pathetic it is to be excited to hear her say that, but you can’t help yourself, already resigned to your situation, and so hungry that you do not care about anything other than eating. It must be early afternoon by now, and you have not eaten since dinner the night before, since you and Leonie camped outside together. You would have eaten breakfast hours ago if you were still free to do as you wanted, and you are absolutely starving.

First, you and Leonie are both tied back up, with your hands behind your backs, the leader claiming that you can only have your hands free during training, when she says that you can. Then, she has you both kneel on the ground with some of the other women put food bowls in front of each of you, looking not unlike the sorts that dogs would eat out of. It is clear that they expect you to eat like animals, just the same as the way they treat you like animals, and as they fill your bowls with meat, you decide that you do not care in the slightest, just as long as you get to eat.

Of course, eating without use of your hands is difficult- or, at least, it would be difficult for someone in this situation without your experience as a pet, but you are playing an important part now, and you look at it confused, a little indignant. Leonie looks over to you, playing her part just as well, and you both hesitate for a moment. A moment too long, it seems, because it is not long before the leader is standing over you, whipping you both and ordering you to eat right away, before she gets angry.

Leaning down, you press your face into the bowl and begin eating, so overwhelmed by being able to have food that you soon lose yourself in it, adapting very quickly as you scarf down the meat that they gave you. Chewing and swallowing as quickly as possible, and not caring what a mess you make of your face, it does not take you long to polish off everything in the bowl. When you look over at Leonie, you see that she has finished as well, her face just as messy as yours. The two of you may be treated less than human, but at the very least, you have been able to have a good and filling meal, to make up for how hungry you have been.

But your training is not over yet, and once the bowls are taken away, it is time to get even more serious. The woman has you stripped out of your clothes by her cohorts, leaving the two of you naked in front of the group, but at least your hands are untied again. Leonie is stripped as well, the two of you left with your bodies on display, and they give you appraising looks, seeming to like what they see.

“You won’t be needing clothes anymore,” she says. “If your masters want to clothe you later on down the line, that it is entirely up to them, but we won’t be dressing you anymore, and you will have to be presented to them naked, so that they know exactly what they are getting used to.”

The next lesson that she has for you is another service-based action, this one going a bit further than just carrying your master around as if you were their horse. This time, you had to lay on your back, side by side with Leonie, as two of the women come over to straddle your faces, while you are both instructed to eat their asses. You are told that you are not to get her off in any other way, but that you are to use your tongue to pleasure her anally, until she says that she is satisfied.

“Do you think you can handle that?” the woman asks, walking between the two of you. “I will be watching, of course, so that I can judge for myself if you are doing an adequate job. We will not be able to move on until you can perfect this, so you had better hope that you learn fast, because we have a lot of ground to cover today, and I get very impatient, very easily.”

With that, the two women lean down a bit further, and you and Leonie are both told to start, given permission to use your hands a little bit, but not to help stimulate your partner. You are able to spread her ass cheeks so that you can push your face between them, running your tongue along her hole, listening to her gasp out at the contact. Right now, you are determined to prove yourself good at this, no matter how pathetic the situation may be.

Even if you know that you will not be proving much, you want to prove that you are good at this, so that you can impress your captor and not earn any more of her wrath. You begin working your tongue inside of the woman, and she squirms on top of you, her breath catching in her throat as she begins to get into this. She will soon be moaning helplessly for you, you hope, so that you can prove you have already perfected your skills and move on to whatever awaits you next. Though you would rather stay in more comfortable territory than move onto the unknown, you also know that dragging things out will only upset your captor more, and ultimately make the whole experience worse for you.

Before long, the woman sitting on your face has begun to moan, as you work your tongue inside of her, not needing anything else to make her feel good, able to use your tongue to satisfy her. You can only hope that Leonie is having an easy time with it as well, but judging by the way her partner has started to cry out, you can rest assured that you have nothing to worry about on that front.

The two of you stay hard at work, tongues buried in the kidnappers’ holes, and soon enough, it becomes evident that you do not need more than your tongues to please someone, and that you are both quite adept at using your tongues in this way. By the time you have made your partner gasp and cry out, coming suddenly from only this stimulation, Leonie is not far behind, pushing her partner over the edge as well. The leader of the group has not had a single comment while watching over you, and you hope that that is a good sign.

As the women dismount your faces, she walks in between you again, looking down at both of you and saying, “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it? If you can behave like that all the time, then you’ll impress whoever ends up buying you for sure. Unfortunately, it can’t all be that easy, and we are nowhere near done training you yet. That was just a warm up, to prove that you at least know a little bit about what you need to do for them.”

She laughs, more to herself than anyone else, and says, “Let’s see if you’re able to do a little more for them. Do you two think you have what it takes to fuck your partners asses until they’re content?”

Both of you look up in confusion, with Leonie a bit more confused than you are, understandably so. As if sensing this, the captor says, “It’s alright, we have everything taken care of. Just make sure that you’re both ready to give them what they need, and hope that you can impress me as much as you did with this.”

She gets a toy attached to a harness for Leonie, showing what she meant by saying that they had everything taken care of. Leonie is made to put it on, and she looks down at the toy, stroking it for a moment, as if it were an actual dick, as if she could feel anything from that. Either way, you can see a hint of excitement in her eyes, and wonder just how much she is enjoying the idea of fucking one of her captors. You certainly are not able to keep your erection under control, so you can relate to that.

The same women that sat on your faces are soon bent over in front of you, so that both of you can get into position behind them. You are both given lubricant, and you make quick work of applying it to your cock, trying not to moan as you touch yourself, not wanting your captor to think that you are enjoying yourself too much. At the same time, Leonie begins getting her toy slick and ready for the woman before her. Soon enough, you are both ready, grabbing hold of their hips, both pressing your tips against their holes, still wet from your saliva.

As you begin to push inside of her, you are already overwhelmed by your arousal, and doing your best to keep under control. Her ass is so tight, and you were already so turned on just by eating her out. Now, you are pushed closer to your limits, just from beginning to push inside of her, and you bite your lip hard, to try and hold back any moans that threaten to escape. You know that this is not about your pleasure, no matter how much this may pleasure you.

Once you have buried yourself completely inside of her, you are in awe of just how tight and wonderful that she feels, digging your fingers into her hips to try and steady yourself, before you get too carried away. It is difficult not to get carried away, forgetting the terror of being kidnapped and the uncertainty of what comes next, even easy to forget the impending auction as you begin thrusting into her, fucking her from behind and working to draw out moans from her, hoping that you will be able to please her again.

Leonie seems to be falling comfortably into this rhythm, making her partner cry out in ecstasy as she works her hips, fucking her with the toy so comfortably that one would think it really was a part of her body. You know that you have no need to worry about her right now, and that she is handling herself just fine. She is good at what she does, proving her worth as a slave capable of doing every challenge that the captor has set before her so far, and you do what you can to keep up, also wanting to prove your worth in this regard.

Though Leonie’s partner is the first to come from all of this, your partner is not far behind, not as you really allow yourself to get lost in it, hoping that you are able to hold back your own excitement in the process, because you are certain that you will be punished severely if you come without permission. Somehow, you manage to hold back, even as you work your partner closer to her climax, until she is screaming out in pleasure, signifying that you have once again passed this portion of your training.

“Once again, the two of you did not disappoint,” your captor comments. “But now, it’s time to show how you take dick, so let’s see if you can both handle that.”

“But I-” you start to protest, and she slaps you hard across the face, silencing you immediately.

“You are not to speak to me!” she snaps, reminding you of your place very quickly. Though you are still high from your pleasure, she brings you back to reality, reminding you that you are in no position to demand anything, or expect anything out of this situation. All you can do is continue to follow orders.

While your original partners walk away, two new women come forward, already both equipped with strap ons, and carrying lubricant with them, and your captor sneers at you. “You see? They’re already prepared for this phase of your training. And I can tell that you’re dying to get off, you filthy thing. You have my permission to do so, but only if it is while you are being fucked, and you know that you have to wait for permission any other time that you are in my care. After all, you will always have to wait for your master’s position, once you go to live with them.”

Though she speaks directly to you, because you were the one who began to act out, her words are for Leonie as well, and both of you do as you are supposed to, bending over and getting on your hands and knees, while your new partners cover their toys with lubricant, before kneeling down behind you. A slick, cool finger is prods against your hole, and you gasp, choking back a noise of surprise, as she begins to work it inside of you, not wasting a moment before getting started.

A second finger soon follows, working you loose, and you are so turned on from having to fuck the other woman without being able to come yourself that it is an easy task for her to get you that excited. All you can do is whimper and moan, trying and failing to be quiet before eventually giving in, and hoping that your noises will not earn you any harsh punishment later down the line. Right now, all you can think about is how good it will feel to finally be able to come, and release all of the pent up tension that you have been dealing with.

She takes her time in getting you ready, or perhaps time just feels like it is moving more slowly because of how much you need it. Whatever the case, you are much more ecstatic than you expected to be when she finally pulls her fingers out and presses the tip of the toy against you, slowly beginning to ease it inside of you. A low moan escapes your lips, your excitement far too much to withstand under these conditions, ready to give into her completely and without any question.

She is slow and gentle at first, but once she has the toy completely buried within you, she does not hold back, beginning to thrust into you rather roughly, reaching a hand down to pull your hair back while she fucks you. You do not mind this rough treatment, more than happy to give in, but overall just happy to be able to be fucked like this, to be able to get any sort of attention at all, when you are so needy that you can hardly stand.

There is no doubt in your mind that you are doing a very good job of proving that you can take it, so your captor should also have no complaints with your performance now. You will be able to take whatever your new master can throw at you in this regard, you are sure, but perhaps that is just because you are so horny right now that you would take anything. Already, you are at your limit, whimpering as you are finally unable to hold back anymore, glad that you have permission to come this time, because you do not think that you would be able to stop either way.

Groaning, you let go, coming hard and crying out incoherently, all while she continues to roughly pound you. And even then, she is not done with you, fucking you until she is satisfied, intent on leaving you sore, but you just relax, soaking in the afterglow, so relieved after being able to come that nothing else matters. You are willing to let her do whatever she wants to you, especially now that you feel so much better.

Laying your face against the ground, you look over to see Leonie, laying on her back, legs pushed up and back, as her partner fucks her just as hard as yours fucks you, leaving her moaning out desperately, an incredibly lewd expression on her face as she is pushed closer and closer to her orgasm, not only proving that she is good at taking it, but that she loves every second of it, and that she needs this just as badly as you did.

It does not take long for Leonie to be pushed over the edge either, and she screams out with her orgasm, but her partner actually slows to a stop when she comes, and only then does yours follow suit, resting still inside of you for a moment before finally pulling out the toy.

You and Leonie are left slumped forward and back as you try to catch your breath, and your captor comes back over to comment on the situation. She nods approvingly and says, “You’re both such slutty pets that it seems you have no trouble learning how to be fucked. It’s a good thing that we found such disgustingly depraved sluts when we were out hunting for slaves, because that means the short amount of time we have to work in will not be as much of a problem. Now, both of you get up. There is more work to be done.”

You struggle to get up, legs still weak from your excitement, and when you stumble a bit, she gives you a hard slap across your face, causing you to fall back down, which then leads to her whipping you a few times, saying, “I told you to get up! You are to do as I say, remember?”

You nod, looking down as you finally get stable, standing next to Leonie, who is trembling a bit. Noticing this, she slaps Leonie as well, scolding her for looking so uncertain, before finally collecting herself. “Now that you’re both up, we’re going to take a little walk to get some exercise, and then the two of you are going to clean me up.”

Because you are going outside, you have to have your arms bound behind your back again, and then you and Leonie are tied together, the bonds on your wrists connected, as well as a rope connecting your ankles, so that you have to walk slowly and carefully to avoid falling. This is likely to ensure that you will not be able to run away.

Finally, you both have a collar secured around your neck, which is then clipped to a leash, so that she can walk the two of you. “We’ll all be going outside with you,” she warns, “so don’t think that you will be able to escape us. Even if we untied you completely, you would not be able to escape.”

You and Leonie are taken out into the yard then, where you are made to walk around on your new leashes, your captor walking you while you must remain naked, being paraded around like prizes. After walking for a little while, she has her whip out, whipping you from behind to make you move faster, before she orders you to get on your hands and knees.

Of course, with your hands bound behind your back, you can’t do that, and she whips you again, shouting, “I gave you an order!” So you and Leonie, afraid of what might happen if you continue to defy her, get down on your knees, facedown in the grass.

“Ah, I see,” she says. “Ladies, come untie their arms so they can crawl like the animals they are. But remember, even with your hands free, you still have no chance of running away, so don’t even think about it.”

With your hands free, you are able to crawl the way she wants you to, and she seems proud of herself, keeping the two of you naked and leashed, and whipping you whenever she wants you to move faster, exploring the yard several times over, before she finally has you return inside. Only then is the rope around your ankles removed, and even though she takes off the leash, she does leave the collars on the two of you, saying that they are a nice touch to remind you of your current submission.

“Now, I think it’s time you two make yourselves useful and clean me up,” your captor says, and as she speaks, the other women come over to help her strip out of her clothing. It is the first time that she has been directly involved in anything, instead of just watching from a distance, and observing everything that happens. You know that you will have to do your best to impress her in this situation, or else the punishment will likely be even more severe.

You and Leonie both stick close to her sides, waiting for her orders, and soon, she lifts her arms over her head and says, “I worked up quite a sweat on that walk. I want you both to use your tongues to lick me clean. If you’re really useful slaves, then that should not be any trouble for either of you.”

You know better than to hesitate by now, not giving her a moment to think that you are not ready and willing to do just as she says before pressing your tongue against her skin, running it along her sides and her stomach. Leonie is just as quick to do it as you are, so that neither of you are punished for your hesitation this time.

As you use your tongue to lick her clean, you steadily drift up her side until your face is nestled in her armpit, paying special attention to licking her here, to make sure that she enjoys every second of your service. She brings her arm down on you, holding you in place as her breathing grows heavy and Leonie, noticing how well this works, follows suit, mimicking what you do so that you are both buried in her armpits, licking her dutifully, making her moan a bit, and even praise you a bit, telling you that you are both doing a good job.

It goes on for quite some time, but you dare not stop until you are told to, knowing better than to do anything that might upset her at this point, after you have finally begun to impress her, and after you have started to prove your usefulness. The walk involved a lot of punishments, and you are doing what you can to avoid being whipped again for as long as possible, knowing by now that the day is at least half over, that you are nearly halfway through your training at her hands.

Eventually, though, she does lift her arms and say, “That’s quite enough, both of you. I have something else that I need to take care of. Now...which one of you will I use?” She looks between the two of you, as if trying to make a very important decision, before her eyes finally remain on you, and she nods, saying, “You’ll do. Does anybody want to use the other one?” It seems that the other women know exactly what she is referring to, because one quickly steps forward, agreeing that she will be the one to “use” Leonie.

She pushes you down rather roughly, and you do your best to steady yourself before getting on your back, like she wants you to do. You are starting to get used to her being needlessly rough with you, even when she is not frustrated with you at all, though you still wish that there were more you could do to avoid punishment, but it seems that sometimes, punishment comes without you doing anything to deserve it.

Either way, you think you know what is coming when she straddles your face, ready to use your tongue to please her in another way, but before you can start, she says, “Keep your mouth open. I don’t want you to make too much of a mess with this.”

Only then do your realize that her intention is not to have you eat her out- or at least, that is not the first thing on her list. First, she is going to piss in your mouth, and you keep your mouth as wide open as you can, before she begins to relax her bladder on top of you, sighing in contentment as she lets loose, letting you drink down every drop. As she empties her bladder, you do your best not to let anything spill, though when you pause to swallow at times, your face gets wet as a result, and you know that when she notices, she is not going to be pleased with you.

But until then, she is more concerned with finishing up, and then lowering herself further, so that she can sit on your face. Now she wants you to eat her out, and she snaps, “Well, what are you waiting for? You’d better get to it!” As you press your tongue inside of her, hurrying to do as she wants you to, the other woman squats over Leonie’s face, sighing in relief as she begins peeing into Leonie’s mouth.

You do not have much focus to spare on Leonie’s situation, however, and soon have to focus entirely on pleasing your captor, working your tongue deeper inside of her, using every skill that you have in this regard to make her gasp and moan, to make her want more from you, until she is trembling on the edge, always crying out for more, always demanding everything that she possibly can.

When she does finally come, it is with a passionate scream, and by then, Leonie is already well into eating out her partner, and well into making her moan as well. Your captor dismounts and looks down at you, squinting before leaning down touch the droplets of urine that have fallen off your face and onto the floor. She slaps you hard then, and stands back up, spitting down on you as she does.

“I told you not to make a mess! Can’t you do any better than that, you filthy pet?” she snaps. “When I give an order, you are to follow it!”

She spits on you again, as if to drive the point home, and sighs, shaking her head in frustration. “I don’t have time for you to mess things up like that. We’re already on such a tight schedule. The day is nearly over, and I still have things that I need to teach the two of you. Alright, then, we can’t waste anymore time.”

She has the two of you get up and follow her, as she crosses the room to a chair. When she sits down, she has both you and Leonie get on the floor in front of you, extending her feet and ordering you to remove her shoes. Once you have done that, she says, “After such a long and exhausting day, you must be prepared to help your master relax in any way possible. Giving them a massage- no, worshiping at their feet, and quite literally- is one of the best ways that you can do that. Each of you are to show me your skills in that area, so let’s see it.”

You and Leonie look to each other for a moment before getting to work, each taking one of her feet in hand, and beginning to rub and massage her. At first, you start out slow, digging your thumbs into the sole of her foot, working them deep so that you can work out any tension that you find, and it is not long before you feel her start to relax. At your side, Leonie seems to be doing a good job helping her relax as well, until your captor is sighing indulgently, allowing herself to enjoy the moment.

You carry on with the massage for some time, working your way up and down her foot, but you can soon sense her getting bored with the repetitive treatment, until you know that you will have to do something different soon, before you are met with punishment for allowing her to get bored. She had said to worship, not just massage, and you do that the best way you can think of, leaning forward to replace your hand with your tongue, running it along the sole of her foot, licking up and down until you finally reach her toes, and wrap your lips around the biggest one, so that you are able to suck.

From what you can see out of the corner of your eye, Leonie has begun to do the same thing, the two of you trying to sync your actions without being able to discuss them at all beforehand. Your captor moans indulgently as you suck on her toes, working your way down each toe, and then, once you have reached the end, you begin working your way back up, listening to her gasping moans, as she lets herself get lost in it. You hope that this means you are doing another excellent job, proving just how suited for all of this that you are.

According to them, they kidnapped you by chance, but with the way things are going, it must seem as though they found the perfect victims by chance, and that they will have a very successful auction as a result.

You and Leonie both keep this up until she is satisfied with her treatment, pulling her feet back and saying, “That’s very good, both of you. Now, it is nearly time for your dinner, and after that, we will keep rehearsing what you have learned until it is time for you to go out to your cages.”

The two of you are bound before you are given your bowls to eat from again, denied use of your arms so that when the meat is poured out for you, you have no choice but to lean down, making messes of your faces, as you eat, not realizing just how starving you were until she mentioned that it was once again time to eat. But, then, you have not eaten since your breakfast this morning, so it makes sense that you would be hungry. You suppose that you were just distracted by all of the work that you have had to do today.

By the time your food is cleared away, you are starting to feel sleepy, but she keeps your training going until late into the night, making you repeat various actions from earlier in the day, while she whips you any time you make even the slightest mistake, until you become so tired that you are whipped often for mistakes, and you barely even register the whipping when it happens.

Finally, she grows tired enough that she no longer has the energy to continue punishing you, saying, “Your cage has been set up outside. The two of you will sleep there for tonight, and then you have an early morning tomorrow! It’s a big day, so you need your rest.”

You have no idea how she expects you to get that rest, with the uncomfortable cage that you and Leonie are led to, bound together at the ankles again so that you will not be able to run away. And even when it starts to rain, she does not seem to notice, having the two of you shut in there and bidding you goodnight, before hurrying back into the house so that she does not get wet.

You and Leonie curl up together, the roof of the cage not enough to stop you from getting wet as the wind blows the rain in from all directions. It is going to be a very long night, with difficult sleep, and then in the morning, it will be time for the big auction that you have spent all day preparing for. It seems like an eternity ago that you and Leonie slept comfortably in a tent, even though it was only the night before.

Though you are cold and uncomfortable, the cage that you sleep in seems to perfectly suit you now, after the day that you have spent training to become a perfect slave.

~X~

The next morning, you are woken up bright and earlier by the slavers, and brought in to be prepared for the auction. You are washed from head to toe, so that you look your best for the clients coming today, and then they write on your bodies, claiming that they need to fit as many of your selling points into the auction as possible, and that writing it on you is the best advertisement, so that anything they do not have time to say will still clearly be on display.

The things that they write are embarrassing and degrading, intent on humiliating you up until the last moment. On random places on yours and Leonie’s bodies, they will write things such as, “fuck toy,” and “easy slut,” and then, in more direct places, they will get more in detail. On your lower back, above your ass, they write “loves to be fucked here,” with an arrow, and do the same to Leonie, front and back. On your cheeks, with arrows pointing to your mouths, they write, “great for eating ass,” on one side, and simply, “very useful,” on the other. And then, across your chest, “piss drinker,” is written, as if they forgot they could put that on your mouth.

By the time you are being bound by your hands again and marched to the auction, your bodies have both been marked up with these humiliating statements, before you are brought to a stage that has been constructed in the yard. Standing up there alone, you are made to wait until two nobles ride up on their horses, eager for the auction to begin. They are introduced as Ashe and Bernadetta, the two high profile clients that the slavers have been so desperate to impress.

You are up first in the auction. Your captor slaps your ass as she brings you forward, saying, “This little pet knows his place! He will follow any order that you give him, no matter how demeaning it may seem, and will carry it out with enthusiasm! He has many skills, which I’m sure you can see just by looking at his body.” She gestures for you to turn around you do so, and then she slaps your ass again, where the clients can see. “Don’t you just want to take him home for yourself? Alright, we’re going to start the bidding at…”

A bidding war then starts, between Ashe and Bernadetta. You are left in a daze, trying to keep up with the numbers as they shout them back and forth, neither seeming eager to back down, until Ashe finally manages to get the lead on Bernadetta, who is either unable or unwilling to go any higher for you. You are not even sure how much you have sold for, before Ashe is declared the winner. You are made to wait onstage as Leonie’s auction takes place as well.

The captor runs through pretty much the same selling points as she gropes at Leonie’s breasts before showing off her ass as well, and then starting the bidding. It begins as another bidding war, but Ashe backs down a lot more quickly this time, likely having spent the majority of what he brought on you. He can’t keep up for long, and Bernadetta is soon declared Leonie’s new owner.

The two of them then come up to collect their new prizes, not bothering to spare you any words as they do. After all, what use is there in talking to their new slaves? You are little more than a pet to them now, meant to live out the rest of your life following orders rather than being regarded as a human being. Despite yourself, you find yourself growing excited as you look at Ashe, knowing that he is your new owner, and that you will be made to serve him for the rest of your life.

“Alright, let’s get him ready to go,” Ashe says, and the slavers help him get you onto his horse, dangling face first over it, as you are tied to the horse to ensure that you will not be able to get away, and securely, so that you will not fall off. The same is done to Bernadetta’s horse, with Leonie left dangling over it, and then the two of them mount to ride off. They seem to be going in the same direction, which raises the question of why they were so competitive over who got what slave, but you know that you are currently in no position to question anything that your new master does, nor anything that Leonie’s new master does.

They ride past the auction, and you are not on the road for very long before you are brought to the front of a vast estate, where Ashe unties you, helping you off of his horse and keeping your hands bound. Bernadetta does the same to Leonie, and the two of you are lead into what you assume must be your new home. It is a beautiful estate, with beautiful servants everywhere, welcoming the return of their masters.

“This is where you will be serving me from now on,” Ashe tells you. “Of course, you will be spending a lot of time outside, but the slavers told me that you were used to that. You will be sleeping in a cage, like you did when you were with them, so that I know you will not try to run away on me. But for now, let’s take some time to get a little more acquainted, alright?”

Before he wants to try you out, however, he wants to feed you. Neither you nor Leonie were fed this morning, so you are both quite hungry, and by now, the idea of eating out of a bowl excites you very much, just to know that you will be able to eat at all. You realize that you can get used to any conditions easily enough, and that that was the purpose of all of the training. After dinner is over, the two of you are brought into another room, where you are made to pleasure them. Briefly, you remember all the writing on your body, realizing that they have not made any efforts to wash it off, but you realize that you would not mind staying like this, if you had to.

As if reading your mind, Ashe points to the writing along your cheeks and on your chest, saying, “I’m really interested in seeing how true all of that is. Do you think you can show me?”

When you nod, he pushes you to your knees, standing over you as he undoes his pants and says, “Alright, then make sure that you keep your mouth open.” You look up at him, mouth hanging wide open just as he has instructed, and with a sigh of relief, he lets loose, pissing into your mouth and letting you drink it all down, doing the best that you can to prove yourself to him now that you officially belong to him.

And while you are proving yourself to Ashe, Bernadetta has Leonie get on the ground so that she can squat over her face, seeming just as interested in testing these things out, taking her cues from the two of you as she pisses into Leonie’s mouth, moaning happily and praises the woman beneath her. Ashe seems very content as well, the two of them emptying their bladders into the mouths of their two new slaves. When Ashe is done with you, he nudges you a bit more, so that you will get on your hands and knees.

At the same time, Bernadetta sits on Leonie’s face, commanding her to prove that her mouth is just as useful as the slavers have claimed it can be. Judging by the way she quickly starts moaning, louder and louder as Leonie uses her tongue on her new mistress, it seems that she has gotten her money’s worth with this one. You are glad to see that Leonie is doing a good job taking care of her mistress, but now it is time to focus on your own master, and making sure that you can do whatever Ashe wants you to.

It turns out that he wants to see how sturdy you are, saying, “The slavers said you were able to be ridden around as if you were a pony. I’d love a chance to try that out, so stay on your hands and knees and I’ll see if you can hold me up.” Though he is slightly heavier than the women who helped train you, it is not by much, and you have been waiting for something like this, doing what you can to remain stable and show no signs of weakness as he sits on your back.

Once he is satisfied with your stability, he commands you to move, and to carry him around the room. All the while, you can hear Bernadetta moaning for Leonie, and can glance out of the corner of your eye to see the way she throws her head back as she rides Leonie’s face, with you carrying Ashe around, who is probably enjoying the show quite a bit. You can certainly understand that sentiment.

You have no idea how long he is going to keep this up, but you know that you would be willing to do it until you collapsed from exhaustion, if that is what it takes. Fortunately for you, it does not quite come to that, and Ashe is soon content, saying, “I want to keep testing you out, and seeing if everything that they said about you is true.”

This time, he is more focused on the writing on your ass. By now, Bernadetta has gotten up and left Leonie bent over while she went to fetch something, and you are soon bent over next to Leonie, feeling Ashe’s cool, lube-slicked fingers in your ass, making it difficult for you to hold back moans as he works you open. You bite your lip, but a moan still escapes, as it quickly becomes more than you can handle, and more than you can hope to hold back from.

“There’s my slutty little slave,” he says, sounding more like he is talking to himself than to you. At that moment, Bernadetta returns, wearing a strap-on that she is working her hand up and down, as if stroking herself off, but really, she is getting it coated in a fair amount of lube. The two of you are both going to be fucked at the same time, and you are very eager for this, finding that you desperately want to be fucked by your new master. Leonie seems just as excited as you are, and as Ashe gets into position, so does Bernadetta, the two of them moving almost in sync, tips posed against the two of you, before they both jerk their hips forward, Ashe burying his cock inside of you at the same time that Bernadetta buries the toy inside of Leonie.

You cry out, glad that you are allowed to express your excitement as Ashe fucks you in the ass, and you push back as he thrusts forward, wanting to feel more of him inside of you, wanting to hear the way that he moans, and knowing that it is because of you, and because you are doing a good job. You never thought that you would ever be this excited to be able to be someone’s slave, to give yourself over to them completely, but even after only belonging to Ashe for a very short amount of time, you are already completely caught up in it, and happier than you can ever remember being.

You are willing to give everything up for this, achieving something that you have never experienced before, finding the powerlessness strangely invigorating. It had started to set in with your captors, but now that you are here with Ashe, you have completely embraced your lot in life.

It is not long before Ashe’s frantic thrusts bring him to climax, and as he comes inside of you, he groans, praising you for a job well done, for proving that more of your selling points were true. And while he is still leaning over you, he reaches around to lazily stroke you, and you are happy with whatever attention you can get from him. You are embarrassingly close, and so it takes him only a few moments of working his hand up and down before you come for your master, moaning pathetically for him.

When Bernadetta is done with Leonie, she talks with Ashe, telling him that she has an idea for what he can do with you next, and then the two of them sit back as she says, “The slavers did mention that they are incredibly good at tending to your feet. I know I intend to see if my pet can do that. You should do the same.”

Sitting next to her, Ashe nods and says, “That’s a great idea. Alright, you heard her. Come over here and show me what your old captors were on about.”

You and Leonie barely have a chance to catch your breath before you are back to work, and it is obvious that your new masters will keep the two of you very busy as time goes on. But you do not mind that at all, and kneeling in front of Ashe, you remove his shoes so that you can begin rubbing his feet, hoping that you can do as good of a job for him as you did for your captor, back when you made her so proud of you for being able to handle the job well.

Repeating what you did then, you start with one foot, where you give him a thorough massage, making him moan as you working your fingers in to work the tension out, and only once you are satisfied with that do you switch off to the other foot, following the same procedure.

You wait until you are done massaging both of them, paying a lot of attention to that, before you move on to using your mouth, while you can tell Leonie is doing it a little bit differently. As she finishes with the first of Bernadetta’s feet, she immediately moves on to sucking her toes, planning to finish with that first, before moving on to massage the other. Bernadetta seems to be enjoying herself a lot, relaxing happily, but you can tell that you are doing a good job with Ashe, and that he likes everything that you are doing for him.

Soon enough,though, you feel that you have done enough rubbing on both feet, and that it is time to move on to using your mouth, running your tongue along the soles of his feet, before sucking your way down each of his toes, making him moan and even giggle a bit, whenever you happen to hit a ticklish spot. By the time you are done with him, you have done an incredibly thorough job, and you know that Leonie has done the same to Bernadetta, judging by the praise that she is being heaped with.

The day passes by with your new masters testing you out and breaking you in in every way that they possibly can, trying out many of the things that your captors wanted to train you in. Bernadetta rides on Leonie’s back wen she realizes that she has not yet tried that, and Ashe rides on you again then, and even after they are both satisfied with that, they leave the two of you to walk on all fours, following them around dutifully as they decide what they want to do to you next.

When evening is upon you, after you have your dinner from a bowl again, Ashe says that he has one last test for your mouth before it is time for him to go to bed for the night, and time for you to rest up for another day of service. As he gets on his hands and knees in front of you, you are soon behind him, so that you can show him that another one of the messages on your face is true. Spreading his cheeks, you bury your tongue inside of him, greedier and hungrier than you were even when eating your dinner, wanting to show him your worth so much that you can’t hope to curb your enthusiasm, working your tongue deeper inside of him, drawing out more and more moans from him, until Ashe is crying out almost pathetically, desperate to come as you help to get him there.

And while you show him your skills, Bernadetta is on Leonie’s face again, crying out in glee as she gets to use her slave again, the two masters ecstatic with what they have gained today. You do not slow down until Ashe has come, until he is gasping as he tries to catch his breath, and even then, you wait until he says that you have done a good job before you finally pull back.

It has been a long day and you are all tired, so soon after, your masters show you to where you will be sleeping from here on out. The two of them will live inside the gorgeous manor, while you and Leonie will sleep in the backyard, in cages similar to the one that you slept in while with the slavers. It already looks as though it might rain tonight, but the two of you are still locked up and left out there, just before the rain begins to fall.

When you wake up in the morning, the writing has washed away from your bodies, but the messages still ring true, and you are eager to spend another day proving that, as you serve your new master willingly.

~X~

The game goes on for a few days like this before any of you decide to break character, and by the end, you have nearly become convinced of your role as a slave. It is the most fun that any of you have had in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains more of the slave roleplay, with manual labor and branding added in

As you settle into your new life as a slave, you quickly discover that the arrangement is not entirely exclusive, and that there are times when you and Leonie will switch masters, when you work with Bernadetta, and Leonie works with Ashe. On one such day, a few days into this new life, the four of you go your separate ways, with your masters taking the two of you out to work on different tasks.

While Leonie is going out to work in the fields, while you are going down into the mines, with Bernadetta leading you there. You and Leonie are both bound up as much as possible, so that there is no chance for escape, with ankle cuffs that allow you just enough room to walk, and you wear nothing else beyond the bondage equipment. Behind you, Bernadetta walks with a whip, cracking it along your back whenever you move too slowly, leading you outside, and then down into the private mines on her estate, where you will be doing your work for the afternoon.

It is at least nice and cool down here, almost too cool, without any clothes on, but you are sure that it is preferable to working outside in the fields, like you know Leonie will be doing all day. By now, your back is already stinging and sore from being whipped so many times by Bernadetta, and it seems that no matter what speed you walk at, it would never be enough to satisfy her, seeing as she sometimes whips you for moving too quickly as well. Perhaps she is just looking for an excuse to be rough with you, and if that is the case, you find that you really do not mind that.

“Now, you’d better get to work mining,” Bernadetta commands you. There are actual workers down here, doing their job as they are paid to, more of the women that work on her estate, and you feel out of place, dressed down as you are, being whipped and followed by her, overseeing all of your work, but that honestly only makes it more thrilling for you. You love to show her just how devoted you are, and love for it to be on display, the other workers able to see that you are willing to do all of this with little to no reward, whipped for the slightest transgression, while Bernadetta watches you from a distance, not dirtying herself in the slightest while she commands you to work harder.

It is difficult to use a pickax with your hands bound as they are, and you are given just enough distance between the two of them to be able to swing it, and even then, you feel as though it is a struggle, each movement taking a bit more work than it would have if you were able to move freely. The women working down here certainly do not seem to have this problem, something that Bernadetta points out as she whips you every time that she notices you falling behind.

“Pick up the pace!” she demands. “Are you really so pathetic that you’re outdone by everyone else? You were advertised to me as a strong and capable slave, but if you can’t even do this basic work, then it seems that you are little more than a pathetic and horny slut. I know that you’re very good at whoring yourself out, but I did not just buy you for that!”

Her insults only serve to further thrill you, spurring you on to work harder so that she can’t see just how aroused you are by this situation. The cool air of the mine and the hard work also help to keep you a little bit under control, but every time she whips you or insults you, you fear that this time it will be too much for you to handle. Though she claims to have purchased you for purposes besides sexual ones, what she does not understand is that so much of this has become sexual to you, that you associate any sort of pain or punishment with pleasure, a truly depraved masochist of a slave.

Or perhaps she does realize that, and that is why she taunts you so much. Perhaps she already sees right through you, and mocks you for your pathetic state whiles he has you do all of this hard work, enjoying your depravity from a distance. Whatever the case, you are glad to be here, glad to be doing this work for her, and glad to be used and abused by your mistress.

The work is slow going no matter how hard you try to keep up the pace, until she is yanking you by your chains, so that she can look you in the eye while she spits in your mouth. When she sees your reaction to this, she laughs and says, “You really are pathetic. I wonder if there’s anything I can even do to punish you.” She spits again, knowing that your mouth will be open and eager, before she turns you lose to get back to work, letting go of your chains so that you fall, and when you get up, you quite dirty.

You have no chance to try and brush yourself off, as she whips you and commands that you get back to work, so you are left in a muddy state as you contain to pick at the walls, growing dirtier as you go, not even sure what she is hoping that you will find down here. Perhaps even this task only exists to mock you, completely mundane work all for the sake of keeping you hard at work, while she watches for her own amusement, whipping you whenever you slow down even though the pace does not matter at all. If so, it is all the more exciting, and makes it all the easier for you to get lose in your own arousal, just barely able to keep your mind on the task at hand.

Bernadetta makes you work hard for her for the whole of the afternoon, giving you no breaks to do anything else, watching you exhaust yourself on the menial task while getting incredibly muddy in the process. In fact, the closest thing you get to a break is at a point when you have fallen very behind in the work, letting the actual miners get much farther along while you have lagged behind, struggling to keep up with the pace that they are used to, both from your lack of experience and from the difficulty you have moving while bound in such a restrictive fashion, making each movement require a good amount of thought put into it before you can carry it out.

It is while you are behind, when the two of you are effectively alone, that she suddenly pushes you to the ground, where you fall face down into the dirt, and Bernadetta steps on your back for a moment, saying, “We’ve been out here for too long, and I need a quick break.” Though the break does not involve any real reprieve for you, it involves something much better, with her hiking her dress up to reveal that she is not wearing anything under it at all. She keeps her leg firmly on your back, holding you down and in place as she suddenly sighs with relief, relaxing her bladder so that she can empty it all over you.

You have no idea how long she has been holding back, but it must have been a while, just judging by the sheer volume of piss that cascades over you, all in one hot torrent, leaving you dizzy with excitement as your mistress degrades you, making even more of a mess of you and not caring a bit about your feelings as she does. You are simply there for her to use and abuse however she sees fit, and you love every second of it, your role as her slave absolutely perfect to you. You could not ask for a better lot in life, serving under Bernadetta or serving under Ashe, both of them always knowing just how to put you in your place, and just how to make good use of you.

Even as she finishes pissing, she keeps her foot on your back for a moment, grinding it down before finally lifting it so that you can get back onto your feet. When you do, she shoves you down to your knees so that she can spit in your mouth again, telling you just how filthy you are for loving being pissed on so much. Then it is back to work for you, which you will continue on with until evening.

As you get back to it, you wonder what Leonie is up to, and how hard Ashe is working her out in the fields. You hope that she is having just as much fun as you are.

~X~

Leonie has had a tiring day as well, being forced to plow the fields all on her own, the heavy plow being dragged behind her as she trudges forward through the dirt and mud, with Ashe following along to observe her work, whipping her whenever her pace slows. He calls out to her, “You’re supposed to be as strong as a horse, remember? That’s what they told us when we bought you!”

Of course, even when she moves at a pace that satisfies him, she is still nowhere near as productive as a horse would be, but she does her best, no matter how exhausting the work may be. It is also not made easier by the way Ashe will taunt her in subtle ways, coming up behind her to step on her ankle cuffs, causing her to stumble, and sometimes fall, getting covered in even more mud in the process. This is already incredibly dirty work without adding frequently falling down into the mix, but with that factored in, she is absolutely covered after only an hour or so.

Ashe is playfully cruel with his slave, teasing her by doing that, and then whipping her when she gets up too slowly, and whipping her when she does not get back to work quickly enough, ignoring the fact that it takes some time to properly right herself and get back into the swing of things. Not to mention how hot it is out here, getting her soaked in her own sweat, and meaning that she would feel dirty even if she were not already covered in dirt. It is definitely going to be a long day of this, with Leonie feeling exhausted even when it has barely just begun.

“Is that really the best you can do?” asks Ashe, a hint of playfulness in his cruel tone. “Like I said, you were supposed to be able to do all the work a horse could have done for us. You sure did let Miss Bernadetta ride you like a horse plenty of times, and you didn’t stumble and fall then. Or are you only good if we give you sex as a reward? Are you only good when it benefits how slutty you actually are?”

He punctuates the question with a crack of his whip, causing Leonie to lurch forward, stumbling as she tries to pick up the pace, to prove her worth to Ashe and show him just how good of a job that she can do for her master. While it is true that she is motivated by the pleasure she gets from both of her masters, she derives just as much pleasure from doing the work for them and from their punishments as she does their rewards. Everything about this is enough to leave her wet and eager for more, but she is not sure if that would count as a good defense of herself in this situation. Besides, she is not allowed to speak unless granted specific permission, so she would not be able to defend herself either way.

Ashe takes her silence as an answer, even knowing that she would not be able to say anything, and laughs playfully, not quite cruel, but she is not sure if he is capable of out and out cruelty. Even at his harshest, there is always an air of playfulness there, as if tis is all a game to him, and as if he understands just how fun it all is for his two slaves, and for all she knows, that might be the case. Maybe it is all just fun for everyone, but whatever the case may be, there is still a lot of work for her to do, and she needs to get back to getting it all done, before Ashe grows impatient with her again.

He does not always trip her up and cause her to fall and lose time on progress, but even when he is just watching her work, he is rarely satisfied with how she works. She makes more and more of a mess of herself, while Ashe whips her back until it is raw and sore, leaving her uncertain that she will ever have a chance to heal, with how often she is whipped. Each time she gets close to healing, something else happens where one of the two of them will whip her mercilessly, and today is no different, reopening old wounds to remind her of her true place.

And somehow, Leonie only finds that even more exciting, trying to put this energy into her work so that she can get everything done without getting into too much trouble. Of course, once she starts to get comfortably into the swing of things, Ashe will step on her ankle cuffs again, laughing as she stumbles and falls into the mud, and gets up, even more of a mess than she was before, with no chance to dust herself off before she is made to get back to work, doing the best that she can not to falter, hoping that she will be able to make it through the fields in the time that she has been given.

Of course it will be impossible for her to plow the entirety of the great expanse of land, but at least she knows that she has a chance of finishing this section, which is all that is really expected of her at this point. Ashe continues to urge her on, taunting her while he watches, telling her how slow she is, how useless she seems when she starts to fall behind, reminding her that, if she can do a good enough job, then she might get a reward, specifying that, “It’s going to be the perfect reward for a slutty slave like you!”

She knows that Bernadetta has talked about having something special planned for later in the evening, provided that the two slaves get enough work done without causing any major trouble, but she has no idea what that might entail. It could just be another orgy, the four of you in a tangle of limbs, with the two of you doing your best to get your masters off while they reward you with a little bit of attention in return. If that is the case, she already knows that that is enough to get excited about, but something about the way Ashe talks about it makes her think that there might be more to it, that it might be something even more than she is used to.

If _that_ is the case, then that means that she has even more reason to be excited, and even more reason to work as hard as she possibly can, so that she knows she will earn this reward. Though she is still struggling, the heat of the day as it progresses, and the exhaustion that grows in her arms and legs making it hard to keep up the pace, she tries not to let anything get her down, not when Ashe whips her, and not when he causes her to stumble and fall.

At one point, when she falls right down into the mud, Ashe stands over her, telling her not to get up yet, and she looks up just in time to see him aiming his cock at her, sighing in relief as he begins to soak her with his piss. Leonie simply relaxes on the ground for the moment, with this being the closest thing that she gets to a break all day. Getting pissed on by her master is the closest that she gets to having a chance to relax, and yet, she enjoys every second of it, loving how he degrades her and treats her like she is little more than a workhorse and a urinal, all in one.

After that, he is quick to say, “Alright, get back up, get back to work!” She is not able to stand up nearly quickly enough, and he unleashes a few whips across her still wet back, giving her no chance to try and clean off after being soaked in his piss- not that she has any idea how she would be able to clean up out in the fields. In fact, she feels as though being pissed on might have helped her get a little bit clean, washing some of the dirt away, but it will not be long before she is thoroughly muddy again, because this is incredibly dirty work, and she doubts that will be the last time that she is made to fall down into the dirt.

But still Leonie persists, working as hard and as fast as she can under these difficult and exhausting conditions, simply eager to prove herself, eager to get her work done so that she can be rewarded, and eager to do the work in general, because, no matter how exhausting and demeaning it may be, she still loves all of it, because she loves being Ashe’s slave, and loves working as hard as she can to make sure that he is satisfied with her.

~X~

The day is long and hard for both of you, and by the time you are both allowed to return to the estate, you are exhausted and filthy, so much so that you are not allowed inside, at first. You and Leonie are made to draw buckets of water for yourselves, no matter how tired your arms may be, so that you can clean yourselves off, washing away all of the dirt and muck from the day. You are much too filthy to be allowed in without risking making a mess of the place, and then you would have to clean all of that up, so it is best for you to just get clean out here.

It takes quite a while to get rid of all the dirt, with Bernadetta and Ashe both checking you thoroughly to make sure that you did not miss anything, making you go through the process over and over again, before they are finally satisfied enough to let you come inside. They say that they have something special planned for the two of you, a reward for your good behavior and hard work for the day. You can’t deny that you are very excited for this, and you can tell that Leonie is as well, both of you wondering what it will be. From the way that Bernadetta has talked about it, you are fairly certain that this will be something different from what you are used to, which only makes it that more exciting, the mystery of the whole ordeal adding to it.

Finally, once you are able to go in, they take you to a room in the house, where the fire is roaring, a servant tending to it, with four metal sticks of some sort resting in the fire. As soon as you see them, you can tell what they are, but you wonder why there are four, if there is just you and Leonie. You begin to realize what it implies before either of them speak, and you can hardly believe that this is happening.

(Even outside of this intensive roleplay, you can hardly believe it. Within the context of your normal relationship, you could still imagine Bernadetta having you and Leonie take part in something like this, maybe even Ashe, because, even as a dominant, he still submits to her and is technically her employee. But for the lady of the house herself to be a part of this…)

“Since you have both more than proven your worth as slaves, we want to make it more official. Yes, we own you on paper, but it would mean so much more to do something that anyone could see, just from looking at you. It is important to our bond of trust, I think,” Bernadetta explains.

“And because it is about our bond,” Ashe adds, “we’re going to take part as well. With matching marks, it will be clear who owns you, and who belongs to us.”

“We are going to officially brand the two of you,” she continues, “but in return, we want you to brand us. That way, we will all always be connected.” There is a bit more sincerity in her words at the end, showing that this extends much farther than the game. That makes sense, considering this is something very permanent, and not something that any of you would do lightly, as part of a game, or otherwise.

The brands should be properly hot, from waiting in the fire like that. You and Leonie watch as your two masters strip down out of their clothes, preparing for their part in this. All four of you will be marked with the same brand, showing that you are all a part of the same family, that you are all connected. Her words ring so true when you consider the serious implications of this ritual. And still, your excitement is so high that you can hardly contain yourself, especially when the two of them go to get the hot pokers from the fire.

“Make sure that you stay still,” Bernadetta instructs. “It’s going to hurt quite a bit, but you need to make sure not to move around too much.” With that, they take hold of the brands, pulling them from the fire and turning to face the two of you. Ashe faces you, with Bernadetta facing Leonie, the ones who, on paper, bought you from the auction, though you have worked for them both equally.

You brace yourself, before Ashe presses it against you, just below your stomach, just above your crotch, the searing heat so intense that you cry out without meaning to. Leonie’s strangled cry echoes yours, the two of you in so much pain that you can’t stand it, and can’t hope to try and be quiet. An obedient slave, a good pet, only makes noise when permitted, but at times like this, it becomes very difficult to be that obedient or well behaved. At times like this, it is all you can do to hold on throughout, and even so, you would never say that you do not love every second of it.

Even the pain, even when it is this intense, is everything that you could have ever wanted.

It takes a moment for you to come to your senses, even after the burning has stopped. The heat has become trapped beneath your skin, hurting you long after Ashe has pulled back, and your head is swimming, clouded over with thoughts that you can’t make sense of, the pain too blinding for that to be an option. You can hardly breathe, panting heavily just so that you do not lose your breath entirely, and you are just barely aware of Leonie beside you, panting as well, struggling just as much as you are, and likely enjoying herself just as much as you are, on top of that.

Ashe and Bernadetta give you the time that you need to collect yourselves, and fight through the overwhelming sensation. Both you and Leonie take some time to catch your breath as you wait for the pain to steadily fade. It will be a while before it is gone, or even reduced to a sting, but at the very least, you are allowed to wait until it is manageable enough that you can remain completely steady. Then, it is your turn to brand your masters, and you are told to retrieve the brands from the fire.

“You can choose which one of you gets which one of us,” Bernadetta says, but the decision seems to have already been made, without you or Leonie needing to discuss it. The bond between each of you and the one that formally purchased you has been cemented by the first brand, and so, it only makes sense to cement the other bond, to have that sort of connection with your other master, who still takes care of you just as much as the other one does.

And so, you get the brands, seeing how red hot they are, burning the way that they were for you, and you turn back to face your masters. Ashe and Bernadetta stand before the two of you, bracing themselves, eager and waiting for you yo finish up this ritual of trust. Crossing each other’s path as you step forward, you walk to Bernadetta, while Leonie walks to Ashe, until you are both standing before them, waiting for the nod to give you permission to finish up what needs to be done.

As you press the burning brand into Bernadetta’s skin, the same place that you were marked, you make sure that you are as steady and firm as Ashe is with you. She lets out a hiss that soon grows into a full scream, and you can hear the same from Ashe beside her, knowing that Leonie has done her part as well. Their voices mix and mingle, their cries of pain filling the room, and you both wait only as long as you need to before pulling back, revealing the brand burned into their flesh, the same as it is for you. Your own brand still hurts, still burns and reminds you of its presence, and now you know that your masters feel the same way as you and Leonie do, that all four of you are even more connected than you were before.

After that, you all take some time to recover. Your masters need it, not as accustomed to pain as either of you are, and neither you nor Leonie can say that you mind taking a break to be able to let the pain fade away a little more. Even so, your steadily growing arousal must be obvious to them, the excitement and intimacy of the whole situation finally catching up to you, though you still say nothing, knowing better than to ever ask or beg for anything from them without permission first. You only beg when they tell you that you should beg, and otherwise, you always know to be content with whatever you have.

Whatever the case, it is a while before they are ready to get back to business again, and you do what you can to wait patiently all the while, trying to keep your breathing steady, and not let your excitement get the better of you. But then, once the two of them have settled down enough, they are eager to get back to things, and Ashe says, “I hope you both enjoyed your reward. Now, it’s getting pretty late, but I think we can have some more fun before we have to get to bed.”

You are paired up the same as you were in the afternoon, during your work, with Bernadetta choosing you and Ashe choosing Leonie. The two of you are made to lay on your backs, while the two of them straddle your faces, facing forward so that they can lean forward on your bodies while you eat their asses. At first, you do not notice anything special about the position or think anything of it, but as you begin burying your tongue in Bernadetta’s tight and eager hole, she leans forward, and when you feel her lips wrap around your cock, you moan desperately, your moans becoming muffled inside of her.

And so, while you work your tongue inside of her, she gently sucks you off, giving you one of the best rewards that you could possibly imagine. Though you are unable to get a good look at Ashe and Leonie, you can only assume that he is doing the same for her, closing your eyes and imagining both of their moans becoming muffled, as she eats his ass and as he eats her pussy, the two of them shifting their positions any way possible to make it more comfortable, the same way that you and Bernadetta do, both pairs cautious not to upset the brands that are still healing, still raw and sore from the fresh burns.

It is a lovely and memorable night for the two slaves and their masters, but even thinking of this outside of your extended game, you know that this will be one of the most memorable parts of it. As a pet or as a slave, as a part of something that means this much to you, what has happened tonight is very significant. It is as if the four of you have officially said that this is something that is going to last, something so important and so permanent that it is worth marking your bodies with, wearing matching brands to show your connection.

Even when this game has come to an end, those marks will remain in place, signifying so much more than a few days of playing the part of master and slave. It will always show that you are a pair of pets and a pair of owners, and that, no matter what or how you are playing, that you will always have some form of that connection.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Leonie! Gonna have some new characters joining the cast in the coming chapters

When Bernadetta announces that she and Ashe will be hosting a party for “like-minded people,” you and Leonie are surprised. After all, it seems like just yesterday that you were at the academy together, with you and Leonie using Bernadetta as your perfect pet, while Ashe yearned from afar, the three of you completely oblivious to his interest in you.

Back then, you and Leonie both had such powerful dominant streaks that it made it difficult for the two of you to simply be alone together, and you brought Bernadetta into things so that you could have someone to dominate, and so that she could work on her own pent up problems by allowing the two of you to take care of her completely. You never would have known there was such a big community for it, or that your play could extend this far, and yet, in the years that Bernadetta spent without you, taking over her family home and working on her confidence, she managed to figure out things that the two of you never would have dreamed of.

In that time, she managed to get entirely female staff interested in helping her with her games, with everything set up perfectly so that, when you and Leonie eventually came to find her, she would be ready to show you how much she had changed, and take perfect control of you. Just like that, the dominant streak vanished, and you and Leonie were eager to become her pets instead. Ashe soon came into the picture, and ever since then, things have been absolutely perfect.

But you had no idea there were enough people that took part in these things that Bernadetta could host a whole party for it, and yet, she and Ashe say that they will be having several people over, bringing their pets and slaves along with them. You will both have important jobs during the party, with no time to rest and relax, because you belong to the hostess. This is your big chance to show everyone just how good of an owner she is, and just how good of a job she and Ashe do to make sure that you stay in line.

Leonie is assigned the very important job of licking the shoes of everyone that enters the manor, to make sure that they are clean and do not make a mess of the main hall. At the same time, you will serve as the human toilet for the guests, letting them use your mouth and body as they see fit, to relieve themselves throughout the festivities. Though both things are meant to be jobs, you can hardly think of it as work when the idea excites you so much.

You and Leonie are both looking forward to the party, excited for what is to come, excited to see the other owners and their pets and slaves, excited to see how they do things, and excited to serve these strangers because it is all just a way of serving Bernadetta and Ashe. You know that you will do your best to make sure that the guests are impressed by your devotion.

It seems almost silly to want to be praised for your work as a toilet, but you are excited nonetheless, and you still crave that praise. You look forward to it, glad that things ended up as they did. If you and Leonie had remained dominant, if nothing had changed in your dynamic, if Bernadetta had not dedicated so much of her life to perfecting herself as a mistress, this party might not have happened. You might have never known just how big the community itself was, or just how far your games could go.

Leonie agrees with you on the subject, and the two of you are very glad that things turned out like this, rather than any other way. It has been great, being broken down by Bernadetta to become her playthings, and to have Ashe come into the picture to help her keep you in line as well. It is almost impossible to remember having those dominant impulses, though you both know that they must have existed at one point in time, because you can both still clearly remember what it was like, watching Bernadetta worshiping Leonie’s feet, and having her obey every word you said.

Those were certainly good times, but you are glad that things are what they are now, and you can hardly wait for the day of the party.

~X~

Eventually, the day does arrive, and you and Leonie are both left naked, which makes for a great opportunity to show off the brands. You had not expected to have to wear anything for the party, since you spend the majority of your life naked now, but it is still thrilling to be told that you have to stay naked during a party, and even more thrilling to know that everyone will be able to see the mark on your skin that shows who you belong to.

All four of you have the matching brands, but you are not sure if Bernadetta or Ashe will show theirs off tonight. But you can rest assured knowing that both you and Leonie will have the brands, right there above your crotch, where every guest that uses your services will be able to see. It will be such an honor to be able to do all of this in the name of the hostess and host of the party, with evidence right there on your skin that they own you, and use you for such things all the time.

The guests will only get to sample your services tonight, whereas Bernadetta and Ashe get to live with them.

Once it is time for the party to begin, you are sent your separate ways. Leonie is put in a leather hood that still allows her room to use her tongue before she is sent to the door, while you are sent to the bathroom, awaiting the rush of guests to empty their bladders on you. You are sure that several of them will come in and use you straight in the door, so you know that you will be rather busy for a little while.

You are not sure if the pets and slaves will have that privilege as well, but there is a part of you that hopes that they will, because that will be so much more demeaning, being used as a toilet by those who are used to being used themselves. As you wait for your first guest, you wonder how Leonie is doing at her job.

~X~

Bernadetta stands at Leonie’s side to greet the guests as they enter, requesting that they stop each time.

“I have my pet here to clean your shoes for you,” she says, gesturing down to Leonie as she says hello to her friends and guests, before she can let them inside. “It’s just a precaution for everyone, we wouldn’t have to clean up too much after the party is over!”

“Of course, of course. Better to have her lick our shoes clean as we come in then to make her lick the whole floor once all is said and done, right?” one of the guests asks with a knowing laugh, a laugh that Bernadetta echoes, as if the two of them are sharing some sort of private joke.

“Now that you mention it, that does sound like a good idea. I might have to let them loose on the floor afterward to make sure that it is all cleaned up,” she says. “And here I thought I would just have the servants mop it, but this is a much better idea.”

“Oh no, it looks like I put ideas in her head!” they say, not actually sounding the least bit like they regret it, and Leonie is certain that they don’t. After all, they are probably going to make their own pets do the same thing once they get back to their own homes, after having fun playing publicly at this party.

Whatever the case, it is not her business what they do or do not do, and if Bernadetta is going to make her clean the floor with only her tongue, then she does not mind at all. She will willingly and obediently doing, because her tongue, and the rest of her, only exist to serve her mistress and her master at this point. Speaking of which, her tongue has work to do right now, and she leans down to start licking along the tops of the guest’s shoes, listening to the way they praise Bernadetta for having her so well-trained.

“She does not wait even a moment before getting down to it, does she?” they ask.

“She knows better than to hesitate,” Bernadetta replies. “If she does, then we have to punish her quite a bit, though I have a feeling that she likes her punishments as much as she likes her rewards. Either way, though, she definitely knows better than to act up on an important night like tonight.”

“That’s very good. I hope I can get this one to behave a bit better. He’s not acting up too much, because we’re out at a party, but you should see him when we’re at home.” While the guest speaks, they tug at the leash in their hand, attached to the collar that the young man at their side is wearing. Leonie is surprised that he is not crawling on his hands and knees if he is being made to wear a leash, but that is none of her business.

She just sticks to licking the guest’s shoes, until they lift one so that she can lick along the bottom, making sure that it is spotless before she nudges the other one so that she can lick the bottom of that one as well. Once she is satisfied with her work, she pulls back, and the guest nudges their pet, saying, “You’d better let her clean your shoes as well. I wouldn’t want you making a mess of the place and embarrassing me.”

No one had mentioned her having to lick the shoes of the pets, but it makes perfect sense to her now that she is thinking of it. Everyone who has walked on the ground outside has just as much of a chance of making a mess of the floor, so she has to make sure that all of their shoes are clean, regardless of their standing. Eagerly, she sets to licking the shoes of the male pet as well, happy as can be, getting quite a bit of praise from the strangers, until it is finally time to go in.

“Do you want me to show you to the bathroom?” Ashe asks, as they walk past Bernadetta. Normally, a servant would offer that, while another offered to take their coats, but of course, since this is a special occasion, Ashe wants to be the one to do that. He wants to lead them to the bathroom so he can show them just how special their toilet is tonight, and Leonie imagines what you will be dealing with. She is almost jealous of you, getting pissed on by all the guests, but she is in a rather lucky spot herself, made to clean everyone’s shoes, so she supposes that it is a fair trade.

Still, she wishes that she could at least see it, but where she is, she gets plenty of entertainment, listening to the conversations that Bernadetta has with the guests as she greets them, and as Leonie tends to their shoes. Some pets arrive on their hands and knees, and crawl past her so that she can lick the bottoms of their shoes while their owners stand over them and compare them, talking about the strengths and weaknesses that they have, and all the while, Leonie is praised over and over again for what a good job she does at keeping the shoes clean.

She could not have asked for a better job tonight.

Still, she does let her mind wander from time to time, when she has less work to do, so that she can imagine you doing your job. You must be having the time of your life as Ashe leads the guests, one after another, into the bathroom, where he introduces them to you as if you are little more than an object, as if you are some interesting and rare commodity, rather than an actual person, being made to be used as a toilet during the party.

It must be a lot of fun for you, as she knows just how much you love being pissed on and treated like an object. The two of you have come to love being regarded as property a lot recently, and what started as a nice change of pace quickly became your every day life, and something that you both love more than you ever loved the lives that you led before.

Perhaps, Leonie thinks, the two of you were never as dominant as you thought you were. Perhaps you were just waiting for the right moment for someone to come along and put you in your place, waiting to be controlled and dominated and degraded, waiting to be made into these perfects pets, that had to do whatever your owners told you to do. Neither of you ever would have expected that Bernadetta would grow up to be the one to put you both in your place, but you are certainly glad that she did, and certainly glad that you have allowed yourselves to submit so much to her, because this really is the perfect life.

The guests start coming in less and less often, the crowd at the door thinning as they filter into the main room, everyone mingling about and having a good time, and that is when Bernadetta looks down at you and says, “Well, almost everyone is here. We’re just waiting for a few more people to get here, then we can go mingle as well. I’ll have to find more work for you, I wouldn’t want my guests to think that one of my pets was so lazy.”

That is the difference between your and her jobs. Your job will last until the very last guest has left, with you never getting to leave the bathroom or see the rest of the party, whereas Leonie’s will be over soon, at least for the time being. She supposes that Bernadetta can have her lick the shoes of the guests as they leave as well, even if that makes less sense, because you all know that it is less about the practicality, and more about getting as much use out of the pets as possible.

Another group shows up then, so she does not have much more time to think about it, but she trusts that Bernadetta will find something fun for her to do anyway, and that the rest of the night will involve her getting used even more, showing off just what a dutiful pet she is. But for now, she is back to thoroughly licking the shoes of the guest clean, before turning her attention to any pets that may have been brought along with them, the pets themselves hardly knowing what to make of this, since they rarely get attention like this. It is a special occasion for everyone that walks through the door in that regard.

Suddenly, Leonie looks up, recognizing the voice of one of the guests that is speaking with Bernadetta, the two of them speaking as if they are old friends. Leonie looks up, surprised to see one of her old classmates, but there she is- Marianne von Edmond, and as Leonie looks up at her, Marianne looks down as well, and for a moment, the two simply look at each other, unspoken recognition. Marianne then glimpses down at her pets, and that is the first time Leonie realizes that she is eye to eye with more students from the monastery- Lysithea von Ordelia, and Ingrid Galatea.

Leonie feels a strange sense of excitement as she begins licking Marianne’s shoes. She never thought that she would find herself serving someone else from the school. It was strange enough when Ashe came out here seeking a job, but now, she is licking the shoes of someone from her class, who is leading another girl from her class, as well as a girl who was in Ashe’s class. It is certainly a strange coincidence, especially because Marianne never seemed like the dominant type.

But, then again, neither did Bernadetta, and yet here they all are, at a party being hosted by Bernadetta. Leonie makes sure to do a thorough job on Marianne, wanting to do even better than she has for the other guests, if only because it is someone that she knows very well, before moving onto Lysithea. She is not sure if Lysithea or Ingrid recognize her in this hood, but she knows that Marianne has recognized her, and she will probably tell the other girls, even if they do not figure it out for themselves.

She makes sure to do just as thorough of a job on Lysithea and on Ingrid before they are lead past her. This is the first time tonight that she has turned to watch guests enter the house, rather than facing forward while listening to Ashe leading them the rest of the way in. It is only now that she notices that every pet brought through the door is made to take their shoes and any clothing they might have worn off, and leave it there. There had never been any point in her cleaning those shoes, because they were never going to touch the floor to begin with.

That means that everything that she has been doing has only been for the purpose of degradation, just to show that she would do, licking anyone’s shoes, regardless of what their position was. The majority of her work has just been for show, and yet, that only makes Leonie feel even more proud of herself for going along with it.

“That should be the last of our guests,” Bernadetta says to her. “Now, how about we go in and enjoy the rest of the party? Oh, but I need to find more work for you, don’t I?”

The night is already off to a great start, but Leonie knows that it will only get better from here.


	8. Chapter 8

Not long after the party that Ashe and Bernadetta host, you and Leonie are told that you have all been invited to one of the guest’s homes.

“It’s someone the two of you might remember,” she says. “Marianne von Edmund was there, a classmate of Leonie’s. She had Lysithea, another of Leonie’s classmates, with her, and Ingrid, one of Ashe’s classmates. The three of them really took me back, and Marianne and I got to talking. She and Hilda want to have us all over for some fun for a day. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“It certainly does,” Ashe replies. “It’s a shame Hilda couldn’t make it to the party, but it will be nice to get to see her now. Wasn’t she another classmate of Leonie’s?”

“Indeed she was. This will be like a little class reunion,” Bernadetta says, “but a lot more fun than the typical sort.”

The two of you exchange excited glances. The party had been a great chance to experience new things and new people, and it was nice to be able to live your fantasies so openly. Though you have a lot of fun with Bernie and Ashe, and though things often involve the hired help around the estate, there is something different about going out to visit others engaged in such a lifestyle, especially now that you know that they are people you both knew in the past.

You can hardly wait for the day to arrive, and are excited as you make the trip into Edmund territory.

~X~

The first thing to happen when they finally arrive is Marianne requesting Leonie clean her shoes for her.

“It was so much fun at the party,” she says, “and she does such a lovely job at it that I just want to try it again.” Without hesitating for a moment, Leonie gets on her hands and knees, crawling to Marianne, who lets her lick along the tops of her shoes first, before lifting one so that she can thoroughly clean the bottom of it with her tongue, just like she did when they were at the party together. Marianne must be satisfied with her work, because she smiles fondly all the while, until finally, Leonie is done cleaning her shoes. Only then does she allow all of you to come inside, where Hilda waits, seated in a chair, with Ingrid and Lysithea at her feet.

“Oh, yay, they’re here!” Hilda cries, excited to see the four of you. “Come on in, make yourselves comfortable. Oh, and your pets should be comfortable on the floor.” She does not say it like it is an order, but you and Leonie know better than to remain standing or to look for a chair to sit in when someone like her says something like that. The two of you crawl next to Ingrid and Lysithea, waiting to be needed.

The other three sit around Hilda, and Marianne is the first to speak, “I’m so glad all of you could make it. I was so excited when I got invited to that party, and ever since then, I have wanted to have you all over, just so that we could talk about our lifestyles, and that kind of thing.”

“Of course, of course,” Bernadetta agrees. “Were you curious about how I got into it?”

“Absolutely! You have to tell us all the dirty details!” Hilda insists. And so, Bernadetta starts the story, explaining how things were back in school. She and Marianne seem to get a kick out of hearing Bernadetta tell them how things changed when you all reunited, and by the time she gets to the part where Ashe joined in, they are both brimming with excitement.

“I’m afraid my story is not nearly as interesting,” Marianne confesses. “In my territory, this kind of thing is actually very common. Actual slavery is illegal, naturally, but consensual play is not only acceptable, but considered a sign of nobility. The more money you have, the more likely you are to be involved in such things. My adoptive family has a long history of it, so I was expected to take part…and then I found that it was rather fun!”

“And I thought it sounded pretty fun too, so I asked if I could move in and help her keep her pets in line,” Hilda adds. “Since my brother is next in line in my family, they don’t really need me for anything.”

“As for the pets, both of their families were in need of money, and I was looking for good, loyal pets, so Ingrid and Lysithea were both all too willing to come live with me,” Marianne continues. “I take good care of them in return for their work, and my family takes care of their families. It’s the perfect arrangement all around.”

As the four of them talk about different things that they have done with their pets, different games that they have played and various tests of loyalty, you can feel yourself growing excited while listening to it. Ashe and Bernadetta go to great lengths to describe the talents that you and Leonie possess, while Hilda brags about Ingrid and Lysithea, seeming very proud of the two of them. She expresses disappointment that she had to tend to family matters when the party happened, and hopes that there will be another party soon, one that she can actually attend.

“Maybe we should host one!” she suggests to Marianne.

“That does sound like a good idea,” she agrees. “But I just had another idea, one that might be fun for all of us. Perhaps, for the rest of the day, we could do a little switch? Since we’re all proud of our pets, I think we’re all curious about what the others have to offer. And, of course, that could be a fun, new experience for all of them.”

Needless to say, the others all think that it is a good idea, and before you know it, you are being traded off for the rest of the day.

~X~

While you and Leonie are taken with Marianne and Hilda, the two of them saying that they want to take you out for the day, Bernadetta and Ashe stay behind with Lysithea and Ingrid to spend some time “getting acquainted.” After spending a fair amount of time swapping stories with Hilda and Marianne, they are pretty well aware of what these girls are capable of doing, and are definitely excited to try those things out, and to see just how these girls compare to the pets that they are used to.

“Well, Ashe, I think you might like to spend some time with your old classmate,” Bernadetta suggests. “Personally, I’m just dying for a chance to try out Lysithea. Is that alright with you?”

“Oh, that’s more than alright. I think that sounds perfect, actually,” he agrees. The girls remain on the floor, not commenting either way, knowing better than to say anything, but they are both excited nonetheless, getting to experience something new like this. They have no idea what to expect, or what is going to be asked of them today, but they are ready to find out.

“It seems that your mistress was very impressed with how Leonie licks shoes, but we actually like it a lot better when she licks our feet,” Bernadetta says, explaining things to the two girls. “I was hoping that the two of you could show each of us how good you are at that. Don’t worry if it’s not something that you’re used to, either. If you’re more used to shoes, we don’t mind helping you get all the practice that you need to be good at this part too.”

With that, she and Ashe both take off their shoes, and Lysithea crawls over in front of her, while Ingrid moves to kneel in front of Ashe. They look up at the two of them with wide eyes, wanting to ask questions but knowing better than to speak. Sensing this, Ashe says, “Do you want us to tell you everything that we want you to do? Do you want to know where to start?” When they both nod, he says, “Our pets like to start with a massage before they get their tongues involved with it, so you should start with that too. Do your best so you can impress us.”

Though they talk to the two of them as if they have no experience with such things, Marianne and Hilda run an incredibly tight ship, always coming up with new things for their pets to do for them. Something like this is completely basic, something that they have had experience with from day one. Kneeling before their chosen partner, they are both determined to show the two of them exactly what they are capable of, and why their mistresses are so keen on keeping them around.

Lysithea begins rubbing one of Bernadetta’s feet, digging her fingers in to help her temporary mistress relax. Bernadetta moans and sighs as she leans back in her seat, letting herself get lost in the moment, fully indulging in it all, and glad to be able to do so. Already, things are off to a great start, and she is so glad that they came over and that they all had the idea for a swap like this.

Meanwhile, Ingrid looks up at Ashe, still finding it a little strange to be in this position with somebody that she used to know so well in an entirely different context. From everyone that was in her class, he is one of the last people that she would have expected to meet again like this. But, then again, she never would have imagined herself living a life like this, licking the feet of Marianne, much less loving every second of it, so stranger things really have happened, and to her, no less.

And now, she has to admit, she finds it so thrilling to be able to look up at Ashe, who says, “What are you waiting for, Ingrid? Lysithea has already gotten to work, so I expect you to get to it too.” Being commanded by him is even more exciting, reaching up to start massaging his foot, already looking forward to the moment that she is finally allowed to lick him, to suck his toes and show him her devotion, to show her just how much she has learned since their time at the monastery. In the past few years, she has changed so much, and fully committed herself to being the perfect submissive pet that she can be, and if her mistresses want her to show one of her old classmates all of her skills, then that is exactly what she is going to do.

Working her thumbs into his foot, moving up and down slowly, she listens as his breathing slows, watches him relax into his chair just as Bernadetta has done. The two of them are both relaxing now, while she and Lysithea work hard to make sure that that is possible for them. She has no way of knowing what they are used to from you or Leonie, but she hopes that she and Lysithea prove to be decent competition. She also wonders what you are getting up to with her mistresses right now, curious about what they might be putting you through for their own tests.

Lysithea switches off to Bernadetta’s other foot so that she can give it a proper massage as well, but she is eager to lick her feet and show her true submission. She had been such a strong-willed girl when they knew her at school, so she is certain that this side of her gives them both quite the shock. However, that only makes her want to work even harder, to show that she is more capable of degrading herself like this than either of them would ever be able to guess.

~X~

While the two of them are getting reacquainted with your masters, you and Leonie are getting to know just how Marianne and Hilda like to do things. Marianne has the idea to take you out around town on a walk, to show you off for a little bit. After all, around here, things like this are incredibly common, and a sign of nobility. If anything, it will only make her family seem even more powerful and influential if she is seen walking new slaves, whether they are incorrectly perceived to be hers, or if it is just known that she is well-acquainted enough with others to be able to trade off like this for the day.

The two of you are both strapped into harnesses before you are able to be taken on your walk, with your hands bound behind your backs for the entirety of your time out. Then, they each clip a leash onto the harnesses, and with Marianne leading you and Hilda leading Leonie, the four of you set out for a walk around town. It is both exhilarating and humiliating to know that, in no time at all, you will be on display out in public, where everyone who sees you will know the exact kind of filthy, slutty pet that you are. The excitement is almost too much, mingling with the humiliation so that you are visibly aroused by the time you reach town.

With you and Leonie on proud display, Marianne and Hilda go about their days, running errands with the two of you as if this is the most natural thing in the world. You suppose that, for the two of them, it must be, since they are probably used to taking Lysithea and Ingrid out like this. Those two girls must be well-known around here, often seen on leashes, walking or crawling around, treated like animals, while their mistresses run errands and shop and enjoy themselves. You can only imagine how fun it must be to be taken out like this all the time, with everyone know just how submissive you really are, and knowing just what you are willing to do to make sure that your owners are happy with you.

You wonder just how humiliating it is for them, and how arousing it is as well. In your current position, you have no chance to discuss such things with them, while your owners were able to discuss whatever they wanted. But, at the end of the day, you know that none of that really matters, because the opinions of the pets, the opinions of the slaves, do not mean anything in the grand scheme of things. At the end of the day, you are happy with being worth less than nothing, and that is why you are happy to be paraded all around town like this, humiliated and degraded, while strangers stare at you, forming their own impressions about your depraved lifestyle.

Naturally, the two of you are not allowed in the shops that Marianne and Hilda enter to shop in. When you are being treated as animals, that means that going inside of buildings is completely off-limits, which means that you are left alone outside, to be stared at and gawked at while they are inside, purchasing whatever they need, seeing to whatever business they need to. Naturally, they can’t just let you stay outside where you can roam free, so whenever they find somewhere that they need to go in, they find some sort of post to tie the two of you to, so that you and Leonie are completely incapable of running away.

Not that either of you would attempt to run away, but it is much more thrilling to have the option taken away, to know that you have no choice but to wait for them to come back out, no matter what my happen. They always take a good while, and the two of you have to stand still and not talk to anyone or do much of anything while you wait. It is a long day out, and the closest thing that you get to a break is when they take you to the fountain in the center of the town.

“You can get a drink if you’re thirsty,” Hilda says, gesturing to it. The fountain is probably not meant for drinking out of it, and you are certain that you have seen real animals drinking here throughout the day, before being dragged off by their owners, but that only makes the part that much more convincing. Without the use of your hands, neither you nor Leonie can just scoop the water into your mouths, so you have to fully lean in face-first, lapping at the water to drink it down, as if you were dogs, or horses.

All the while, Marianne and Hilda hold onto your leashes, chatting amongst themselves, because they must be completely used to having two slaves drinking out of a public fountain, making absolute fools of themselves. After spending so much time running around outside, you are very thirsty, and end up gulping down a considerable amount of water, which Leonie does as well.

Then, it is time to get back to your day of errands, and Marianne gives your leash a harsh tug to let you know that she is ready for you to go. Hilda drags Leonie along, and together, all four of you set off for even more shops, and you wonder how long the day of shopping is going to take. It is not that you want it to end any time soon; you just wonder how long they can drag it out, how many shops you will be tied up outside of, and when they will finally lead you back home, where you can see how things were for Ashe and Bernadetta, and see if Ingrid and Lysithea were capable of satisfying them or not.

But it seems it will be a long time before that happens.

~X~

At the same time that the two of you are wondering just how long your shopping trip can last, Lysithea and Ingrid are wondering just how long they can keep going like this, worshiping the feet of your master and mistress. Finally, they have been given permission to use their tongues for this, with both of them having thoroughly massaged each foot, making sure to help Ashe and Bernadetta relax, watching them both sit back and sigh in happiness.

“You’re doing a great job so far, but I want to see what your mouth can do,” is how Bernadetta tells Lysithea that she is ready for more. She looks down at her, and as Lysithea opens her mouth, preparing to lean forward and get started, she spits down, aiming it perfectly so that she spits into Lysithea’s mouth. When the girl looks up at her in surprise, a little thrown off by that, Bernadetta just laughs, reminding her that this is all part of the job.

It is not like she is not used to that. Hilda has become quite the spitter during her time learning from Marianne, and Marianne is always willing to do anything to degrade her slaves as much as possible. She has tried so many things with them that there is likely nothing Bernadetta or Ashe could do to them that they are not already used to, but it is still a bit of a surprise to come out of nowhere when she is dealing with somebody new. Either way, she does not mind it, and it only slows her down for a second before she is leaning forward to run her tongue along the sole of Bernadetta’s foot, getting a taste for it.

Ashe does not bother with aim, and is simply happy to spit in Ingrid’s face as he tells her, “I hope you’re ready to use your mouth as well. I want to see if you’re as good as your owners say that you are, of course.” Ingrid is more than ready, having been eager to do this from the start, but now, she is spurred into action by being spit on, with this serving as some sort of motivation, making her feel as though she had better not delay anymore, or else she might be punished.

Even though Ashe did not mean it as a specific punishment, even though she knows he was just doing it because he could, she is still spurred on, and is soon licking the sole of his foot, just like Lysithea has begun doing for Bernadetta. His sighs and moans encourage her further, to make sure that she has thoroughly licked him, cleaning the sole of his foot with her tongue, making sure that she does not miss out on anything as she goes.

All the while, Lysithea is being as thorough as possible with Bernadetta, before she is finally satisfied with that, and moves up to begin sucking at her toes. She starts with the littlest toe, and sucks on it thoroughly, making her way along each toe. Each time, she takes her time, sucking until she is satisfied with it, and then even further beyond that, wanting it to be good enough for Bernadetta, whose standards she does not know. She has decided that if she does even more than is normally expected of her from Marianne and Hilda, than surely she will have done more than enough to satisfy Bernadetta as well.

And even when she is sucking on her big toe, she has no plans of stopping now. Once she is done with that, she moves her way back down, taking her time with each toe again. As Ingrid begins sucking at Ashe’s toes, she follows Lysithea’s lead, taking things slowly and giving him everything that she has, moving along each toe one by one, thoroughly sucking him clean. All the while, both girls find themselves spit on more and more, with Ashe and Bernadetta spitting on with no reason or motivation, simply because they want to, and because they can.

It is exhilarating, to be degraded like this even when they both know that they are doing a good job, to be treated like they are lower than garbage while doing their very best. Both of them think that you and Leonie must have a great time serving these two, if this is the sort of thing that you get to live with each and every day, but of course, they can’t wait to go back to serving their own mistresses anyway. It is fun to get to trade and experience new things for a little while, but it will be even better to get to go back to what they are used to and what they prefer.

In the meantime, they have to keep doing their best at this. With one foot done for each of them, both move onto the other foot to start the whole process over again, taking even more time with this one, dragging this out as much as they can. It has been such an exciting day, and they have both done what they can to diligently serve, even knowing that they will be spit on no matter what they do. Both Lysithea and Ingrid will never forget how fun it was to serve new masters, even if it is just for an afternoon.

~X~

The shopping trip has gone on for a bit too long now, and both you and Leonie are starting to feel the negative side effects of being left outside, not allowed to come in or behave as anything more than animals. After drinking so much from that fountain, it is only a matter of time before that water begins making its way to your bladder, and once you start to feel the effects of that, you are slowly unable to think about anything other than the way it is steadily filling.

Marianne and Hilda seem as though they will never be satisfied with all of their shopping, and no matter where you go, it is never the end. Your desperation starts to grow, and you know that you will not be allowed to use a bathroom while you are out, because you are being treated as a pet, and that means that public bathrooms are off limits to the both of you. You are not even allowed inside of buildings, but as you stand outside, tied up and waiting for them to return, you can’t even stand still.

At this point, you know that you are going to be made to wet yourself at some point, but you know that there will be some sort of punishment for you when that happens. The only thing that you can do about this is try to hold it until you get back home, at least, because you are sure that this is some sort of challenge. They are seeing if you and Leonie can make it until you get back, and not publicly humiliate yourselves. At this point, you are not sure if that is possible, but you are going to do your very best, no matter how hard it is becoming.

They must be able to tell that you are bursting right now, by the way that you struggle to keep up as you are led along. Leonie stumbles and struggles just as much as you do, and you can tell that she is in bad shape, barely able to hold back at this point. In town like this, you draw plenty of attention, so you know that several people would notice if you were to wet yourself out here in the open. That makes it even more important that you try to hold back, but they do not make things any easier on the two of you, dragging out their trip for another hour, all while you are fighting a losing battle.

By the time another hour has passed, you are in really bad shape. Your bladder is aching and throbbing, and it is taking all that you have to hold it. Neither you nor Leonie can keep up with them, both struggling to walk, and it only makes it more difficult to factor in that your hands are behind your backs, so that you can’t even do anything as obvious and embarrassing as holding yourselves to try and hold back. There is no doubt that you are at your limits now, and that is when Marianne and Hilda lead you into a cafe with them, rather than tying you up outside.

Now, you know exactly what is going to happen, and what they have planned with this. You are brought inside a building, where it will be obvious when it happens, all the more humiliating, and all the more troublesome. You are tied to the backs of their chairs, and left to watch as they eat and drink, legs crossed tight, trembling and sweating as you are pushed closer and closer to your inevitable humiliation.

It takes hardly any time at all for you to lose control after you are brought here. A sudden spurt escapes from your cock, and then another, until you are not able to stop it at all. Soon enough, you are pissing full force, the sound of liquid hitting the floor drawing several eyes, as Hilda and Marianne look at you with disappointment, and the other cafe patrons look on in surprise. A puddle forms at your feet, your shoulders sagging, your breath heavy, as you finally finish emptying your bursting bladder.

Leonie seems to start just as soon as you finish, squeaking a bit in surprise as she starts to wet herself as well, and everyone continues to stare, turning their attention from you to her, watching as she pees on the floor, trembling and whimpering. Just like with you, it seems to go on for a while, what with how full her bladder was, and her puddle spreads out, mixing with yours, adding to the mess that has been made.

“We’re so sorry about this,” is the first thing that Marianne says, to one of the cafe workers. “We thought these pets were housebroken when we borrowed them, but it looks like they still have a lot to learn.”

“But don’t worry about the mess!” Hilda adds. “They’re going to clean it right up! Isn’t that right?”

When you are both let out of your harnesses, it is pretty obvious how they want you to clean it up. You and Leonie both get down on your hands and knees then, and begin licking at the puddle on the floor, lapping up your mess while everyone watches the two of you debase yourself like this. It is mortifying and thrilling, and it goes on and on, as you both struggle to manage to get up every last drop of piss that you have left behind. But, of course, you can’t stop until the mess is gone, and you continue to clean the floor with your tongues until your temporary mistresses are finally satisfied.

Once that is done, you are secured in your harnesses, they pay their bill- adding a little extra tip for the trouble, and the four of you head back home, where the other four are waiting for you. It has been an eventful and exhausting day out, and you can feel yourself growing sleepy on the way back.

When you arrive, Marianne insists that the four of you stay the night so that you can have some more fun, and you and Leonie are so tired from your day that you do not mind being able to sleep right now. You are shown to the cage that Lysithea and Ingrid share, and the four of you sleep outside together, while your owners remain inside, sleeping comfortably in Marianne’s manor.

You can hardly wait to see what the next day has in store for you, certain that your adventures here are not over yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter they get to play with some orphans

After your long day doing the pet swap, you wake up the next day and are let out of the cage with the other three. You are not sure what awaits you today, but you can already tell that Bernadetta and Ashe are not planning to return home right away, with plans to still have fun with the others today. That makes you wonder what sort of things you will be getting up to while still visiting, wondering if there will be another trade day, or if they will have something else in mind.

However, you are surprised when they give you all permission to speak. Marianne says, “I have been meaning to reward Ingrid and Lysithea for a while now, and after the fun day I had with our guests, I thought maybe you could all share in the reward. I talked things over with Bernadetta and Ashe, and they both think that it is a good idea, so you all get to spend today doing whatever you want.”

“You can play however you want to,” Bernadetta adds. “If there is anything that you can think of that you want to do with your day off, you should all discuss it amongst yourselves, and then we can all decide what you will get to do today.”

Lysithea is quick to say something. “Actually, there’s something that I’ve wanted to do for a long time. I thought it would be fun to help out at the local orphanage. They all know about us, since it’s so common here, and if we were to volunteer as Marianne’s property, we would probably be allowed to do some work for the day. It could be fun for us, and maybe even fun for the orphans.”

“I know exactly what you’re talking about,” Ingrid agrees with a nod. “That does sound like fun. I know that I would be happy to volunteer at the orphanage.”

You and Leonie both have no issue with that idea. Leonie says, “If you two want to do that, then I’m fine with it. We’re just guests here, but this is a special reward for you two.”

“It does sound fun,” you agree, and so, the four of you reach a decision rather quickly. Once you have told the four owners about this, Marianne and Hilda set off to prepare things and make the proper plans, while the four of you take your time with making yourselves decent. Ashe and Bernadetta help you clean up and get ready, since you will be dealing with orphans today. You all want to be presentable for it, and the excitement is strong in the room by the time that Marianne and Hilda return, telling you that things have been set up, and you can spend the whole afternoon looking after one of the classes.

Together, you all load up to head for the orphanage, with Lysithea looking forward to it most of all. She must have spent a lot of time thinking about how much she has wanted to do this, and she is very lucky to finally be able to live that fantasy out. You hope that the day is everything that she has dreamed it will be, and at the same time, you hope that there is even more excitement than anyone could imagine at the start.

At first, things are fairly uneventful. It is a relaxing afternoon, where you get to know the orphans and help them with lessons that they have had a hard time understanding, and you think that maybe things really will stay just as they appear, despite your hope for more fun to come of this. Even if this does just turn out to be a day of relaxation, you decide that there is nothing wrong with that, and that you can have plenty of fun just by doing that.

But then, one of the orphans finally asks, “Aren’t you two the slaves of the margrave?” As he asks, he points to Lysithea and Ingrid, and it seems that things are finally starting to get interesting around here. At the very least, the orphans know exactly what they are, and might start to get ideas from that.

“We are,” Lysithea answers.

“Then who are they?” Now, it is you and Leonie who are being pointed at.

“Guests at our estate,” Ingrid replies. “The two of them belong to a noblewoman from the Empire, and she is staying at our manor. So, they got to come along with us for the day.”

“Does that mean that all of you are slaves?” another orphan asks, but before any of you can answer, you are being met with a barrage of questions from the orphans.

“Why are you teaching here instead of playing with your owners?”

“Did you get in trouble? Are they making you go to orphanage as a punishment?”

“That’s kind of a dumb punishment. What kind of trouble did you get in?”

“If you’re already used to being slaves then do you have to listen to what we say too?”

“If you’re at our orphanage, that means that we’re in charge! Doesn’t it? Doesn’t that mean that we get to tell you what to do?”

“If they’re being punished, then we can punish them, can’t we? That only sounds fair.”

Just like that, you have already lost control of the classroom, the orphans getting a little unruly as they lose themselves in their own wild ideas. Lysithea turns to you all and asks, “Were we like this when we were in orphanage? They’re not much younger than I was, but they seem completely out of control!”

“I’m sure we can-” Ingrid starts to say, but she is quickly interrupted.

“We’re not out of control, not yet! But we can show you out of control!” one of the orphans says in a teasing voice, and it is at that moment that you truly lose control of the class. There are too many of them, and you are all far too used to submitting to anyone who can dominate you. You are tackled to the ground by some of them, where they work to strip you out of your clothes, and the others are going through the exact same thing while that happens to you.

All of your efforts to get dressed up nice for this outing are in vain as soon as the kids have gotten their hold on you. It is too much for any of you to hope to fight against, and you watch uselessly as your nice clothes are torn from you, until you are left on your hands and knees, completely naked.

“Stay right where you are!” One of the orphans commands you. All four of you are naked and kneeling at the front of the classroom, while the group of orphans surrounds you, offering no escape, not that any of you would even attempt to escape at this point. The orphan that appears to be the ringleader of this act of rebellion has you all stay right where you are while they leave to go get some things from another room.

He returns with collars for all of you, and you are all made to put them on, unable to resist. “You like to be pets right?” he asks. “I thought you would feel a lot more comfortable wearing that than your clothes!” Though he puts on a tough front, it is clear that the children are acting out of curiosity, rather than because they have any malicious intent. The toughness is more than likely just to emulate whatever they think that your masters act like, trying to do their best to play the part.

They live in a territory where this kind of play is perfectly acceptable, and they see a lot of it, without fully understanding it. It is only natural that they would be made incredibly curious, and that this might lead them to want to experiment. The four of you have unknowingly set up the perfect opportunity for that, though there is a part of you that wonders if Lysithea might not have suspected this could happen. Maybe she wanted something like this, and was willing to dangle the opportunity in front of the orphans, just to see what they would do about it when presented with it.

“We aren’t your pets, though,” Leonie is quick to say, not giving them any chance for any slack. “We have our own masters to serve, and that’s not a bunch of brats like you!”

“That’s funny, because I thought your masters all turned you over to the orphanage for the day and you’re volunteering your services,” a girl speaks up, and it is clear that she has thought this through, figuring out just what she wants to say to prove her point. “When you give your services to them, isn’t it like this?”

“Well, yes, but-” Ingrid starts, but she is not able to finish, as the orphans all begin buzzing again, all trying to speak at once, filling the room with noise as each of them insists that this is exactly what they should be doing right now.

When the ringleader gets them to calm down, he says, “So, just let us have fun with you! Some of us are nobility, so we might get to have our own pets and slaves one day!”

“And the rest of us might end up being pets or slaves, so we can learn from your example,” someone else adds. “Besides, it might be our only chance to get to experience things from the top. Don’t you think that’s important?”

That is something that neither you nor Leonie can argue with. After all, you started this out as the dominant ones, owning Bernadetta and making her do whatever you wanted her to do. Maybe it is just a personal experience, but it speaks to you, making you think that maybe others might enjoy submission more after having experienced dominance for yourselves. Not only that, but your submissive side is definitely winning out, being naked and collared like this, and you do not think you have it in you to regain control of the class.

Instead, you would rather just give in, so you say, “That is true. I don’t mind letting you play with me for a little while.” The others look at you in surprise, but you can see excitement in all of their eyes, especially Lysithea’s. She probably did want things to turn out like this, and you know that Leonie understands exactly where you are coming from. And though Ingrid has been the most stubborn of the four of you about this turn of events, she knows Lysithea and knew about this orphanage ahead of time, and is more than likely putting up a front to make things more interesting.

They all give in, following your lead, unable to resist the idea of giving up control right now. Playing the part of the unwilling does not last for long when you are all so very willing, so instead of protesting it, you all accept it. Leonie looks up to them and says, “Well, since we’re still in class, it’s time you to learn whatever lesson you want, and use us as your practice. What have you got in store for us?”

“And we can see just how good you are at this,” Lysithea adds. “After all, we have a lot of experience.”

The orphans seem to really like this, and are back at it in no time at all, attaching leashes to your collars, so that they can keep a good handle on you. Despite their lack of experience, they seem to be good at thinking of these things on the fly, but that is probably due to the society that they are growing up in. In a way, it warms your heart to see how widespread and common this has become here, and you hope that it can become like this in more places, that after your visit is done, things might start to change back home.

At first, the kids just want to start with something simple, by taking you for a walk around the orphanage yard. Since they can’t very well take you out and leave orphanage, that is the best that they can hope for for now. Even so, they will not be without an audience, since this orphanage is in a very densely populated and bustling part of town, and as they bring you outside, you already realize that there are going to be a lot of people walking by. That means that everyone who passes by gets to see the orphans leading you around on a leash, four pets made to crawl naked through the dirt while being bossed around by a group of orphans.

Needless to say, it attracts a fair amount of attention, while they seem very proud of themselves for what they are doing. Ingrid and Lysithea are often easily recognized for just how often they are seen with Marianne and Hilda, and even you and Leonie get a bit of attention, with some people recognizing you from your big day out the day before, either from seeing you tied up, seeing you drink out of the fountain, or getting to witness your humiliating accident in the cafe. People stop by as if this is some sort of attraction, to watch the four of you being paraded around by the orphans that you were supposed to be teaching today. Well, they certainly are getting quite the lesson about the world that they live in, that is for sure.

They let this go on for quite some time, leading you around and seeming endlessly entertained by the way that all of you know to dutifully crawl along, sometimes yelping a bit if they yank the leash too hard in another direction, pulling on your collar. The orphans do not seem to be intentionally sadistic, still acting out of curiosity more than anything else, but they do enjoy any reactions that they can get, whether they are pained or otherwise, and they enjoy playing along in whatever way that they can. It is likely that some of them will develop sadistic streaks, and might grow up to be very interesting masters indeed. You wonder if today is awakening anything for any of them, but it is hard to tell, and that is not really something that you can easily ask.

Following them along the yard takes up some time, but then, they seem to grow bored with simply doing that. Instead, they begin talking amongst themselves, while you pets are left to your own devices, talking together about what is going on. Ingrid is the first to ask Lysithea, “Were you hoping for something like this?”

“I would have been happy no matter what happened,” Lysithea replies, which seems about as close to a yes as you are all going to get. “Simply teaching them would have been a lot of fun as well.”

“I can’t believe how easily you gave into them,” Leonie says, giving you a playful smile, but you already know that she understands.

“I couldn’t help it, not with the way that they were talking about it. They all made it pretty clear that this would be an educational experience for them,” you reply. “But I know all of you wanted it just as badly, I was just the one to tell them that we would do it.”

At that, nobody else has anything to say, because they all know that you are right. Not to mention, none of you are given a chance to change the subject after that, because the orphans have returned, with four of them approaching each of you specifically. The ringleader, who stands over you, says, “We’ve decided that we want to have a race. You’re going to be our ponies and we’re going to race around the yard. Whoever wins gets to take a break, while the three losers get spanked by all of us!”

“Do you mean the pets that lose or the orphans?” Leonie teases, and she is rewarded with a quick slap to the ass from the girl that has claimed her as a pony. Her point made, there are no more questions, as you all know that you are the only ones who will get punished by any of this. The orphans once again have this well figured out, as some go to get more supplies, and soon, your leash is removed, and instead, you are each given reins and a bit, so that they will be able to lead you while you race.

It has been a while since you or Leonie have been made to carry anyone on your backs, so you are not sure how you will handle this, and you have no idea what kind of experience Lysithea and Ingrid have with it. Though most of these orphans will be smaller and lighter than the masters that you are used to carrying around, that does not mean that any of you will necessarily gain an advantage from that. But it is time for your riders to get on your backs, and for the four of you to get at the starting line.

As you carry your rider towards where the race will begin, you try to gauge how fast you will be able to run with him sitting on your back. You are not sure if you will be able to give an impressive show right now, but you know that you have to do your best, even if you do not think you have much of a chance of winning. Looking to the other three, you are not sure what chance they have either, but you are honestly excited to see what the outcome is, having been made curious by the orphans and their plans for the four of you.

Without further ado, it is time for the race to start. The four of you all start off at once, but it is clear from the beginning that none of you are able to get that much speed in with one of the kids on your backs. You find yourself lagging behind the most, though, and you are not sure if you will be able to catch up. The ringleader of the group slaps at you as if you really are a horse, trying to get you to go faster, trying anything that he can to push you to win, but you are just not as fast as you could be.

You are not surprised by the fact that Ingrid is taking an early lead. The more you think about both what you know about her and what you know about Marianne, it only makes sense that Ingrid would be fast at things like this. More often than not, they practice playing like this all the time, and between Ingrid and Lysithea, you know that Ingrid has a particular fondness for those sorts of things. It only makes sense that she would be just as enthusiastic, even when she was meant to serve as the horse to be ridden. And with that in mind, you know that you do not stand a chance against her, and her strength and speed.

That being said, she is still not very fast, just considerably faster than you, and fast enough to take the lead. Lysithea is doing well as well, even if she is not quite as fast as Ingrid is. You would definitely not say that she is struggling, and you are rather impressed at how quickly she takes it, though she is not able to close the distance between herself and Ingrid, staying in a firm second place.

Leonie is faster than you, and that also does not surprise you. Her strength allows her to handle having someone on her back very well, while you continue to struggle with the whole thing. She is not able to catch up to Lysithea or really close the distance, but as she charges ahead, you know that you will not be able to catch up to her, and that you will be the one to lose this race, no question about that. Even so, you continue running, with your rider slapping at your ass in the hopes of making you run faster, but probably already knowing that there is just no chance for you.

Ingrid very quickly manages to cross the finish line, so you already know that there will be no way for you to get out of the punishment for losing this race. There is hardly any point to keep trying for anyone, but the other two are not slowing down, so you try to keep up as well, but then, Lysithea crosses the finish line, and then Leonie. At this point, you are so worn out, and the only reason you keep running is so that you can get it over with.

Now, it is time for your punishment. Ingrid gets the reward of getting to rest for a little while, but there is no doubt in your mind that she deserves it, after all the work that she put in. She must be tired from running so hard and carrying someone on her back all the while, so she is lucky to be able to sit down for a bit and to catch her breath. But, at the same time, it is time for you, Lysithea, and Ingrid to get the punishment that you are all due.

You have to stay on your hands and knees, while the orphans go to get some paddles, so that they can make spanking you that much more fun. You had been fairly certain that spanks from their open palms would not have done much, so you are a bit more excited, knowing that they will be bringing paddles into it, to really make sure that you can feel the sting. And with all three of you lined up, there is no more time to waste, as each of your riders gets behind you, paddles held up high, ready to swing.

Bringing it down on you with force, the ringleader gets you to cry out, yelping as he paddles you. He laughs in amusement, and quickly gets into it, not holding anything back as he lets loose, really letting you have it, and you can do nothing other than cry out for him, the pain not nearly enough to be too much for you, but you decide that you will not hold anything back either, and that you will allow yourself to be a little shameless as you let him think that he is really giving you the worst spanking of your life.

Lysithea and Leonie both yelp quite a bit as well, and you are not sure if it is because they are both trying to ham things up for the sake of their rider, or if they are getting it a little harder than you are. Regardless of the situation, it is just as fun to listen to the two of them be punished as it is to be punished yourself, and you are all quickly lost in the fun of it all, being spanked and paddled over and over again, agonized and ecstatic, and overwhelmed with just how much fun you are happy.

It goes on for quite a while, and you do not think that they had any specific plans or set time to do this. They just slow down as they get more tired, and first, Lysithea’s rider slows to a stop, and then Leonie’s. Yours tries to keep things up for a little while longer, perhaps giving you more because you were the one to come in last place, but eventually, he gets tired with it as well, and then the spanking is over, and it is time to see what comes next.

That is when your unexpected visitors arrive.

Ingrid recognizes them right away, students who were in her class back at the monastery. Brightening, she asks, “Annette? Mercedes? What are you two doing here?” She does not seem even remotely ashamed to be caught in such a position, but then again, you do not feel much shame either. This has become your lifestyle, and you are so used to it that it does not seem the least bit unusual. Lysithea and Leonie seem to share that sentiment, more surprised to see old schoolmates than anything else.

“We heard what you were doing from Ashe,” Annette replies, “and it sounded right up our alley, so we wanted to come along!”

“That’s right,” Mercedes says. “It sounded like a lot of fun to be able to play with the orphans. That sort of thing is actually our specialty. We would love to talk with you pets for a little bit, if that’s okay.”

So the six of you go off by yourselves for a moment so that you can talk about whatever it is that they have come here to do. It seems so strange, but you find yourself eager to go along with it, once you have heard what it is. Wasting no time, Lysithea asks, “So, what is it that you two want?”

“You said something about it being a specialty,” Leonie adds.

“We like to groom,” Mercedes says rather bluntly. “So when we found out that you would be working with these orphans, we thought we could help you out.”

“Yeah!” Annette agrees. “Your masters had a feeling that they would get curious and overpower you to play with you, but they’re just relying on you to figure out what to do, right? We can help you with giving them ideas, and getting them way more into things.”

It is a strange concept to you, and the others seem a little confused as well. You hardly know what it is that they mean by grooming, but if they want to help make things more fun for the orphans, if they want to help them get even better at using their temporary pets, then maybe it is not such a bad idea after all. As it turns out, there is not much that you can do to argue it, and you quickly find yourself getting swept away in the excitement of your two guests.

As they talk about everything that they have done before, and everything that they want to do today, you have to admit that it sounds like a good idea. From how they explain it, they work with kids like this all the time, to help teach them how to either be a pet or an owner, something that surprises you. You had no idea that either Annette or Mercedes had that side to them, or that things were so widespread that even more of the old schoolmates were involved in it.

You are not quite sure what their relationship to one another is, however. All you can gather from the stories that they tell is that they travel together to do this work, and that they have been in touch with both Bernadetta and Ashe, as well as Hilda and Marianne. In fact, some things that they say suggest that even more people that you know from the monastery are involved in that kind of thing, which makes it even more interesting for you. The only thing you are not sure about is if they do things directly with one another, or if they are just involved in teaching and grooming, using their tricks to get the younger generation more enthusiastic about this kind of thing.

They want to help the kids today by explaining things to them, but more than that, they want to push the four of you to be able to give them ideas as well. It is your lesson, after all, and that means that the four of you should still be at the center of it all. Annette and Mercedes are just here to assist, and just here to make sure that it all goes smoothly and perfectly for you. The fact that they get a thrill out of grooming a fresh batch of orphans only serves as an added benefit for the both of them, and they are both eager to see where this goes.

The conversation goes on for a while, because they have several stories to tell about what they have done in the past, to serve as examples for the things that the four of you can do, or that all six of you can do together. Though you have had a lot of fun without their help so far, you can’t help but admit that it sounds like it will be even more fun if you have the two of them helping and guiding. They managed to catch the tail end of the race, and even watched as the losers were punished, claiming that it helped them get an idea of what they can do from here. But so far, they are impressed with everything that the four of you have managed to get done so far.

Going back to the kids who are waiting for you, impatient and confused, Annette says, “Alright, guys! We’re here to help you keep these pets in line! And we can help you figure out everything that you want to do with them.”

“I haven’t seen you around before,” one of the orphans comments.

“We knew them all in school. That’s why we came to help them out- their masters sent us.” That seems to be good enough for the kids, who are more than willing to let them join into things, since they were sent by the proper masters of the pets.

However, they request a break from playing, and when asked why they do not want to keep going right away, one of them says, “It’s getting close to time for our bathroom break.”

Annette and Mercedes look to the four of you then. “Doesn’t that give you all ideas?” Annette asks. “Ideas that you could give to the kids, I mean. They look like they’re ready to take a break, but they don’t really have to, do they?”

“No, I supposed they don’t,” Lysithea replies, looking rather excited already. Her eyes are bright as she thinks about what Annette has just implied, and you have to admit that the idea is rather exciting for you as well. After all, it might make sense that they do not know about all the different things that they can use you for. Physical punishment and leashing seem like basic pet things, and making you give them a ride while racing also does not seem like that wild of a conclusion to draw.

However, they might not know that they do not have to go anywhere if they need to use the bathroom, because they have four very willing toilets waiting right in front of them. You waste no time in saying, “Wouldn’t you rather pee on us?” As soon as the words are out of your mouth, the orphans are openly gawking at you, like they have never heard such a suggestion before in their lives. You can hardly blame them for their surprise, because you have brought it up so bluntly, but you know that they will find it interesting, if they only give it a chance.

Leonie and Ingrid are both quick to agree with you, doing what they can to talk it up to your students for the day, and by the time Lysithea is agreeing, saying that she wants all of them to pee on her, there is nothing else for it, and the kids absolutely have to try it for themselves. You are just about to get ready for it, when Mercedes suddenly speaks up.

“It’s one thing to make the pets behave this indecently outside, but don’t you think you would feel better doing this indoors? After all, you will be rather exposed if you do it outside.” She suggests this with a wholesome smile, but you can already sense the intent behind her words. After all, doing it outside is a much cleaner method, and doing it inside leaves room for a mess, one that she knows the four of you will have to clean up. She is doing this intentionally, to keep putting ideas in their heads. Of course, that is what she and Annette said that they came here for.

So all of you file inside, the orphans starting to look impatient, probably getting desperate as they wait for their chance to empty their bladders. In their excitement before they may have forgotten, but now they know that they need to go, and that is why they called for a bathroom break. Finally, they will have the break that the wanted, and will get to use the four of you, to top it all off.

You each take a place at the front of the room, and they split off into four equal lines, the more desperate of the group placing themselves in the front of the line, hurrying so that they do not push themselves too hard. Standing in front of you is a boy who quickly whips his cock out so that he can let loose all over your face, not seeming to mind that he is pissing on someone at all, getting into the role very easily. He must have been about to burst, and you simply close your eyes and let it wash over you, relaxing a bit.

The same is happening to the other three, various students ready to let loose, and give you all everything that they have been holding in. The next one in line is a girl, who straddles and squats over your back to pee. It seems that all of them have their own ideas in mind, finding ways to soak you and the others in their piss, taking their time as they get through the line, bit by bit. The ringleader, of course, is in your line, still wanting to get back at you for losing him the race, and once he is in front of you, he says, “Open your mouth.”

You are so proud of him for figuring that out so quickly, and being the first of the group to want to empty his bladder into one of your mouths. Eagerly, you gulp it down, showing just how obedient that you can be. Once he is done with that, everyone who has not gone yet wants to try that as well, each of them finding a way to pee into one of your mouths, and you find yourself on your back for the last girl in line, straddling your face as she struggles to aim, splashing your face with quite a bit, but still managing to get some in your mouth, for you to swallow.

Once that is done, you are all thoroughly soaked in piss, and there is a big mess on the floor. But Mercedes and Annette are not done with you just yet, and they both reveal that, after their long journey, they rather need to empty their bladders as well. Mercedes chooses your mouth, while Annette chooses Ingrid’s, and the two of you lay back so that they can use you as their toilets.

“Now, don’t you think the pets made a mess of this room?” Annette asks the orphans, who quickly agree. “What do you think they should do to make it better?”

“Clean it up?” one of them suggests.

“That’s right, they need to clean it up,” Mercedes says. “But do you want to watch them with mops and buckets? Or do you want to watch them do it some other way?” She gives a moment for the children to think, before the ringleader speaks up.

“I want to watch them lick it all up with their tongues!” he cries, and the others all agree. They all want to see the pets cleaning up in such a degrading way, and who could blame them? Each of them is slowly developing a more dominant side, or at the very least developing an interest in these matters, and things have escalated since their guests have arrived, really doing exactly what they claim to, when it comes to teaching the orphans different things that they can do. Putting ideas in their heads definitely seems to work, pushing them further, subtly planting seeds that quickly blossom.

You and the others are quick to do as you are told. There is quite a mess on the floor, which means that there is plenty for you to lick up, for all of you to lick up. Also, there is no doubt in your mind that the floor itself is very filthy, but you are used to that part, and are used to licking shoes without having any idea where they have been, though that part is especially Leonie’s forte. You are all at least well-versed in it enough to do this part and to get done what needs to be done, crawling along the floor with your tongues out, with your faces pressed down so that you can lick along the little trails of piss, to make sure that you get up everything that you can.

Cleaning up like this is a lot slower and a lot less effective than mopping or even wiping it up with a cloth would be, but it gives your temporary students a good show, and they all watch with rapt attention, not one of them wanting to speak or do anything to distract themselves from what is going on right now. They all want to take advantage to this front row seat that they have to your humiliation and degradation, that they have brought on almost entirely on their own, just nudged and encouraged by some grooming, but ultimately obtained on their own.

It takes a long time for you to finish licking up the floor, but all four of you manage it by working together, and once that is done, you can only wonder what will come next. There is no way of knowing what they will come up with or want to do, but things have already escalated quite a bit, so you have a feeling that things are only going to become more intense from here on out.

Once you are all back on your feet, Annette and Mercedes come to join you, while the orphans go back to sit down, like they were when you came here earlier. They are ready to listen to the guests, who both seem to know so much already, who seem perfectly equipped to help them out with everything that they want to do to you. It is time for more ideas, and Mercedes starts off with, “Does anyone else feel like it’s not fair that they are the only ones who get to be naked right now?”

It is a bold question that flusters some of the shyer ones, but there are others who start murmuring eagerly about it, the room buzzing as they discuss it. Ultimately, it is determined that they do all want to get undressed, but no one moves to do it, wanting to see what else will come in this lesson, knowing that it is not over just yet. Annette nods and says, “You know, if you all get undressed, there is even more that they can do. Their tongues aren’t just good for cleaning the floors. Isn’t that right?”

Now, the attention has been brought back to you. Lysithea is the first to speak up, saying, “That’s right. We can use our tongues to clean your bodies as well, from top to bottom.” Things are definitely getting more intense now, wandering into outright sexual territory, but you are all more than willing to keep going with that, have all been sold on all of this from the beginning.

“We can do more than just clean you with them, too,” Ingrid says. “We know lots of ways to make it feel good.”

“There really is a lot you can get a pet to do just by making them use their mouth,” Leonie finishes, the three of them behaving almost as if they are giving a lecture on the subject. It would almost be funny, how serious it is, if it were not so arousing, but that seems like a common theme of this day, a very strange and exciting day to be sure.

“I know some of that,” one of them speaks up. “You can use your mouths on our butts!”

“What, really?”

“Yeah, she’s right, they eat ass!”

Soon enough, the classroom is buzzing again, as the orphans try to make sense of what is being said, with the more clueless ones needing an explanation. But they do not leave room for any of their guests to answer their questions, deciding that they can figure it out for themselves. More and more, they become independent with it, wanting to figure things out on their own, and growing into it, just needing a few nudges to start them off running in the right direction.

“I bet they can suck dick really good too,” someone adds, and a few girls protest it, but he is quick to remind them that they can get their asses and their pussies eaten, so they can have just as much fun. Some of the orphans clearly have some knowledge of sexual matters, and they help spread that around, until they have decided what they want to do next.

“We want to get cleaned up first, and then we want to have you guys show us what your tongues can do, like you said!” With that, everyone is up and undressing, and even Annette and Mercedes join in on that, shedding their clothes so that everyone in the room is naked. It should be strange, seeing all of these new people like this, but it is not, or at least, it is not for you, and you find that you like this, that you like everything about where today is going. You like surrendering your control to these strangers, and you like helping them figure out how they want to use you, and what they want you to do to them.

One of them suggests that they tie your arms behind your backs so that you arm even more helpless, and you are proud that they seem to get that idea all on their own. With that, your arms are bound, and it is up to all of you to show them what you can do with your tongues. Once again, the room divides up into lines, with different orphans lining up before you than last time, and you find that Mercedes has gone to line up in Leonie’s line, whereas Annette has chosen to favor Lysithea this time.

It will be a lot of work before you are done with all of them, and they want you to clean them up with your tongues, to lick all over their bodies, but particularly their feet and their armpits, two of your favorites. Today, you are not made to do anything that you do not already know how to do, and have not already done for your masters, but it is still new and exciting because you are doing it for new people, for total strangers who are having such a fun time learning how to use you and your body for whatever they want.

You drag your tongue along the soles of one of their feet, hands still bound behind your back, helpless to do anything other than go along with everything that they want you to do. Up and down, you work your tongue, until you feel that the sole of their foot should be spotless, and then you move onto sucking their toes, just like you learned to do for Bernadetta, when your role as a submissive pet first began. It must tickle a little bit, because the orphan works to suppress giggles while you lick, trying to seem serious but not quite able to resist a giggle or two.

Once you have finished up with their feet, then it is time for you to lick all along their body, taking the trip with your tongue until you have reached one of their armpits, and that is where you begin thoroughly licking, their arms lifted high above their heads, and still ticklish, still unable to resist giggling as you do your work for them. Even so, they do seem to enjoy it, and let you do whatever you need to do for them, let you work as hard as you can to finally lick them clean. They do not know when to be satisfied, so they take your word for it when you pull back and say, “All done.”

Then the next comes up, and you start the process all over again, getting to observe different reactions in different kids, seeing who can’t help but be ticklish, and who does not feel anything at all while you are using their tongue all over their body. You can even see who enjoys it the most, who is left moaning while you lick them all over, losing themselves in it and discovering just how much they love getting attention like this. One by one, you work your way through your own line, while the other pets do the same.

You and Ingrid are finished first, of course, because your lines are a little shorter than the others, and so you can the chance to watch Leonie with Mercedes, and Lysithea with Annette, looking between the four of them eagerly as they get to it, wanting to see how they do with their new guests.

If you had to guess, between Mercedes and Annette, you would guess that Annette is the more submissive one. You have no way of knowing for sure, and no way of even knowing if their relationship goes that deep, but from the way she reacts to Lysithea’s treatment, she does not seem used to being licked like this. She squirms as Lysithea sucks her toes, gasping and moaning, definitely having fun, but definitely new to some of these sensations. At the same time, Mercedes seems to handle it with composure, moaning and relaxing as Leonie tends to her, happy to lose herself in the pleasure of it all.

Both of them are having a great time at least, with all eyes on them as Lysithea and Leonie finally finish up with both of their feet, and begin moving up to their armpits, licking along their bodies along the way, to keep up the illusion of cleaning them from head to toe. All the while, Mercedes praises them for the usefulness of their tongues, and Annette keeps moaning, so lost in pleasure and excitement that she can’t do anything else, there is nothing else for it.

Both Lysithea and Leonie do a very thorough job with their armpits, licking eagerly and dutifully, taking their time with each, licking along their chests as they switch off. Even with their hands bound, they can easily prove that they do not need it, and that they are useful enough just having their mouths free, just having their tongues to serve. By the time they are done, both Mercedes and Annette have nothing but good things to say about the pets, and the orphans are all buzzing with excitement, their latest activity only pushing them further along the road to depravity, eager to keep going and eager to move onto what they have likely already decided to do next.

After all, after the last conversation, it is pretty obvious where their minds are going to go, and what they are going to want to do. They have had so much fun so far when it comes to being licked by the pets that they want to experience more, and things are getting so heated now that it is no wonder that things turn even more sexual. When the kids first start asking about if they can get their asses eaten now, you and the others know that you are going to go along with it, and that you are going to have as much fun with it as you can. Things have only gotten more and more interesting as the day has gone on, and this is when things really start to get serious.

“We’ll have to take turns going through all of you, of course,” Ingrid says, but they all are more than willing to wait turns, just as long as you guys do not waste any more time in getting down to it. Naturally, Annette and Mercedes will want to get rimmed as well, and you look forward to that part in particular, hoping that you will have a chance with one of them.

As if reading your mind, Mercedes says, “We want to feel at least two of you, so you guys can split up and two of you can take turns with each of us, once you are done with them. And, if you do a good enough job to impress us, then we can help you out with what you do next.” That sounds like the perfect deal and the perfect arrangement, so you agree, and have the kids get ready for all of their fun.

It is no surprise to you that the ringleader of all of this has fixated on you again. He wants to be first, and to have you eat his ass, and you are glad that you will have the chance to show him before anyone else. The young man is quick to bend over for you, and he squirms a bit as you get into position, kneeling behind him, your hands still bound behind your back, until you have nestled your face between his cheeks and begun to get to work on him.

His moans are quick and unrestrained, because he has never felt anything like this before in his life. You are excited to be able to bring out that much pleasure in him, straight from the beginning. It is clear that none of them have experience in any of this, but the four of you, with the help of Annette and Mercedes, have been able to awaken their more dominant sides, and bring some of their fetishes to light, all while teaching them all sorts of new things and new pleasures that they have never known before. Today will be a day that none of them will ever be able to forget, and you know that you will not be able to forget it either.

While you diligently work on him, the girls are each busy with a boy of their own, hands bound and tongues buried in their assholes, eating them eagerly, causing the room to be filled with the sounds of their unrestrained moaning. Lysithea, Ingrid, and Leonie all pay good attention to the boys that they are taking care of, all of them happy in their own way, all of them enjoying the side of this that they are on. None of you stop until you have managed to get the boy you are focused on off. You take great pleasure in the pathetic moans of the ringleader as he succumbs to pleasure, coming hard all because of what you have done for him.

After him, there are more and more, and you have gotten so used to making your way down a line today, serving and pleasuring whoever might be next, holding nothing back until they are at their limit, coming for you. Finally, once you are done with your line, and once the others are all done with all of their lines, your guests are ready to have their fun as well, and to determine if they are going to be helping out with the next round of the work. Annette wants you and Lysithea once again, and that leaves Mercedes with Ingrid and Leonie.

They each happily bend over, and you wait while Lysithea takes the first turn with rimming Annette, and at the same time, Leonie starts off with Mercedes. You have the pleasure of watching both of them, eyes darting from side to side, not missing a moment of the action, feeling yourself growing more and more eager with each passing moment. You have no way of knowing when it will be your turn, but it is not long before Annette is moaning out so pathetically that it seems she is right on the edge, and she gasps out, “Okay, that’s enough!”

“I agree,” Mercedes pants. “How about we switch off?” Now, it is your turn and it is Ingrid’s turn, and the two of you move forward to start doing your part. You are so excited to be able to work your tongue inside of Annette’s tight asshole, eager to eat her out and to make her moan. She had already been so close to the edge that you know it will not take her long to finish, and you hope that that means you will have a chance of getting their help with what comes next.

It is not because you think you need their help to be able to handle all of the kids; you simply want to see them taking on a more submissive role, and want to see them being used by the orphans that have had their fun with you all day long. So you put in your best effort, moaning as you eat her out, until she is moaning out louder than before, writhing as she finally hits her climax. Mercedes is not far behind her, with Ingrid working hard to make her former classmate come.

There is a moment of silence as the two women try to catch their breath, and during that time, you can only wonder what the two of them are going to say, even though you have a fairly good feeling that the four of you have impressed them enough. With smiles, they turn to you and Mercedes says, “Well, I was certainly impressed with Ingrid and Leonie. What about you, Annette?”

“My two little pets made me really happy!” she replies. “I think we should do things from their side for a little while to help out.” So, with that settled, there are now six of you to handle the orphans, and now that you have shown them the joys of having their asses eaten, they all want to try something even more intense.

This time, the girls want their pussies eaten, and the boys want to have their cocks sucked. If you have not already passed the point of no return with them, then this will ensure that there is no turning back for any of you. However, none of you want to turn back anymore, and none of you want to stop, not until your long day is done and it is time to head back to Marianne’s estate. So, you are ready to divide things up evenly, which a decision being made.

You will only get to suck off some of the boys, and Ingrid, Lysithea, and Leonie will eat out all of the girls. Mercedes and Annette will be joining you and assisting you in all of the cock sucking that you will have to do, so that the classroom is essentially divided evenly between the boy and the girls. It is exciting to think that you will be limited only to the boys, and of course, the main boy that has been on your case from the start chooses you over Annette or Mercedes, wanting you specifically to suck him off.

It feels like everything has been leading up to this moment, when he shoves you down onto your knees, and you part your lips for him, eager to wrap them around his cock, taking the tip into your mouth slowly at first, wanting to show him just how good you are, at every stage. You do not mind taking your time with him, because you plan to take just as much time with all of them, treating them all equally, and making them all feel just as good. But for now, you are focused only on him, and proving yourself once again, after a long day of making sure to keep all of the orphans pleased.

He moans softly as you start to bring him into your mouth, easing forward along his cock, taking your time fitting him into your mouth so that he can enjoy every second of it, savoring each and every sensation along the way. It is fun to tease him, and by the time you have fully fit his cock into your mouth, you can hear just how erratic his breathing is, and what a hard time he is having calming himself down. It will not be long before he is completely lost in pleasure and willing to do anything to get more, but until then, you are content to tease it out, taking your time with him, making him need you more and more.

You run your tongue along his cock as you suck him off, and he gasps out and whimpers, trembling with his pleasure, ready to give himself over to you completely, until he realizes exactly what he is doing. He is hardly doing anything to dominate you, instead letting you take the lead and letting himself be rendered pathetic as he tries to keep up, so he is quick to try and change things up, once he has come to his senses again. Now, he is past the point of needing more, and now, he is ready to take full control of you, and to make sure that you learn your place.

His hand comes down hard on the back of your head, and he begins thrusting hard into your mouth, fucking your face with such sudden force that you are left completely helpless, moaning as he has his way with you. It is not long before he is giving you as much as you can take, pushing his cock down your throat, using you to get himself off, pushing himself closer to his own limit but doing everything he can to not hold anything back, right up until he can’t take it anymore. When he comes, he comes right down your throat, forcing you to swallow it, and he remains hilted in your mouth until he has caught his breath again, and is finally ready to pull out, and let someone else have a turn with you.

So you keep going down the line, throat and jaws getting sore as you go, but not willing to stop, not until you have sucked off every boy waiting for a turn. You try to give each of them the same amount of attention, and you observe their different reactions. Some are just like the first, while others take no time at all before they decide to take over, brutally fucking your face until they come, and others still remain passive all the way until the end, not needing that much control to enjoy themselves. You learn a lot about them just from seeing the different ways they like to have their dicks sucked.

All the while, the five girls are all busy with their own work, each working their way through the lines of orphans, doing whatever they need to do to make sure they get everyone else off. On either side of you, Mercedes and Annette take new cocks into their mouths, using their own methods to satisfy their targets, and Ingrid, Lysithea, and Leonie all have their own ways of eating pussy, making all of the girls moan happily. Mouths and tongues are kept busy, the five girls all doing their best, showing their subservient sides, and just like with you, they get to observe the different reactions of the ones that they are taking care of.

Leonie lets each girl sit on her face, and some are much more aggressive with it than others, wanting to take full control and use her until they are satisfied, before wandering off and inviting the next girl one. Some girls need coaxing from her, and encouragement and instructions before they are able to properly enjoy it, showing that they are a bit more submission. And there are some in the middle, not forcing themselves down on her face but also not needing any real invitation to be able to get down to it. No matter what, all of them are left satisfied, and Leonie is very proud of herself for her hard work.

Lysithea likes to get beneath them, tilting her head up to eat them out, to see who is able to remain standing while faced with that much pleasure, and who needs to lean back against a wall for support. There are girls that take it with barely a reaction until they are coming, and there are girls who remain slumped against the wall the entire time, moaning uncontrollably and giving into their pleasure without hesitation. No matter what their reaction may be, she still has a lot of fun showing them what she can do.

Ingrid lets them lay on their back and gets between their legs, wanting to see who relaxes back, taking it and letting her do what she will while moaning happily, and who goes to pieces, writhing beneath the touch of her tongue, the demonstration of her prowess. But her absolute favorites are the ones that grab the back of her head to hold her in place, rough with her as they take what they want, grinding against her and always forcing her to give them even more.

All the while, Mercedes and Annette deal with similar cases to you. Annette is rather clumsy and quick with what she does, so she often inspires a more dominant side to take over, wanting to control her movements and keep her doing. She loves it when her hair is pulled, yanking her forward on the cock that she is sucking, sometimes making her gag a bit, but that is never enough to cause her to slow down, not even for a moment.

Mercedes, meanwhile, approaches things with slow and tender motions, taking her time with it, until there is little more they can do than give into the pleasure. However, there are some that grow impatient with her and settle for fucking her face, and when that happens, she is eager to give in completely, relaxing and letting them do what they will while they use her face, until they are finally coming down her throat. All six of you have your own methods and have your own fun, until you have left the orphans all completely satisfied.

Now, it has been quite a while since your guests arrived and since the kids asked for their first bathroom break. After having so much fun, something like that has probably stayed in the backs of their minds, right up until one realizes that he rather needs to pee right now. Since they have gotten so used to doing whatever they want, since they have come to enjoy using you all and behaving just as they have been taught to, he wastes no time in getting up and walking straight over to Ingrid, aiming his cock at her face as he lets loose, sighing in relief as he pees all over her.

Once the others have seen that, they all seem to realize that they have to go as well, and that it is probably about time for their next bathroom break. You find yourself surrounded by orphans, aiming at you and squatting over you, all eager to empty their bladders, using your body as their personal urinal. You are content to sit back and let them do so, very proud of them for having made it so far in such a short amount of time, not needing anyone to suggest this to them, because they already have it in mind, and already feel fully comfortable doing something like this.

Some of them are even bold enough to approach Annette and Mercedes, despite the fact that they have only recently switched to helping the four of you out with tending to their sexual needs. But the two of them do not stop it from happening, and instead they eagerly open their mouths so that some of the boys can aim their streams at them. There is no organization to it this time- no lines forming and no equal division of who being used.

At some point during it all, you lose control of your own bladder, realizing all at once that you have been holding it all day, and could not wait anymore. In all of the excitement, you barely noticed, but the kids notice right away, and in an instant, you are on the floor, licking up the mess that you have made. As punishment, while you are licking the floor, any orphan that has not peed yet is made to come over and use you specifically.

“And the rest of you can use him too,” the ringleader says, probably realizing that the others are going to end up having accidents like this if not given permission to relieve themselves. Leonie, Annette, Lysithea, Ingrid, and Mercedes gather around you to use you as well, and then they are made to join you on the floor, licking up the messes that have been made during this long and busy bathroom break.

It takes quite a while to get it all licked up, and none of you are allowed to stop until that is done. Once your chore is done, the day is nearly over, and they want to spend as much time as they can having fun with the pets. Some of you are taken for longer walks on your leashes, while others are subjected to more spanking, until the day finally begins to wind down. Once that is done, you go back outside, waiting for your masters to come and pick you up, where you and Leonie will be spending another night at Marianne’s estate, before heading back home first thing in the morning.

Annette and Mercedes are there to wait with you, and that is when they reveal that they have a surprise for you, something that they have permission to do to the four of you. They want to leave tattoos on you, a permanent reminder of the fun that all of you have had today. The tattoo is Annette’s family crest, and she and Mercedes are both already ready to give it to you. None of you are in your clothes anymore, having simply packed them up and decided to go home as is, since you are allowed to behave like that here, with no need for any shame or public decency.

That makes it easy enough for them, and they decide that the inner thigh is the best place for all of you, since your thighs have been left unmarked. Right now, all you have is the mark above your crotch that Bernadetta and Ashe left, and Ingrid and Lysithea have marks in the same place, a combination of Hilda and Marianne’s family crests, intertwined to show their unity and joint possession of these mock slaves.

Annette tattoos you first, while Mercedes tattoos Leonie, and you wince and hiss as she uses the needle on you, leaving ink behind as she delicately carves your skin in the desired shape. She seems to have a lot of practice with this, and you wonder just how many people she has left her mark on in the past after having an afternoon of fun. You wonder if you will ever meet anyone else marked up like that, or if anyone will recognize her mark on you. Mercedes seems to be very skilled at giving the tattoo as well, and she makes sure that Leonie is properly marked up t sow that she has been a part of today’s activities as well, before both of them move on.

Annette tattoos Ingrid while Mercedes tattoos Lysithea, and you and Leonie sit together, slumping against one another’s backs so that you can relax for a bit. It has been a long and tiring day, and a very eventful visit. Neither of you ever could have predicted having this much fun while visiting Marianne and Hilda, but you are so glad that you had this visit, and so glad that you were able to come out here to experience so many new things, with so many new people.

It takes a little while to finish up the tattoos on Ingrid and Lysithea, but once they are done, you can see your masters heading this way, to pick you up. Annette and Mercedes wait with you for a little bit, so that they can talk with their old classmates, before they finally say their goodbyes, thanking all of you for letting them have such a fun day. More than likely, they are already on their way to find someone new to play with, and someone new to teach and to groom. You are glad that they came along, because it only made your day that much more eventful.

By the time you get home, you are ready to sleep, but the masters tell the four of you that you are not quite done just yet. There is still one more thing that they want to do before you go to bed for the night, since you will be going your separate ways in the morning. It seems that you guys are not just getting one tattoo today, as Hilda and Marianne want to send you home with their mark as well, and so, Ashe and Bernadetta will be doing the same to Ingrid and Lysithea.

You had no idea that they brought their brands along, but they are allowed to go to the stove where they can get them heating up to give to the girls, while Hilda and Marianne have the two of you spread your legs so that they can give you your tattoos, on the opposite thigh that Annette and Mercedes tattooed you. Marianne sets her sights on you while Hilda prefers to give it to Leonie, and the two of them work in careful silence, delicately carving up your flesh, so that the entangled crest is there for all too see. You are left absolutely raw, getting two tattoos in one day, but you are definitely glad that you will have not one, but two memories of this trip, and the people you met and played with while you were here.

Soon enough, Ingrid and Lysithea return, struggling to walk with the fresh brands on their thighs, and the four of you are sent off to sleep together again, going outside to the cage where you will all pile up for the night. In the morning, you and Leonie will follow Ashe and Bernadetta home, and Ingrid and Lysithea will go back to their ordinary life with Hilda and Marianne. The four of you have gotten to see how much fun it is on the other side, as well as getting to embark on a new adventure together, but it is pretty easy to tell, at the end of it all, exactly what life each of you prefer.

No matter what, you are always going to prefer your own home, and you can’t wait to get back now that the fun is over, so that you can go back to having fun with Ashe and Bernadetta, serving their every need, just like you always do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains some gender transformation

You see Marianne give the gift box to Bernadetta before the four of you leave for home the next morning, but you do not hear what she says, and you do not find out anything about it until the four of you are already home. In fact, Bernadetta does not tell you anything about it until the morning after that, when she and Ashe have you and Leonie gather so that she can show you what it is. The box contains a dancer’s dress and two buttplugs. They all seem like something that you can have a lot of fun with, but that is before Bernadetta explains what they do.

“Each of them have magical properties,” she explains. “When Marianne gave them to me, she said the dress could slowly change the gender of the wearer, so long as they keep it on. The plugs just change the genitals, while keeping everything else the same. Doesn’t that sound like a lot of fun?”

“I’ll say!” Leonie replies, seeming pretty excited. “So, who gets to use what? I might have an idea.”

“Actually, we haven’t decided that yet,” Ashe replies. “We were thinking of making it a contest to see who gets to wear what, and how we get to play with these new toys.”

“That’s right,” Bernadetta says. “We were thinking a holding contest, so that we’re all on equal ground. The winner does not have to wear anything, and the loser has to wear the magical dress. The other two in between get the plugs, and of course the loser will get teased and played with the most.” All in all, it sounds like a fair and exciting contest, and from where you are standing, it does not really seem like it is possible to be a loser. At least, you think that you will enjoy yourself no matter what place you take, but of course, you will do everything in your power to try and win anyway.

It would be a rare treat to get to try and be dominant again, so winning might be fun for that, but anything else will give you a transformation that you are sure will lead to a lot of humiliation at the hands of your masters. No matter what, you are definitely going to enjoy all of this. But first things first, the four of you need to start drinking so that you will be ready for the contest.

It takes a while for you to notice the effects of the liquid, and you are sure that that is true for the others as well. At first, things seem completely normal, with all of you having a rather relaxed day for a change. But when you first feel the urge to pee start to grow, you know that things are about to get serious, and that you need to be careful from here on out, if you are going to stand any chance of winning this competition.

Once you feel the first twinge from your bladder, it only gets worse from there on. At first, it is just a slight ache, making you aware of the fact that you need to pee, but as time goes on, it grows and grows, until you are barely able to think about anything else. You need to try and hold on, but it is already becoming frustrating and difficult, and you are not too sure about any of this. Biting your lip, you try to take your mind off of things, but each time you manage to successfully distract yourself, you feel another twinge that brings your need back to the forefront of your mind.

It is not long before it is impossible for you to sit still at all, and you can’t do anything to take your mind off of it. Now, it will take all that you have to hold back, and you can tell that this is pretty stiff competition. Even Bernadetta, who you would have expected to have the weakest bladder of the four of you, does not seem to be having any trouble with it, and Ashe and Leonie seem pretty cool about the whole thing as well. From your perspective, it seems like the only one who is having any trouble is you, and that does not bode well for this competition.

You had thought there was a chance that both Ashe and Bernadetta had poor endurance with this sort of thing. While you and Leonie have a lot of training in these regards, the two of them often have the convenience of being able to use their pets as toilets whenever they feel the slightest urge. You thought that might give you and Leonie the advantage, but now, you are not so sure about any of that.

Time feels like it drags on forever as you fight your losing battle, and the more you struggle, the more you know that you are not going to make it. That is not so bad, since you know that you will have fun either way, but you still do not give up even now that you know that it is hopeless, because you want to keep trying until the end, just to see what happens. You might just end up surprised, so long as you do not give up too soon.

But that isn’t what happens at all, and it plays out just like you are already worried it will. Legs trembling, you bite your lip as you try to fight back against your bursting bladder, but there is nothing more that you can do about it. As you begin to lose control, all you can do is groan and whimper, as spurt after spurt escapes. The others can clearly tell what is happening, so all eyes are on you as you fully lose control, pissing yourself and forming a big puddle on the floor beneath you. It has already been decided that you will be the one to wear the dress.

But the competition is still under way, so you are eager to keep watching the others and to see how it plays out, to see who gets to be the one to win it all. You can tell now that Bernadetta is starting to show some signs of a struggle, squirming more openly as she bites her lip. Perhaps it made things difficult, seeing you lose control like that, and now she is struggle more than she originally planned. Whatever the case, things are not looking good for her, and you wonder if she will be the next one out.

Leonie also seems to finally be affected by all of this, and you notice her struggling to stand still a bit more than before. You have seen her maintain her composure through a lot, so it must mean that it is getting bad for her to even show this much of a reaction, and that is exciting for you to see. You watch as she grows more desperate, as she begins to squirm just the same as Bernadetta, the two of them both struggling against their bladders, both wanting to be the one that comes out on top of the whole competition.

But then there is Ashe, who still seems as cool as a cucumber, and does not seem to be struggling at all. You are surprised to see him keep his composure so well, as he has always seemed like someone who would have a weaker bladder. As you consider it, though, you think about his past, and wonder if that might have something to do with it. After all, he used to be a thief, and he would have to do a lot of complicated work that might have involved more self-control. You can’t be entirely sure, but that might have given him the chance to improve his ability to hold his bladder.

Regardless, it seems like he is going to win, no matter what, as he does not show any signs of a struggle, while the girls still fight against their needs, growing more and more open with each passing moment. At first, it seemed certain that Bernadetta would be the one to lose, but she now seems to be a little bit in control, while Leonie’s desperation has rapidly grown, making it seem as though the two of them are actually neck and neck. It makes it all the more interesting to watch, not knowing what is going to happen next.

The girls bite their lips and whimper and writhe, and Bernadetta puts her hands between her legs, no longer able to try to keep this subtle, while Leonie just crosses her legs, trying to alleviate her need by trying something like that. You find that they are so interesting to watch that you barely pay attention to Ashe, who still seems completely under control, watching the two of them just as intently as you are, with no way of knowing which one will be the first to lose it.

But Bernadetta is, proving your initial assessment correct. She lets out a sudden cry before she begins to lose control, moaning as a torrent of piss gushes out of her, peeing full force on the floor beneath her, with no way to recover from this. Even if she were able to stop the flow now, she has lost enough that it is obvious that she has lost, and so, she just continues to let it go until her bladder is completely empty. Then, she lets her shoulders sag with a sigh. She will get to wear one of the buttplugs.

You already know that Leonie is going to be the other loser, but she seems determined, telling Ashe, “Don’t count me out yet, I can still beat you!”

“Let’s see about that,” he replies playfully, and it seems that he is really enjoying himself. He does seem to need to go now, not quite standing still, but his shuffling movements are nothing compared to Leonie’s open squirms, and it is not long before she is forced to jam her hands between her legs, holding herself as she moans and whines, trying to fight it until the bitter end, never able to easily accept defeat.

But defeat still comes her way, and she is not able to fight it off forever. Once she begins to lose control, there is nothing she can do to stop it, until she drops her hands and lets the rest of you see the way she pees herself, completely out of control now, and completely defeated. Ashe is the winner, not doubt about that, but Leonie is not as mad about having to wear the plug as she is simply losing. She likes the idea of wearing it, she is just incredibly competitive.

Now the time has come for Ashe to finally empty his bladder, after holding back this whole time. He smiles as he says, “Since I’m the winner, I want to soak the rest of the losers!” No one has any complaints about that, and you all get on your knees in front of him, even Bernadetta. Ashe grins as he takes himself in hand, letting loose and soaking all three of you as much as he can as he pisses on you, emptying his bladder. He gives a great sigh of relief, and you are surprised by just how much he was able to hold back, and all without showing any real signs of desperation.

You are glad to be soaked in his piss, especially after humiliating yourself by soaking yourself. And once all of that is done, you and Leonie set to using your tongues to get cleaned up, before the fun can get underway, with the new gifts being put to use.

With the mess cleaned up, you are dressed in the dancer’s garb, while Ashe helps Leonie and Bernadetta secure the plugs in their asses, and you wait for the magic to begin to take effect. It is going to be a slow progression, you know, which is why you have to keep it on the whole time. As for the girls, you have no idea how fast it works, because they get dressed first, as if trying to keep their transformation a secret from you.

As time passes, though, you can feel things starting to change. You carry out your life as normal, and little things start to become noticeable, such as when you speak, and your voice comes out different. At first, your voice just sounds younger, like it did back before it changed as you grew. You notice it growing higher and higher, though, until there is a delicate and feminine quality to it.

From that point on, it all becomes even more noticeable, the way that you change. As you go about your normal life, you notice that you are becoming smaller, with the world around seeming different, until you realize that is just because you have gotten shorter. The others seem to have gotten taller, but that is just you, shrinking slowly. Every time you open your mouth to speak, it has a more feminine quality to it, and Ashe and Bernadetta waste no chance to tease you about it.

“You’re really starting to sound like a girl,” Bernadetta says. “And the rest of you is starting to look pretty girly too. You’ll be the shortest of all of us if you keep shrinking like that.”

“Your face is starting to look different too,” Ashe adds. “You might actually end up pretty, once the transformation is done.”

“Do I really look that different?” you ask, and you do not recognize the voice that comes out of your mouth. You definitely sound different now, and it really is like a girl, just like Bernadetta says. When you pass by a mirror, you see how much smaller that you have become, that you are shorter and also that your shoulders are thinner now.

You have a thin waste now as well, your body shape slowly changing into one that is more feminine. Your face is starting to soften up as well, but for now, that is all that has changed. The rest of your body is the same as it has always been, but you know that this will not last for long. You know that you will be fully transformed in no time at all, that you just have to wait for the magic to fully set in.

You do your chores and take part in the usual pet things that you do, following along with all of Bernadetta’s whims, but it almost always ends with her teasing you about the change in your appearance, about how girly you are now, and she and Ashe call you a sissy, over and over again, and all the while, you are turned on by it. It is humiliating and emasculating, and you love every second of it, the shame eating away at you, and making you impatient for the late stages of the magic.

Because, of course, you know that it is nowhere near done with you yet. Every time that you get turned on, you can tell that you are still a man, because your cock aches; you feel your blood rushing down there, and you get hard just like you always do. Until you have fully transformed down there, you will not be done yet, and until then, you will have to endure them calling you a sissy, making fun of you for how effeminate your body and voice are, while you still fit their definition of being a male.

The magic surprises you both with how fast and with how slow it is. It feels like it is really taking its time to set in, yet you also feel like it should have taken much longer to get to this point, and it seems like every time you look at yourself, you are a little bit different, with something new to notice. But it is Ashe that is the first one to notice a significant change.

Staring at your chest, he says, “Look at that, the sissy is starting to fill out the dress.” He points, and you look down to see the slightest swelling of your chest. Bernadetta and Leonie come to get a look as well, and you are teased about how small your breasts are right now- but there is no doubt in anyone’s mind that these are breasts, that your chest has started to grow, at least a little bit.

That much be a crucial step in the transformation, and you look forward to what comes next, wondering how much they are going to grow, and if you are going to stay small like this. You would not mind that, as your body has shrunk so much that you now have rather slender shoulders, and a tiny waste, making you nearly as small as Bernadetta was back when you first met her. That just leads to even more teasing, because you really have become the shortest of the group, the most delicate, and as your face softens more and more, you wonder if you will even end up prettier than the other three. It is certainly an interesting experience, and every time you notice something new, you can’t stop your heart from racing, but the most important change is what really has you interested.

Your cock has finally begun to shrink a bit, slowly at first, but you notice the change almost right away, and you know that it will not be long now before it is not there at all. As soon as the others start to notice this change, you know that they will comment on it and that you will be teased even more, and you look forward to that, you look forward to absolutely everything about this, and you are glad that your bladder failed you and that you lost the competition to end up here.

Once they begin to notice that you are starting to shrink, however, the taunting just grows greater and greater. At every opportunity that they have, they tease you for the situation, pointing each time that they notice that you have once again become smaller, making some remark about it, with Ashe and Bernadetta getting such a kick out of all of the changes that you have undergone. It is so obvious now that you are becoming the girl that they knew you would, and you are so easy to mock in this state, rendered pathetic in their eyes, as they watch your body continue to change, becoming small and helpless in just about every regard.

“You’re just so small,” Bernadetta says with a sneer, staring down at your slowly shrinking cock, still able to twitch in its excitement, your arousal no match for the way that your body is changing. “Your cock used to be at least halfway decent, but now it’s useless! You could never satisfy anyone with that little thing. It’s a good thing we have Ashe around, and a good thing Leonie and I are going to step up, because you’re not even a man anymore, not with a little sissy cock like that one!”

You blush and writhe under her cruel and playful gaze, heart racing as you try and stop yourself from getting so excited from it. You are not sure why you even bother trying, since there is nothing you can do to stop your cock from aching, especially once Ashe and Bernadetta have set their sights on degrading you. As time continues to pass, you know that every time you look at yourself, there will be some kind of difference in your appearance, and that your cock will be just that much smaller, your body will be just that much more feminine, slowly morphing into the helpless girl that your masters want you to be.

The dress and its magic work so quickly and yet so slowly, and you find yourself so excited for the moment when your transformation will be complete, when you will have turned into the girl that the other three can use and do whatever they want with. You can’t wait to be used in ways like you have never been used before, to have your body taken advantage of while you feel entirely new sensations, and sensations that will still be familiar to you, ones that you know that you like.

“It’s barely big enough to even see at this point,” Ashe points out, when you pass him at one point. He is sneering at you, but there is still that playful glint in his eyes, letting you know just how much he is truly enjoying himself. Your humiliation excites him so much, and you are excited to be humiliated by him, to have him degrade you for being less and less of a man with each passing moment, everyone growing steadily more impatient for the end of the transformation, when it will be possible for the four of you to play like never before.

“Ashe is right,” Bernadetta chimes in, when she overhears what is happening and decides to come over and check on your status as well. “You have such a small sissy cock now that it’s barely bigger than a clit. It will be no time before you’ve got the sissy pussy that we all know you deserve!” She teases you quite a bit before leaving you to your own devices again, and you can’t help but study yourself in the mirror, certain that she is right. Slowly, your cock has shrunk to the size of a slit, and your balls are nonexistent at this point. It is almost done, and you can tell just from looking.

You are shorter now, with a delicate face and skinny shoulders and a tiny waist. Your chest has swollen a bit, into very small breasts, but they are still prominent in comparison to what you had before, when you were completely flat. Your nipples are perpetually hard against the sheer fabric, which shifts and stimulates them whenever you move, making you whimper a bit. And your cock is so tiny but so sensitive now, the slightest touch making your knees buckle, making you feel like you could lose control and come at any moment, but you already know that your orgasm would be entirely different from what you are used to now. You would not ejaculate at this point, with no seed left to spill.

You just need to wait a little bit longer, and as you leave the mirror, already, you can feel your body changing again. It is as if your cock is being drawn inward as it shrinks, and you know that this has to be the final stage of your transformation. As soon as the others notice what is going on with you, they want to gather around so that they can watch it end, so that they can tease and mock you while you slowly develop a pussy, right before their very eyes. And all of you know that, once this is done, you can get started on the really fun stuff, the things that you have been planning to do once it was decided who would get what toy.

This is the first time that you notice their erections. You are used to seeing Ashe’s cock straining against his pants, but this is the first time that you have seen something like that with either Bernadetta or Leonie, and you know that this means that their magic is definitely done as well, that they have grown the cocks that you now lack, with all of you making major changes except for Ashe, the only one to hold out until the end of the contest.

“I think that’s it,” Bernadetta declares at last. “Our sissy boy has finally finished turning into a cute little girl, pussy and all!”

Now that that is done, the four of you can get started on what you have actually been wanting to do. The two of them have perfect plans figured out for all of that, with you pairing off with Ashe, while Leonie pairs off with Bernadetta, and the two of them will have their fun dominating you.

Ashe says, “I want you to show me just how horny that new form makes you. You can use my leg, but nothing else. Go ahead and grind on me, and use my leg even though I know you really want my cock.” You are quick to agree with him, with everything that he says, because he is right, and you are that horny, and you are more than willing to use his leg, if it means that you get some form of stimulation out of this.

It feels so different, dry humping him like this, when you have a pussy instead of your cock that you are so used to. The stimulation is so much less direct, and you feel like you really need to work for it, grinding wildly to do everything that you can to get even the slightest amount of enjoyment out of it, moaning and whining as you work at it. It feels good, though, especially as Ashe teases you for how badly that you want it. At this point, you need it so badly that there is nothing you can do but let yourself go wild with it, whimpering as you try and get yourself off, feeling so helpless and needy, and entirely his.

While the two of you are doing this, Bernadetta has chosen to do something a bit more extreme with Leonie, wanting to step on her and crush her under foot, making her moan from how much she loves the pain, her pathetic masochism on full display. In particular, she wants to step on Leonie’s chest, applying pressure to her breasts, making her groan and cry out as she gives into her more perverse impulses, loving the pain as much as she loves any pleasure. And Bernadetta knows this, and that is why she is more than willing to keep making it harder and harder on her, stepping on her and holding her foot there until Leonie is gasping from the pain, and only when she thinks that the girl can’t take anymore does she finally let up.

It is rather exciting to watch and to listen to, so that only makes you grind that much faster against Ashe’s leg, trying to get some sort of stimulation, trying to get yourself off. When you angle yourself one particular way, you are suddenly overwhelmed by the pleasure that comes with it, finding the right spot to make yourself gasp and cry out, and Ashe teases you, “Does my leg really feel that good? Or are you just that sensitive now that your teenie cock finally finished transforming? I bet it feels so good to you now, I bet you’re getting off just on being a girl.”

You are unable to respond, your voice wasted on all of your moans, as you work yourself closer and closer to your climax. Leonie’s moans and Bernadetta’s taunting only further spur you on, making you wanting more, and Ashe’s hands are on the small of your back, feeling so much bigger and stronger to you now that you are the small one, so frail and delicate and in need of protection. Of course this gets you off- being as submissive as you are, how could you not get excited from the idea of becoming this small and helpless?

It feels amazing now, and you know that you are getting close. You do not know if you have permission to get off on this or not, but you decide that you do not care, that you will take whatever comes your way, just as long as it means that you get to come right now. Gasping and moaning, you come suddenly, and Ashe simply laughs at you, mocking you for how easy you are to please. All you can do is slump forward, trying to catch your breath, and still watching Leonie as she groans beneath Bernadetta’s feet, your mistress stepping on her relentlessly, all to make her moan and show her pathetic side.

But Leonie does not get the chance to come from this, because once Bernadetta realizes that you and Ashe are done, she is ready to stop, leaving Leonie panting and needy. Bernadetta claps her hands together once and says, “Now, it’s time for another contest, to decide which of you two will get to be the bottom!” You are surprised to find that it is not a given that you will submit, but that makes things more interesting, at least. Still, you hope that you will be able to take it from all three of them, because you have spent so long craving that.

The rules are simple; Ashe will cane you while Bernadetta canes Leonie, and whoever is the first to give up is the loser. You will have to take as much as you possibly can, pushed to your limits, forced to remain standing, because collapsing under the pressure will be considered a loss as well. It is very straightforward, and you and Leonie are soon bent over, as your masters go to get their canes.

When you first feel the cane strike you, you can’t help but moan out, still sensitive and excited. You love the way it hurts you, and Leonie moans when Bernadetta strikes her as well. The two of you love this so much that it will be interesting to see who will be the first to not be able to take any more of this. It will be interesting to see what your limits are, and who will actually be pushed to give up by how intense it is for them, and you can hardly wait to see what happens.

Ashe is merciless with you, and you get the feeling that eh really wants to see you falter, that he really wants you to be the one on the bottom. That does not surprise you at all, with all of the effort that has gone into degrading you since your transformation has begun, and you would not mind if that happened, either. In fact, it all sounds so exciting that it is hard to remember to give it a genuine try, rather than to let yourself be knocked down right away, giving in as soon as you have the chance.

But you do want to see who can withstand it between you and Leonie, so you keep trying your best, gritting your teeth, in great pain from each strike, with Ashe delivering more and more as he goes, not holding anything back from you. Bernadetta is not going easy on Leonie, either, giving it all she has and making Leonie whine and scream in her pain, both of you pushed beyond your normal limits, and both of you ready to give in, with only the competition keeping you going. Leonie is so competitive that you know she is not going to lose easily, and that is all the more reason for you to put up a fight, and give her a real challenge.

However, there is nothing you can do about your own limits, and you can only last so long, can only withstand so much. It hurts and your head is spinning, and you are so turned on now that being fucked and used by everyone does not sound like a bad idea at all, until finally, you can feel your legs buckling beneath you, your willpower no longer strong enough to keep you on your feet. As you collapse, you let out one last moan, and Ashe canes you a few more times, just to drive the point home.

Leonie is still standing, just barely, but she has won, and that is all that matters. Bernadetta slows to a stop and congratulates her, before turning to you with a grin and saying, “Alright, looks like we all get to try out all of your holes! I want to be the first one to get your pussy, though!”

“Then I’m going to take his ass,” Ashe replies, “and Leonie gets the mouth first.”

With all of that decided, you have no further choice in the matter, and they work to find a position where they can do all of this at once. Finally, the clothes come off, and you can see Bernadetta and Leonie’s cocks for the first time, amazed at the size of them. As if reading your mind, Bernadetta quips, “Bigger than you’re used to, I know. Definitely bigger than that itty bitty thing you were walking around with earlier!”

With that, she pushes inside of you without warning, and you let out a sudden cry. You had no idea that you could be so sensitive, that being fucked in this pussy could feel so good. It is like nothing you have experienced before, and you cry out, desperate and needy, loving every second of this, and so glad that you get to be the bottom throughout all of it. Ashe is next to enter you, though that is a bit more painful, as he does nothing to prepare your ass before pushing inside, making you scream out until you finally start to get used to things.

That being said, you do not have much of a chance to scream at all, because Leonie’s cock is in your mouth in no time, muffled any noises that you might make as she forces you to suck her off. Between the three of them, you are completely overwhelmed, and you absolutely love it, ready to give yourself over to be used completely, ready to let them all have their way with you, each thrust filling you with fresh ecstasy. Even the pain that you feel fills you with ecstasy, and as all three of your holes are fucked, you wish that this moment would never end.

It has been entirely worth it to wait for this transformation to take hold, and it is worth every bit of teasing that you have gotten along the way to have your body transform into that of a girl’s, so that you can experience being fucked like this, being used in ways that were never before possible. Even the things that you are familiar with feel difficult when you are experiencing them at this size, with this body, alongside being fucked in your cunt, which is like nothing you have ever known. Do people with pussies really get to feel this good all the time?

You are so overwhelmed with pleasure that you barely notice them talking about their plans to switch off, not until they all start to pull out at once, making you whine as soon as your mouth is free. You want more, and you do not want them to waste even a single second. Fortunately, as soon as they switch holes, keeping the same position, you are filled once again. Ashe, despite just fucking you in the ass, decides to take your mouth this time, and Bernadetta takes over fucking you in the ass. Leonie gets to feel your pussy for the first time, letting out an indulgent moan as she fills you.

And then you are back to being fucked, just the way you like it, with all three of them working together in an organized yet rough rhythm, fucking you hard and with no mercy. It is the single best moment of your life, you think, though it is hard to make any comparison like that when you are so caught up in the moment. It all feels too good, and you are so overwhelmed that you know you are nearing another orgasm, ready to feel how amazing it is in this body, this body that you are so lucky to have for the moment.

Leonie is rather rough with you, probably enjoying this chance to be on top again, at least for a little while. As much as she loves her submission, there will always be that part of her that used to be in control, the one that battled with you for dominance whenever it was just the two of you. Now, there is no question about which one of you is submissive, no question about who gets to pound the other absolutely senseless, and Leonie is just part of that equation.

Ashe is not quite as rough as she is, but now that he is getting into the swing of things, he definitely has his fun with your mouth, fucking your throat as he lets loose. He can be a gentle dom at times, but he also his tricky side, and the side to him that can be as cruel as he needs to be, perfectly fueled by Bernadetta and her control is all situations.

And as for Bernadetta, she has her fun pounding you in the ass, handling her new cock perfectly, though that does not surprise you. She has used toys so many times, and been very good with those, so it makes sense that she would be used to having the real thing by now. You are still amazed by how much she has grown since your time in the academy, and how she has grown from your perfect pet to your perfect mistress, making sure that every day is full of fun, and that your lifestyle remains the most important thing to all four of you, with nothing else ever getting in the way of the fun that you all like to have.

The three of them continue to pound into you, making you moan pathetically, making you writhe beneath them as you give into all of your impulses, unable to hold back your orgasms even if you tried. There may be punishment for this later, but for now, you can’t bring yourself to care about that any more than you can bring yourself to hold back, and you simply have to give in, at every turn, coming hard and coming suddenly, completely helpless before the stimulation that comes from triple penetration, in a body that you are entirely unused to using.

It is all enough to leave you completely overwhelmed by it, head spinning, body aching for more, and by the time they all switch off again, you are so addicted to it that you never want it to stop. Bernadetta claims your mouth this time, cock pulled from your ass and forced past your lips. She is getting impatient, it seems, probably close to her limit and ready to come, and you are all too eager to give her exactly what she needs there. Leonie takes your ass this time, remaining just as rough as she has been from the start, but you are more than used to it by now, and able to take it easily.

Ashe seems to be absolutely delighted to finally get a chance with your pussy, moaning happily as he plunges into it, filling you all at once and making you shudder with yet another orgasm, unable to hold back for even a second. All three of them use all three of your holes, and you are their helpless slut, in the middle of all of them, loving being fucked more than anything else in the world. You keep coming and coming, unable to hold back, until finally, one by one, each of them is brought to their climax as well, giving in after having a lot of fun.

Ashe is the first to lose out, the spasms of your pussy too much for him to handle, and he fills you with his hot seed as he whines, coming hard. But it is not long after he gives in that Leonie floods your ass with a happy sigh, unable to stand up against her own rough pace, quickly overwhelmed by it and forced to give in entirely. And then there is Bernadetta, who forces you to swallow every bit of her seed as she comes down your throat, something that you are all too willing to do.

And then it is over, and you are left to try and catch your breath once they have all pulled out of you. It is dizzying and exhausting, and you have no idea how you are ever supposed to recover from something as intense as that. You think that you might be able to take the dress of soon, but Bernadetta stops you before you can even think about it.

“The dress has to stay on all night,” she says. “We’re not done having fun with that, and since it’s getting late, it’s time for the two of you to get ready for bed. Except we’re not sending you to bed, are we, Ashe?”

You and Leonie look on, curious, as Ashe nods and says, “That’s right. We’ve got something else ready for you two.” You are made to follow him, as he and Bernadetta lead you to what they have waiting. It is a crude wooden horse, one that you know will be uncomfortable to sit on, and you already know what this means, especially with you being made to keep the dancer’s garb on.

“Have a seat right there,” Bernadetta says, to both you and Leonie. “You two are to stay up there all night long, and we will come get you and let you come down in the morning, if we’re ready by then.” Naturally, the two of you can’t resist an order like that, and go to mount the pointed block of wood, with Leonie sitting in front of you, and you finding your seat behind her, already feeling uncomfortable, right from the beginning. It has been a very long day, but you can already tell that it is going to be an even longer night, and somehow, you just can’t wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free use heavy chapter with lots of watersports and a banquet at the end with the pets as centerpieces, not entirely accurate wine enemas and that sort of thing

Ever since seeing the way that things were in the territory that Marianne lived in, Bernadetta has longed to make her territory similar. She and Ashe have worked tirelessly to start to normalize keeping pets like they do, and slowly, it has begun to catch on, with more people coming out about their interests. Eventually, it gets to a point where it is more common to see things like that out in the open, and that makes them all very happy. Whenever they see pets on leashes or maids roaming free, whenever they see nobles and commoners alike taking part in the sorts of games that they enjoy, they know that they have made a lot of progress.

But things can always move along quicker, and one day, they start discussing things that they could do to make the idea even more popular. You and Leonie can hear their conversation inside of the carriage that the two of you carry, carting them both around town so that they can do their errands for the day. Now that it is more acceptable to do so, they are able to make you two do things like this, and you listen to the two of them discussing the ideas that they have.

“What we need to do,” Bernadetta says, “is do something that anyone can take part in. There are still plenty of people who are not sure about this sort of thing, but I think if they could try it out for themselves, then they could see just how much fun they could be having, and what they are missing out on.”

“That’s true,” Ashe agrees. “And if they could see that the pets like it, and that it is most fun when they are submissive and eager to serve, they might not be as reluctant about it. I think some people might still associate it with actual slavery, even though that sort of thing is mostly illegal in Fodlan.”

“I think our pets are a shining example of what could be. Obviously, whatever we do to try and get people to warm up to the idea, we need to make sure that they are involved in it. Then everyone can see exactly what they like about it, and that even the submissives enjoy the fun. At the same time, they will get to enjoy using them and doing whatever they want to them. Everyone wins in that case, don’t you agree?” Bernadetta asks in a teasing tone of voice.

You and Leonie can’t help getting excited while you listen to them. The idea of strangers getting to use you, all as part of an attempt to normalize your lifestyle, is definitely an exciting one, and you wonder what they will settle on making the two of you do, and when you will finally get to do it.

“How do you think we’ll get used?” Leonie asks in a quiet voice, a bit strained from the effort of having to carry the carriage.

“I bet they’ll talk about it, so let’s just listen,” you reply, too impatient to risk covering up what they say with your voices. She quiets down when you do, and you strain to hear over the sounds of the bustling town, and over your own footsteps, as the two of you continue to carry your masters along, while they keep joking back and forth about how much fun it will be to get to watch their pets be used and degraded by all manners of strangers, before finally, one of them brings up a potential idea.

“I want to host another grand party,” Bernadetta starts. “But this time, I don’t just want the guests to be others that we know are into this sort of thing. Instead, I’d like to invite the locals so that they can see what a Varley party is like. Naturally, during the banquet, our lovely little pets can be the centerpieces, and we can let the guests tease and torment them, eat off their bodies, or do all kinds of things to them. I think that could be a lot fun for everyone involved.”

Ashe agrees, “That definitely sounds like a good time! But I was thinking about something a little more…public than that, and more longterm. I was thinking we could put them on display in the center of town for the day, maybe in stocks or cages, and leave them open to be used all day long. Anyone could do anything they wanted to them, and it would give everyone a chance to interact more with our pets. Then they would really get to see how much fun it is to have something like that on demand at all times.”

“Well, that actually sounds a little similar to my idea, but it could be a lot of fun too! Honestly, with two great ideas, don’t you think it would be better to do both?” she asks. “That way, we don’t have to choose.” Hearing this, you can feel your excitement growing. You had not been able to decide which sounded more fun, so you are glad that you will get to take part in both of these ideas.

“Let’s do that, then! It shouldn’t be too hard to plan for both of them, and we can get started as quickly as possible,” Ashe says. “I can make sure to get things ready in town.”

“And I will prepare the staff for the banquet. By the way,” Bernadetta says, “I might not have enough maids for the night. Would you mind wearing one of their uniforms and serving as an extra maid?” Ashe flushes at her suggestion, but of course, he knows that he has no choice. After all, no matter how much fun he has playing the part of your master, he is still one of Bernadetta’s hired servants. Still, he does not mind the idea of serving at the party that is coming up.

~X~

But Ashe’s idea is carried out first. The two of them are brought to the center of the town square, except they are not just going to be left there for the day. After mulling it over with Bernadetta for a bit, he began to get excited for the idea of pushing it a little bit further, and is soon given permission to leave the two of you out there for an entire week. You will be left outside and on full display, all while anyone can use you however you want.

Both you and Leonie will be displayed in different ways, because he had two different ideas for that, and rather than just settling on one, he decided that one for each of you would be the best idea. With both of you stripped completely naked, you are brought out there, ready to be secured in whatever sort of bondage you will be left in, which is left as a surprised until the moment that you arrive.

There is a cage and there are stocks in town, and you know that you will get one of them. Leonie is led to the stocks, where she is secured inside of them, meant to stay bent over for the rest of the week, where she is very vulnerable to be used. The cage is meant for you, just the right size to leave you contained but able to be used, right there at ground level. Since you will both be unable to move or leave, you will be brought food and water so that you will not starve or dehydrate, but you will have to relieve yourself right where you are, where everyone can see you, and you will not be taken out of your bondage, not even if the weather happens to get intense.

It will be one of the most intensive things that your masters have ever asked for either of you to do, but you think that you are more than up for it. And the fact that it is to help normalize the idea of your lifestyle only further inspires you, because you want to live in a place where you can be just as free as Marianne, Hilda, Lysithea, and Ingrid were. You would absolutely love to have something like that for yourself, and if this is a necessary step along the road, then you are definitely willing to take that step, and to do whatever you can to make it all work out.

You are given a bowl to eat from while a bowl is held in front of Leonie’s face. Neither of you can eat in any way except like animals, and so you eagerly start eating, digging into it while a crowd begins to gather, watching as your masters feed you. Plenty of people seem interested in this, and interested in seeing what kind of fun that they can have with the public attractions as well. It definitely seems like things are getting off to a good start, and once your food is gone and once you have had a drink of water, Ashe and Bernadetta leave the two of you there, where you are at the mercy of anyone who comes your way.

It is not long before people start crowding in. At first, they are merely interested in observing what is going on, watching you guys in your strange situation. No one is bold enough to make the first move just yet, so instead, they just watch you in your cage, and Leonie squirming in her stocks, waiting for the inevitable to happen. When you can’t take it anymore and piss yourself, that seems to serve as a signal for things to finally start.

All at once, you are hit by a spray of piss from one direction, and then from another direction, and then it is hard to tell where it is all coming from as people in the crowd take their turns pissing on you, as if they decided you had already made a mess of yourself, so there was nothing wrong with them making even bigger messes of you. You are excited and hold your mouth open, so that some of them will aim for your mouth and drink it all down.

At some point during this excitement, Leonie pisses herself as well, and so there are several turning their attention to her as well, and now that things have gotten underway, it is no time at all before most people that pass by are totally content with using you for your intended purpose. It is going to be a very long and a very fun week.

~X~

It is hard to keep up with the passage of time, but you are given regular meals, and you are fucked and abused even more regularly, and this is steadily becoming one of the weeks of your life. As more and more people come through, taking advantage of you and Leonie in whatever way they see fit, you find yourself getting more and more lost in the haze of it all, constantly aroused and never touched in that way, sometimes just made to watch while Leonie is used, and while you are ignored.

At some point, somebody decides to write on her body, writing “Meat Toilet” on her, so that everyone who sees her knows what she is really supposed to be used for. No one is able to get to you to write on you well, but that does not matter, because you are still pissed on just as much, and still used as a meat toilet anyway. But there is a lot more than just toilet usage happening, as you get to watch her get fucked and slapped and spit on, her body easy to access at every turn.

Things are a bit more complicated for you in the cage, but that does not mean that people are not able to get creative and to use your body just as relentlessly as well. At first, they just want to mock you, standing over you and teasing you for where you are. There were some doing that even before the first time you got pissed on, but now that you are soaked in piss, it becomes that much easier to mock you for where you are, hunkered down in your cage, not able to get free, and definitely willing to be there.

“Look at this pathetic fucking loser,” you hear someone say. “He keeps pissing himself cos they won’t let him out. That’s why everyone gets to use him as a toilet too, because he’s already a mess anyway!”

“He’s naked cos he’s waiting for someone to come around and fuck him,” someone else says. “What a dirty slut. If I owned someone, I wouldn’t want it to be a slut like that! I would train my pets to have some restraint!”

“Well, apparently, their masters definitely want them to be doing this. Even so, it’s not just training them to be like that. You have to be naturally that filthy to get into something like this.” And so on and so forth. The jeers just keep coming, and each one excites you even more, until you are even being mocked for being turned on in a situation like this, since wearing no clothes means that your cock is on full display, achingly hard whenever you get even the slightest bit of attention.

All the while, people start to get more physical with Leonie. Someone slaps her face, just to see what will happen, since she is in a position where she can’t fight back against that. They probably expect her to get angry or mouth off, and instead she just moans, surprising them so much that they are left slapping her over and over again, getting more and more of a thrill out of it. Slapping her and making her moan, being able to hit someone and not have any negative repercussions, must be very exciting for this stranger, with Leonie’s submission and masochism bringing out quite the sadistic side to them.

It is not long before others are lining up just to be able to slap her, and some settle for slapping other places on her body. There are even some that kneel beneath her so that they can slap her tits, but naturally, spanking her ass proves to be just as poplar as slapping her face, if not more so. It is not long before she is being struck over and over again. And then there are those who just enjoy watching her in that position, seeing her in pain and enjoying it, and in turn getting off on it themselves.

Those stand closer to you and your cage, jacking themselves off while they watch. Whenever any of these men come from the display, they end up getting it all over you, aiming specifically into your cage, all so that they can make even more of a mess of you. Some will teasingly offer to wash you off afterward, only to spray you with his piss, chuckling as he “hoses you down.” And throughout all of this, you remain hard, so excited that you can hardly stand it. Being covered in piss and in come is so exciting for you, even more exciting because you do not know any of these people at all; they are all normal townspeople you could have passed at any point, but now they see you as a filthy slut in a cage, and you are forced to let them degrade you however they may want to.

Finally, one of the men decides that he does not just want to watch Leonie and jerk off to her. He decides that he is going to be the first to fuck her, because that is what she is there for, and there are no rules against that. In fact, it is encouraged, and no one else has been brave enough to take that step yet, still held back by the taboos of normal society, the taboos that Bernadetta is working so hard to do away with. He plunges his cock right into Leonie’s pussy and she moans out happily.

The man who has been busy slapping her face for a while decides that this is a great idea, and he has his cock out in no time at all, so he can force it into her open, moaning mouth. Leonie is eager to take this from them, letting them fuck her from both sides, held in place by the stocks, and forced to take it whether she wants it or not. More come along to masturbate to the sight, and you find yourself getting covered in come over and over again, your own cock aching, desperate to get off but knowing that you do not have that choice.

Instead, you settle for being used however anyone else wants to. Whether that means being used as their toilet or letting them come on you, or even letting them spit on you, you are content with that. People spit on you, just to prove that they can, and when someone notices you trying to catch it in your mouth, there are a few that take turns trying to aim, to see if they can land it in your mouth. They spit in your mouth several times before getting bored with it, now that it is not a challenge anymore.

When you look back to Leonie, she is still getting fucked, but there are different men now, and the one fucking her from behind is buried in her ass instead, and there are tears streaking down her face, probably because he did nothing to prepare her, but now she seems to be enjoying it quite a bit, loving every second of being fucked by all these strangers, left on display to be used at any time of day. You have no idea how far you two are into this week, and you do not care in the slightest.

That is how things continue for so long. During the day, it is the busiest, with the two of you always surrounded by some sort of crowd. The crowd is only ever broken up when Bernadetta and Ashe arrive to feed you, and usually, they join in on the fun for a little while, mocking and tormenting and using you all, before going on their way, leaving you to the mobs that keep crowding around to have their fun. At night, things are a lot less eventful, but you find that there are some willing to slip out of their houses when it is dark, to wake the two of you up so that they can work out whatever sexual frustrations that they might have.

With a few visitors throughout the night, and a big crowd from morning to evening, you are kept so busy that you lose track of time easily, and the same goes for Leonie. She is fucked absolutely silly, over and over again, and you could swear that there are some people that become regulars, coming back to get a taste of her more often than anyone else, but it is really hard for you to tell or keep up with people, when there is so much going on. Still, it would not surprise you if that were the case, considering just how popular she has become.

Her ass, her pussy, and her mouth all become so popular to use, fucked time and time again, and when she is not being fucked one way or the other, she is getting slapped or spanked. The words written on her start to fade, so someone is quick to rewrite them, so that nobody forgets that she is still a meat toilet. Sometimes, instead of using her fucking, people put their dicks in her mouth or one of her other holes just to let loose and piss in her, and, of course, you are pissed on just as much as ever, showered in the piss of people that you don’t know, and made sticky with their come, catching their spit in your mouth whenever you have the chance. It all continues like this for such a long time that you are completely used to it, not expecting any sort of change to come.

You especially do not expect to come across anyone that is familiar outside of the townspeople that you have gotten used to, and certainly not someone that you knew from your academy days. But that is exactly what happens, with two former Knights of Seiros passing through the area, coming to see the two of you, and get involved with the fun that is going on.

It is clear from the way that Shamir leads Catherine that she is the owner, and that Catherine is her pet, and you wonder if they have come here specifically because they are allowed to act like this out in public. They seem surprised to recognize the two of you, but neither of you want to hold back when they see you like this. In fact, the two women seem more excited now that they know the two pets are people they used to know. Shamir decides that they will have a lot of fun with you, and says something to Catherine that neither of you can hear.

“I can’t believe it’s them,” Leonie says, and you agree with her. You know that she used to look up to both of them, so this must be incredibly exciting for her. However, the two of them set their sights on you first, coming around so that they can start doing whatever it is that they discussed.

“We never expected to see either of you here,” Shamir comments, and Catherine agrees with her. “Since you’re down there in the cage, there isn’t that much we can do with you, but we can have some fun, can’t we, Catherine?”

“I can have plenty of fun,” Catherine agrees, looking excited to get the chance to degrade someone for a change. She is down on all fours, crawling like a dog, as she approaches you in the cage. She lifts one leg, with a proud grin on her face, and lets loose emptying her bladder with a low and ecstatic groan. It looks like she has been holding back for a really long time, like she has had to pee for hours, probably while they were making their journey here. There is so much for her to cover you with, her bursting bladder emptying onto you, making you moan as you take every bit of it.

It takes her some time, to finally empty it all out, and then, Shamir pets her on the head and says, “There we go, that’s a good girl. You covered the little cage slut, just like I wanted you to. Now, what are we going to do next? He’s pretty dirty, but do you think that he will be able to lick my shoes clean? I made such a mess of them while I walking, and now I really think that I need them cleaned up.”

“He might just make them dirtier,” Catherine says, “but I guess it’s worth a try. Go on, lick her shoes clean.”

“Normally, I would ask Catherine to do this, but since you’re right here, I might as well take advantage of the local attraction. We did come all this way just to see what was going on.” Shamir pushes her foot forward, so that you can get right up to the edge of the cage and start licking on the bottom of her shoe. You press your tongue out, lapping at it, licking up all of the dirt, trying to get her clean so that she will be satisfied with the work that you have done. It is difficult from this angle, but still you do the best that you can, making sure to clean up every speck of dirt on her shoe, and then going over and over, being as thorough as you can.

You are made to switch to her other shoe after a little while, licking her once again, licking it clean. She watches you with a scrutinizing gaze, and Catherine jeers at you from the side, while the others in the crowd all watch, entertained to see these two newcomers have fun using you. It is definitely exactly what you needed, to be used even more and to serve more of a purpose than to just be a receptacle for all of their fluids, to have something that you are even more used to. Not to mention the fact that Shamir is a beautiful and domineering woman, exactly your type to submit to, with all of this making you feel absolutely perfect. The degradation is just what you needed, the perfect part of your week.

That being said, you still have no idea how many days have passed, or if the week is nearly over, or if it has only just begun.

Now that they are done with you, however, it is time for them to have some fun with Leonie. Leonie, who used to train for archery beneath Shamir, the two of them having quite a bit in common. You know that the two of them were very close back then. As for Catherine, Leonie always thought she was so strong and dedicated to the church, and now she is here, serving at Shamir’s feet, with Catherine still at least one step above Leonie right now, since she is not the one bound up and being offered to the town for public use.

That means that she gets to have a treat for herself, and she is excited as she gets in front of Leonie, bending over right in front of her, putting a hand on either of her ass cheeks, and spreading them out. “Shamir says that I get to get a rimjob from you, so you should get to eating my ass, and don’t stop until I tell you to!”

This must be exciting for Leonie, who has only gotten to use her mouth for sucking dick and drinking piss for as long as the two of you have been out here. Her position does not work well for much else, but Catherine has the patience for getting her ass eaten in this pose, because she is used to much greater discomfort, and just so eager to be allowed to do something like this at all.

It is not clear what Shamir is going to do just yet, but you are excited to watch all of this go down, gazing at the three of them as you feel someone start to piss on you, without you even noticing. There are still those who want to use you, but as long as Catherine and Shamir are here, you know that your focus is going to be more on the two of them, then on anything else. It is all much too excited for you to even think about ignoring it.

As Leonie begins to eat Catherine’s ass, she moans out, ecstatic at the attention and the treatment that she is getting. It must feel good to her, and you can even hear muffled moans coming from Leonie, having the time of her life as she eats out someone that she knows, someone that has come to take advantage of her just the same as the strangers did. For now, Shamir just watches, but you can tell from the look on her face that she is going to join in somehow, at some point, and you look forward to seeing what she has in mind.

As it turns out, she is content to let Catherine have her fun using Leonie’s body, whereas she wants to make things a bit more difficult for her, rather than using her for any direct satisfaction. She circles around behind Leonie and gives her a light kick to the legs, making her jump a bit, making her falter enough that Catherine can scold her and tell her to get back to work. Shamir kicks her again, as soon as she has started, and causes her to falter once again, over and over again, keeping it up until she is kicking her in a light rhythm, making her groan and whimper, amidst Catherine’s moans and scolds.

All of it is so interesting to watch, your eyes locked on Catherine’s look of pure pleasure, Shamir’s look of sadistic enjoyment, and the way that Leonie is caught pathetically between the two of them, having more fun than anyone should in a position like that. It is clear that this is the most excitement that has come to this square since the beginning of this strange little event.

Leonie keeps up her efforts until she has Catherine howling with her orgasm, not even letting the kicks from Shamir throw her off so much that she is not able to get her off. Leonie must be proud of herself, and you are pretty proud of her too, especially when Catherine pulls away and pants, “That was good…even if you kept slowing down too much.”

“Now, now, you know that was all because of me,” Shamir says, and Catherine grins.

“Yeah, because you’ve always been tricky like that!”

“We’d better get going, but don’t worry, this won’t be the last you two see of us. We’re staying in town for a while. We heard your mistress is having a party soon, and we wanted to be a part of that. We’ll definitely see you there,” Shamir says, before she and Catherine take their leave.

It seems that the week was nearly over at that point, because it is not long before you are both set free, finding it difficult to walk after being locked up for so long. You have some time to recover before the party, but you will always remember that as one of the most fun weeks of your life.

~X~

Soon enough, it is time for Bernadetta’s idea. She has put work into planning for this banquet while you and Leonie were left in the center of town, so you do not have much time in between to rest and recover before you are also getting ready to have your turn as the centerpieces of her banquet. This party will be different than the others, because it will have an eclectic guest list.

Not only will owners and pets be present to have their fun there, but all of the people from around town are welcome to come, whether they have started taking part in the lifestyle or if they are just curious about things. There will be a lot of people there, to see and to use you and Leonie, and many of them will probably remember the two of you from the center of town. It might not be their first time having fun with the two of you, which makes it that much more exciting to look forward to.

Ashe is going to have to serve as a maid for the night, because Bernadetta claims that she does not have nearly enough staff to handle things, and that even one more maid might make things more manageable. Ashe is one of her servants, even if he basically gets to live like a noble most of the time, because of the way that he also gets to use one of her pets. That means that it is expected of him to do what she says, especially in a situation like this, when there will be strangers entering into her estate, to see the way she lives and the way that her staff takes care of the guests.

Making Ashe cross dress to wear the same uniforms that the maids do is not necessary to make that work, but Bernadetta would much rather do things like that, to make it all more interesting. Ashe does not seem to mind, and he makes such a cute maid that you are all certain that the guests will get a lot of enjoyment out of being able to see him like that, and getting served by him like any of the other maids. The party is fast approaching, and all of your are excited to let people into your home, to get an up close look at the way your lifestyle works.

On the night of the party, you and Leonie are left naked while Ashe gets dressed up for the party. You two pets will have different roles throughout the night, and for you, it will be more food related, while Leonie’s is more beverage related. That is the way that it is explained to you at first, so you have no idea what to actually expect out of it, until things are finally getting underway, and the guests are finally arriving.

The fire is roaring and there is a spit that can be rotated over it, but no meat there. It takes you too long to figure out that this is the place meant for you, not understanding it until Ashe and some of the other maids get you all tied up, and carry you over to that spit. You are bound to it, and you can feel the fire beneath you, crackling and hot, not quite tall enough to reach you up here. All you can feel from here is the heat, rather than being burnt, but it is clear what their intention is.

You are going to be left here so that the guests can entertain themselves by rotating you and pretending that they are roasting you alive while they wait for the actual meal to be served. They can watch you sweat and get nervous, and have their fun with that, and this will probably serve as decent entertainment to them, an appetizer before the courses are actually served. More and more guests begin to filter in, and you spot some familiar faces coming in the door.

Shamir and Catherine had mentioned that they would see you again soon, that they were here because they were interested in this banquet, so you are pleased to see that they are finally here. It was nice to be able to see them and get used by them in town, so it will be fun to have them in this crowd as well, to have them see you in these humiliating situations that Bernadetta puts you in, all throughout the party that she is throwing, showing off her lifestyle so that she can impress others, and get them interested, until it is much more socially acceptable to do things like this.

All the while, you are left to be spun and rotated. If anyone leaves you still for too long, things start to get really hot for you, and you can feel yourself growing nervous, whimpering until it catches someone’s attention and they come in to rotate you. Catherine and Shamir watch from the sidelines for a while, simply entertained by seeing you like this, but eventually, they decide that they want to get involved as well.

Catherine spins you so fast that it is dizzying, nearly too intense for you to handle, and you almost wish that you could be still again. However, once she has finished making you dizzy, she hands it off to Shamir, and you are quickly changing your mind about being left still. That is because Shamir turns the spit so agonizingly slowly that you are hardly able to notice the difference, getting too hot over and over again, worrying that you might burn each and every time, even though you know that it is not possible. She seems to do this just to see how much she can torment you, and how much she can make you whimper, and the excitement and nerves are both so intense you can hardly handle them.

While you are left to deal with all of that, Leonie is being used in a different way for the banquet. There is a lot of wine for the night, an overwhelming abundance of it, which means that it is no trouble to use some of that on her, to make her into a human wine cask for the night. She is made to bent over on the table, ass in the air, where one of the bottle of wine is poured into her ass, filling her up with it while she moans and whines in her confusion and her pleasure. This is so different from anything else that she is used to, and once they have filled her as much as they can with the wine, she is plugged up, with a special plug that can serve as a spigot, where anyone can take wine from her rear, draining her bit by bit.

It is such a strange role to play, and yet she embraces it fully, glad to be able to be of service to everyone t the party. For the most part, no one actually wants the wine from the human wine cask, but using her and making fun of her for it is more than enough fun for all of them to have. Her wine is typically given to the pets, while the owners are the ones to drain it out, and fill their glasses with the bottles on the table, claiming that Leonie is far too filthy a slut for them to drink from her. Their pets, on the other hand, are just grateful to be given anything.

Shamir fills a glass for Catherine, commenting, “It seems like she’s almost run out. Oh, maid! Leonie needs to be filled back up!”

“I’m on my way!” Ashe replies, eagerly crossing the room in his dress, teased as he goes for responding so eagerly even when being called a maid. He knows his place, no question about that, even when he is being made to play a humiliating role like this. And he is more than willing to help fill Leonie back up again, while everyone else watches and mocks her, finding it so amusing that she is being used as little more than a container for their alcohol, all for the sake of the entertainment of the party.

Leonie just lets it all happen, glad to be able to help out in any way that she can. She remembers how much fun that she had at the last party, getting to sit right there at the door so that she could greet everyone that came in with her tongue to their shoes, and she decides that this is even more fun than what she did back then. Her role here is very important, even if it is only important in terms of giving all the guests plenty of entertainment, alongside the entertainment that they get from spinning you on the spit and watching you sweat as you get more and more nervous.

But soon enough, Bernadetta gives Leonie another task to do, beyond just wandering the room and waiting to see if anyone needs her wine. It is nearly time for the food to be brought out, which means that it is time to clean the hands of the guests. Leonie is made to crawl around the table once all of the guests are seated, going up to each of them while they hold their hands out for her. With their hands in front of her face, she kneels down to start licking them, using her tongue like she has done so many times on shoes and feet, making sure to lick them thoroughly and get them “clean.”

More often than not, she is mocked for these efforts as well, and told time and again that her cleaning does them no good, that she actually just makes a bigger mess. There are little bowls of water on the table that many of them use to clean their hands just as soon as Leonie has moved away, finished licking them and ready to move on to the next guest. Even so, she keeps it up because this is what she has been told to do, and the guests get a kick out of it, enjoying it even more when they know that her work is always going to be for nothing.

While all of this is going on, you are still left over the fire, very nervous and sweating profusely because of the fact that there are not as many people to rotate you. Every now and then, a maid will come and do it for a little bit, just to keep you moving, but for the most part, everyone ignores you in favor of waiting for the meal to start, watching Leonie’s little show of licking everyone’s hands clean, using her tongue to try and do a job that everyone will always tell her she is too dirty to preform.

She maintains eye contact with Shamir while licking her hands, with Shamir laughing at her efforts, teasing her with, “Don’t you just have a whole lot of work to do tonight? But I think everyone has a point, I don’t know if I’d trust a filthy slut like you to get my hands clean before I eat. Catherine, on the other hand, is already so dirty that I think you’re going to be an improvement.”

And, true to her words, she cleans her hands in the bowl of water once Leonie moves on to lick Catherine, but she instructs that Catherine not clean her own hands when Leonie is done with her. Catherine knows to follow the orders that are given to her by her mistress, so she keeps her hands in her lap, the bowl of water in front of her left untouched. It is about time for the meal to be served now, which means that you are finally going to be more useful.

Ashe and some of the other maids come to take you down from the fire, removing you from the spit. Your skin is warm to the touch from how long you have been up there, and though you are not sure how much longer you could have lasted in that position, you know deep down that you would have managed either way, for as long as your mistress wanted you to stay up there during her very special party. Still, you are glad to be brought down now, and you are laid out on the table, which is still clear.

Not for long, though, and the food is brought out. However, it is not laid out as it is on the tray, and instead, the maids set to arranging it all along your skin, using you as the big dish to hold it all. You are told to lay still, so that everyone can enjoy their meal, and that is the last time that anyone really speaks directly to you. While Leonie still has her purpose, refilled again and again so that she can serve as the wine cask, you are ignored entirely, serving as little more than an over-sized plate, with the entire meal for the evening laid out on your body.

People reach out to get their food and start filling their own plates, and no one seems to notice that you are there at all, even though you know that it is impossible for them to actually not notice you. It is all too obvious that there is a human on the table, but that is of no concern to any of them as they set about enjoying the banquet, taking food off your back to eat it with indulgent moans, probably acting as if they enjoy it that much more to show that they are not paying attention to you at all.

Bernadetta is the first one to poke you, though. While she is going for something to eat, she is not careful at all, poking so deep into the food that she pokes your flesh as well, and you yelp a bit from the sudden pain. Still, no one seems to notice you there at all, and once she has done that, then others become a bit more fierce with the way that they get their food from your back, poking you with their forks, over and over again.

But still you just endure it all, more than eager to do whatever needs to be done at the party, to show that you know your place, and that you serve everyone to the best of your ability. First, you offered them entertainment as they pretended to roast you while waiting for their food, and now that the food is out, you are able to serve them by being the dish that holds the meal.

From time to time, maids come through to refill, and it is never long before everyone is digging in, getting rougher and rougher as they go. All the while, Leonie roams the room so that she can have her ass drained, usually for no purpose other than to do. Few people are actually drinking anymore at this point, because they were told to hold their bladders until the end of the party for a special surprise, so no one wants to push their limits too much. Leonie is just being used so that they can continue wasting wine by filling her back up and plugging her again, but she serves her purpose well, and that is why you know that you have to do your best as the plate as well.

From where you are, you are able to watch her easily while you are used, though it is sometimes difficult to focus on anything other than the way that the forks dig into your skin. Every now and then, someone will miss on purpose, poking directly into you without getting any food at all, and each time, they manage to perfectly ignore the way that you scream and yelp, until you finally get so used to it that none of it is enough to make you react all that much anymore.

There is something exciting in being ignored like this, a sharp contrast to the way that you were the center of attention just moments before they took you down from the fire. Course after course, the dinner continues, and you are covered and then emptied, over and over again as the guests eat their fill. Shamir is rough with her fork, as she gets food to give to Catherine, giving you a hint of a teasing smile, for just a second, so quick that you could have imagined it. But it is the closest you have gotten to someone acknowledging you since you were put out on the table, so you will take it.

And so the evening goes on and on, with the food eaten up nearly as soon as it is brought out. Ashe, in his adorable dress, is made to do quite a bit of work, leading the maids and making sure that your back stays well stocked and that Leonie is always full of wine at any moment, always surprised at how quickly she runs out when everyone is trying to drink less copiously to make sure that they can hold off until the party is over. The two of you are used as objects, from pets and owners and curious townspeople alike, and all the while, Bernadetta is beaming, so proud of herself and proud of the party that she has thrown.

It is one of the most exciting banquets ever thrown in her family estate, and she knows that she is one of the most interesting heads of the household there ever was, greatly defying the expectations her parents had once put on her. Now, she is living her dream, and this banquet stands as a symbol of that dream. Everything is perfect, and nothing could be better, and she watches happily as her two beloved pets, who have taught her both the joys of submission and the joys of domination, are properly used by everyone in the room.

By the time all the food is cleared off of your body, with even the dessert gone, you are finally freed from your role as the plate. At the same time, Ashe goes to finish draining Leonie’s ass so that the plug can be removed once and for all. The dinner is done for the guests, and you and Leonie are freed, at least from that. But they do have Leonie get on the table with you, where she sits as a centerpiece alongside you, waiting for further instruction.

“You guys have been so patient all night,” Bernadetta says, “that you deserve to eat some of the food now. We made sure that all of the guests saved a little bit for you, so that you could eat the leftovers. Before we bring this banquet to a close and move on to our final event, how about we let these good pets eat their dinner now?”

Already, you have a feeling that this is not going to be anything simple, considering the fact that you were left on the table and that Leonie was made to join you up here, but your suspicions are confirmed when you see the guests taking their leftovers in hand, reeling back and getting ready to throw. Laughing, Bernadetta says, “Oh, I suppose I should mention that this is a game too! Any food that you can get your hands on is yours, but only after the guests have… _given it_ to you! Alright, everyone, ready, and…throw!”

With that, they start throwing their food at you and Leonie, pelting you all at once, with such speed and such force that it is hard to gather your bearings, let alone get any of the food to eat. Whenever there is a pause, you scoop up what you can, shoveling it in your mouth to eat it as quickly as possible, before you are being pelted again, interrupted so that you can’t finish cleaning the food off yourself before you are covered all over again, still doing your best to eat these leftovers like you were told to.

Raucous laughter fills the room as they continue to throw their food at you and Leonie, with Leonie having a similar struggle when it comes to eating the food given to her. There is no sign of slowing down, and the guests all think that it is hilarious, mocking you while they throw their leftovers at you, as if you are animals on display. Briefly, you are reminded of being in the cage, but this is different, because you are entirely free here, and of course you still stay right where you are, because there is no place that you would rather be.

Eventually, there is no more food to throw, and so they all entertain themselves watching you and Leonie, sticky and messy, try and eat what you can, cleaning yourselves as much as possible so that you are able to eat some of the food that you have been so generously “given.” This goes on for just a little while longer before Bernadetta and Ashe call attention to themselves, announcing that it is time for the grand finale of the party, so everyone can go ahead outside.

While the guests all file out, Ashe and the rest of the maids come to pick the two of you up and carry you outside as well. There is a large barrel outside, just big enough to hold the two of you, and you know that you are going to be put in it with Leonie long before they actually do it. There are stools all around it, and once the two of you are in the barrel, the guests start lining up to get on the stools. You know now why Bernadetta asked them to hold their bladders all night, because now, everything that they have been holding has to come out all over you.

The first group of guests all take aim to piss down into the barrel, and once they are empty, they switch off, and another group comes up to piss into it as well. One by one, pets and owners and bystanders alike all empty their bladders into the barrel, filling it up bit by bit. At first, it is just a puddle at your feet, but it starts to slowly rise, covering your legs and going higher and higher are more come to piss on you and Leonie, soaking you before adding to the growing waterline.

You look up to see Catherine and Shamir aiming into the bucket, laughing at the two of you as you are covered more and more, the piss rising up past your chests now, and by the time Ashe, Bernadetta, and the maids have their turn, it has gone past your necks, the two of you floating in it and struggling to keep your heads above water. With everyone empty and the barrel nearly full, Bernadetta declares, “Time for the final piece of entertainment for the night!”

With that, she puts the lid over the top of the barrel, sealing it shut. You are jostled around as the barrel is pushed onto its side, piss sloshing around you and Leonie. The two of you cough, unable to avoid getting it your mouths and struggling even more to keep from drowning in it. Just as soon as you feel like you have yourselves properly righted, you feel a push, and then the barrel is moving.

You were at the top of the hill; Bernadetta has pushed you down, sending the barrel full of piss and pets tumbling in a mess of confusion, leaving the sounds of the laughing guests in its wake. Tonight has been nothing but eventful, and the two of you are still just as wrapped up in it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavy noncon in this chapter, it is no longer roleplay kidnapping and slave trading. this arc will have a happy ending, but this chapter is legitimately noncon

While things have been going incredibly well for you and the others, what with Bernadetta and Ashe doing so many fun things to get people involved and more interested in the normalization of consensual pet play and slave play in her territory, that does not mean that all is well, or that everything is as perfect as it seems. In fact, things are about to get a lot worse for you and Leonie in particular, though you have no idea about any of that just yet.

Because things have become so normalized in this territory in particular, word has begun to spread, and that word has reached some less than savory ears. It is a problem that they have had to deal with in Marianne’s territory that she had not mentioned, but just because consensual slavery is legal in Fodlan, that does not mean that there is not non-consensual slavery still happening out in the world. Other nations still have legal slavery, and so there are slavers wandering the world to kidnap various people that they think would fetch a good price, bringing them back to those places, and making a lot of money off of them.

In places where people are more accustomed to servitude and doing those things for masters that they are loyal to, slavers have decided that those are some of the best places to find slaves to sell. It is obvious enough that they know how to work, so they will not be difficult to train, especially when it comes to the more lewd things, which is becoming incredibly popular on the market right now. Sure, they will resist a bit because they are not loyal to these strangers, but it is believed that people that used to submission simply can’t help but break under enough pressure, and that they will give in easily enough, breaking down and becoming the ideal slaves. That is why these pets are the ones to be kidnapped, and why Marianne has dealt with it as a problem.

Now it seems that Bernadetta is going to have to deal with it soon, though she has no idea that this is coming. She has no idea that slaves from Fodlan are very popular on the market right now, particularly for nations where their pale skin will make them stand out, will make others take notice of them. They will be seen as a luxury, so that is why trained pets from Fodlan absolutely make for the best victims in these slavers eyes. And what better way to start than to take the best trained slaves in all of the Varley territory? By now, everyone knows that Bernadetta’s two pets are willing to do anything and everything for anyone that she makes them serve.

After their performance in the center of town, and after their time at the banquet, it is will known that they are the most loyal and submissive pets around, that they would fetch an incredibly high price. And so, the slavers set their sights on you and Leonie, and get their roughest gang of kidnappers to come after the two of you, so that they can package you up and take you away, where they know you will make them quite the pretty penny.

~X~

The group is lead by a mysterious woman named Kronya, known for being ruthless and unpredictable, with powers like no one else in the group has ever seen. She is sadistic and impossible to escape from, so her group is the perfect one to send on a mission like this, where they know that they can’t afford failure. A stakeout takes place to make sure that they are ready to take the two of you, but fortunately, they discover that most nights you are made to sleep outside in cages, and that the guarding of the backyard is pretty lax, definitely nothing that Kronya can’t handle.

So they sneak in one night, managing to knock out what few guards there are, and come to the cage where you and Leonie sleep, unaware. Of course, you are not sleeping for long, not when Kronya wakes you up by having her men break open the cage. You and Leonie are quickly struggling and trying to fight, but there is not much that either of you can do in a situation like this, naked and taken by surprise, outnumbered and without any weapons. In no time at all, you are both tied up, and Kronya stands over you, looking at you with complete disdain.

“You’re both so pathetic,” she says. “I heard you used to go to school with your mistress, but look at you now. You sleep outside like animals. You’re going to be perfect for where I’m taking you now.” With that, she starts pissing directly on you to humiliate you, saying, “I should mark both of you before we leave.” She stops before she runs out so that she can direct her attention to Leonie, and finishes emptying her bladder on her, before she is ready to take you both on your way.

Bags are pulled over your heads and secured there, where you will not be able to see where you are going. Leonie is locked in a cage on a cart, but you are tied up behind, so that when they start on their way, you are dragged behind them. You are miserable the whole way, because this is incredibly painful and demeaning, but your screams of pain are ignored as they continue on their way to wherever it is that they are bringing you back to. Since you can’t see a thing, you really have no idea, until you start to hear crashing waves, and realize that you must be near the ocean.

They are taking you to the docks so that they can put you on board their ship and leave the country all together. You and Leonie are feeling pretty panicked by this point, but there is no way that you can escape. All you can do is let them keep dragging you along, with her still crammed into a tiny, cramped cage. You have been on the road for a while now, and neither of you are granted any reprieve until you are finally being brought on board the boat.

You are sore all over and your head hurts, but still you have no time to rest as you are pushed forward, and brought on, with everything explained to you by Kronya. “You’re going to be rowing this boat all the way to our destination! You two belong to us now until we sell you off to someone with a lot of money, and then you belong to them, forever after! Neither one of you will ever see your precious manor again, or that bitch who has been taking care of you. I’m sure your new master will get a lot better use out of you, and not be nearly as soft on you!”

She looks you both over then, noticing your tattoos and brands. There is the one from Bernadetta and Ashe, and then the ones that were left behind on your trip, the one from Mercedes and Annette, and the one that Hilda and Marianne left behind. And then there is a new brand, one from Shamir that she asked to give after the party was over and the two of you had been recovered from your piss barrels. She and Catherine had been excited to brand you with “Used Goods,” and Bernadetta was more than willing to let people that she used to know from the academy leave their marks on you, to show that they had had the chance to play.

Now, Kronya sneers. “I sure hope all of that doesn’t take down your market value. It sure shows how much you’ve been passed around, though, so you should be plenty used to whatever is coming your way. I know for sure that your new master will brand you to make sure that everyone knows that you belong to them, so don’t be too surprised if those stupid marks end up covered to get rid of any confusion. Either way, you are on your way to a new life, and I can promise you that it will be nothing like the cushy life you are used to living. This is real slavery, and it all starts right now, on this ship. The two of you are going to row us to our destination with the other slaves, so you’d better get to it!”

The boat has already left land, so there is no chance of escape, not even when the two of you are untied. In your current condition, neither of you would be strong enough to swim back through the strong current of the ocean, even if you were to get past all the guards to jump off the boat. And you are sure that there are plenty of archers and mages on board that could stop you in an instant, and that fate would be much worse. Your only option is to fall in line and to let them break you down, unsure of where your life is leading you now.

Rowing the boat is miserable. The oars are heavy even with both of you working to lift them together, and you sit with lines of slaves around you, everyone with their own oar, while one beats a drum to keep you all rowing in time, and guards walking around with whips, to make sure that nobody falls behind. Everyone else seems to have been at this for a while, and has gotten strong enough to do this with no trouble, but you and Leonie, exhausted as you are, struggle quite a bit. Even if you were at your full strength, it is true that you have lived a cushy life up until now, and you have never had to do anything this intense before, never had to work this hard, or at least not since you began living with Bernadetta.

Even on the days that you played slave their, you were not good at the manual labor, and none of that mattered. It made it fun to create more punishments, and there were actual servants to do the real work, paid to make sure that it all gets done while the four of you have your fun just playing around. Everything up until now has just been playing, but now, this is one hundred percent real, and you have no idea how to handle any of this. But giving into your fear and uncertainty will only make things worse for you, so you just keep rowing, the two of you trying to fall in time with the others.

Kronya comes around from time to time, to taunt you both and remind you that you need to do as told, or you will be punished. She pisses on you both while she says, “The captain will be really unhappy if you end up getting in trouble, you know?” That is a terrifying thing to hear, because up until now, you had assumed that she was the captain. The knowledge that there is someone else above her, someone with the potential to be even more cruel to the two of you, is a scary one indeed.

But what else can you do? With both of you working together, rowing at your full strength, there is only so much that can be done, and with your exhaustion as intense as it is now, you keep falling behind. No amount of whipping or threats from Kronya can make either of you do the impossible, but if that is the case, then it means that you both need to be punished. You are pulled from your station, told that your piss-poor rowing is only making it harder on everyone else, and that you need to pay for all the trouble that you have caused. The two of you are dragged above deck.

Each of you are going to have different punishments, so you are separate, dragged off by different groups of slavers while Kronya laughs at you, reminding you that the captain is going to be very disappointed in you, once they find out just how pathetic you both are. All you can do is hope that you will see Leonie again soon, before the two of you are split up completely.

Leonie is taken to the main mast of the ship, where she is carried up high to the crow’s nest, where the slavers who have brought her here can stand stable while tying her to the mast, her feet not touching the ground. The knots are tight and she can’t move at all, but it is still dizzying to be all the way up here, so high up and with no way to support herself, relying entirely on the ropes. The fact that she can feel each toss of the ship on the waves only makes things worse for her, and she is told that she is going to be stuck up here for the rest of the day, as a part of her punishment for not being able to keep up.

The fact that this is only a part of her punishment is concerning information for her. Already, she is not sure just how much more of this that she can take, and already, this feels like it is too much for her. She has never been on a ship like this before, has never left her home continent. In all of her days of traveling, it has always been on foot, as a student or as a mercenary, never on a ship like this, and certainly never as a kidnapped woman being sold into slavery. And she is dizzy and confused up here, as the ship is tossed on the waves, and the men look up at her, laughing at her plight, all because she was not prepared to row with such heavy oars on such a big ship.

All of this is completely unfair, and there is nothing that she can do about it. She was caught completely naked and without weapons because she has been living the easy life for so long, unable to defend herself in any way. This is all too much for her, but if she had been a little bit more careful, than maybe she would be back home right now, maybe you would be safe with her. Instead, she is being punished for something that she could not help, and the worst part is, that submissive part of her mind that wants to give in, that is so used to accepting whatever punishment is thrown at her, and very eagerly.

So when they get out the whips, and she knows what is coming, she can’t help that part of her that things it would be okay to just go along with this, and to let herself be the victim of their punishment. It has been a while since she has been properly whipped before, and as much as she does not want to enjoy it, she is so easy to break. She has been living the easy life, but that easy life has involved nothing but hardcore submission, and at this point, she has been completely trained and rewired to accept it all.

The strikes start coming then, both men whipping her at once while she is helpless and unable to move, tied tight to the mast of the ship. They strike her hard, but not hard enough to break the skin, leaving no blood behind. Likely, they do not want to damage their product too much, but that is just fine by her. This is more than enough to get her going, to get her into the motions.

The main problem right now is just how long the two of you have been stuck like this, and the ropes digging into her lower stomach. She has not known what to do about her need to pee, and had nearly forgotten about it during the stress of all of this, but being up high like this and being tied up like this reminds her just how desperate she has gotten. Between whip after whip, she bites her lip, holding back her groans of both pain and desperation, knowing that she is not going to be able to last the day. She is not even going to be able to last a few more minutes, but there is nothing else that she can do. No one is going to interrupt her punishment for something like that, so all she can do is try and hold out as they continue to beat her, striking her over and over again with their whips.

Finally, one particularly rough strike causes her to lose whatever control she may have had remaining. Letting out a sharp cry, she tries to fight one last time, but it is not use. Her bladder has given in, and she can feel the warm streams of piss rushing down both of her legs, until it goes to puddle on the ground beneath her. It does not take long for them to figure out what is going on, and they both begin mocking her for it.

“The filthy slut isn’t even house broken?” one of them asks with a sneer.

“We’re definitely going to have to beat that out of you! Your new master isn’t going to tolerate such disgusting behavior!” With that, they are both back to whipping her, and she is left to take it because there is nothing else that she can do. Her bladder is empty now, so that is one problem off her mind, as she waits for them to get done with her and leave her alone up here, stuck in this high position while waiting for her punishment to be over, wondering how things are going with you.

~X~

While she is brought somewhere high, you are brought somewhere low. The take you down to where they throw the anchor from, and they tie you up as well, binding you to the anchor. Immediately, you are filled with a panic, knowing what they are going to do to you here. How are you supposed to survive being put underwater? You know that this is incredibly dangerous, even if they do plan to pull you back up, but they do not seem to mind at all, much more intent on doing what they can to punish you and show you your place, after you disappointed them so much as soon as being brought on board.

You are not able to keep up because you have not been made to do anything that seriously physical in a long time. Things have been so easy for you since going to live with Bernadetta, and you find that in exchange for your submission, you have a life of complete comfort. That life looks like it is slipping away from you completely now, as you are brought into a much rougher world, the sort of thing that you have only experienced from the intensive roleplay that the four of you have done together, and this is nothing in comparison to that, because this is all completely genuine.

You know that things are going to be nothing but rough from here on out, but there is definitely a part of you that starts to get excited, thinking about the fact that you are being punished, that you have been degraded for your failings, and that you have to pay for those failings now. You have been trained to be so submissive that you can’t help it. Even with all of the worries that you have, you know that you will be able to adjust, no matter how hard it is, because you are completely submissive, living for nothing other than serving.

You just wish that you were able to still serve the two that have done so much for you, and there is a bigger part of you that will never stop longing for the comforts of home, missing Bernadetta and Ashe. If you and Leonie stay separated like this, things will only get worse, because being near her is your only source of comfort in such a horrible and unfamiliar situation.

“Alright, let’s dunk the stupid slut and see how he likes that,” the slaver says, and his partner seems ecstatic to be able to have his fun by torturing you. They make sure that you are bound so tightly that you will not slip off in any way, not wanting to lose you as a result of the punishment. After all, they still want to have something to show for their venture into Varley territory, and that is why you hope that they will be careful with you, and that nothing too terrible will happen while you are down there.

But you do not have much time to think about it anymore, as they begin lowering the anchor slowly, and you can feel yourself descending more and more, looking down at the ocean beneath you. The waves are tossing the ship about, and you know that if you were to be lost in that, you would never be found again, and you would not know any sort of life from that point on, cushy and comfortable or harsh and miserable, or anything. You would much rather be stuck as a slave for the rest of your life than to lose your life out at sea like this.

The wave claims you before they finish lowering you, and you are left sputtering and coughing, and all at once, your bladder completely gives out. During the time it took to get you ready for your punishment, you had managed to completely forget the growing need, but the sudden shock of being hit by a wave and soaked from head to toe, you can no longer hold back. Of course, you are so wet now that it does not make much of a difference if you piss yourself or not, and they are high above you, looking down at you and unable to tell what has happened to you, which you are grateful for. Your punishment would probably be a lot worse if they knew, even though it is not as if you had any other option.

But then they send you plummeting down, breaking beneath the surface, and you close your eyes and mouth tight, trying to avoid taking anymore sea water. Your eyes and throat burn, and as soon as they pull you back above water, you are left cough and gasping for air, your panic making it harder for you to breathe. This is dangerous for so many reasons, but of course they keep it up for quite some time, dunking you and pulling you out over and over again, until your head is spinning so much that you can hardly think at all. You are pushed so far beyond your limits that you are lost, dazed and confused.

Finally, the two of them grow bored with torturing you, but by that point, you are gasping for air constantly, heart racing, completely broken down by all of this. They do not take you off of the anchor, though, and leave it dangling a bit, where you are still hit by sprays of the ocean’s waves from time to time. It is a miserable situation, about as miserable as Leonie is stuck up on the mast by herself. And the two of you are left there for the rest of the day, and even overnight, exposed to the elements in ways that neither of you have ever experienced, not even with all of the nights that you have spent sleeping outside.

Naturally, you both wet yourselves a bit more after that, not that there is anyone around to notice, until there isn’t anything more to lose, because you have been left alone for so long.

~X~

In the morning, the slavers come to get both of you, and bring you back to the main deck, where small cages are waiting for you. For the rest of your punishment, you are supposed to be stuffed into those so that you can remember your place, but Kronya comes up to interrupt them before they can stuff the two of you in there.

“As I predicted, the captain really isn’t happy about any of this! So you have to go down to the captain quarter’s instead, for a very special punishment. That way, you can really learn what happens to those that disobey the orders around here.” She seems very pleased with herself as she leads the two of you down there, and opens the door, pushing you both in and slamming in behind you, leaving you to your fate.

“Wait, Anna?” Leonie asks, seeing a familiar face. You look up in surprise, and it is true; she looks like the merchant from the monastery, one that would sometimes sit in during class because she had some sort of deal worked out with the professor. However, she shakes her head.

“Well, I am Anna,” she says, “but not the one that you know. That’s one of my sisters, I’m not into the whole honest merchant business. I find money is a lot easier to come by in the slave trade. You two were some pretty valuable products, so we had high hopes for you both. I’m a little surprise that you’re in trouble already. I thought that you might be better at all of this.”

“We did try,” Leonie protests, and you agree with her. “But we aren’t used to stuff like that, that’s why we fell behind.” A part of you worries that Leonie’s arguments will only make things worse for you, but Anna simply nods.

“I did also worry about that. It seems the two of you are spoiled from living as pets instead of real slaves. Well, no matter, that’ll be beaten out of you soon enough,” she says. “Once we make it to our destination, we’ll find you both a master that wants you even with your shortcomings, and they can train you up so that you never disappoint them again. I’m sure everything is going to turn out just fine, and where we’re going, slaves like you make quite a bit of money.”

“But where are we going?” Leonie asks. It is the one question that both of you are desperate to know the answer to, that no one has answered the whole time you have been on board, as if it is supposed to be obvious. Where on earth could anyone have use for the two of you? Where could the two of you be taken to be sold into slavery? As soon as you start asking yourself these questions, a potential answer comes to mind, and then Anna speaks, confirming everything.

“We’re going to Brigid,” she replies, as if it is the most obvious answer in the world, and maybe it should have been. “Slavery is still very much legal there, unlike in Fodlan. And what’s more, they still remember the trouble that Fodlan has given them over the years. Combine a desire for any sort of revenge that they can get with the fact that pale skin like yours is so rare over there, and people will pay just about anything for a Fodlan slave. The fact that you are the former pets of a notable noble, known for normalizing consensual dominance and submission will only raise your market value. The fact that you are not as physically strong as you could be will be a bit of a drawback, but I’m confident that the other factors will more than make up for it. I’m going to get rich off the two of you alone!”

“But that’s terrible!” Leonie protests, finding this all hard to believe. Being able to talk to the person behind this face to face, she may have hoped to be able to reason with her, but in the moment, you can clearly tell that the only thing she cares about is the money, possessing little to no humanity at all. “We want to go back home, where our real masters are worried about us!”

“Well, that’s none of my concern, now, is it?” Anna asks. “If we let you go, then I’m not getting paid for all this work, and I’m not interested in holding you for ransom in the hopes that the Varley woman will pay me as much as I want. Maybe if she came as a guest to the auction, we could talk, but I doubt very seriously that something like that would happen. I’m going to get more money out of an auction than I ever will from a ransom, because people will compete, and put down as much money as it takes to get what they want. The price keeps going up and up and _up_ , and I’m the one who gets to walk away rich!”

There is no hope of getting out of this now. Anna seems to enjoy your suffering just as much as she enjoys the idea of getting paid heaps of gold for your lives, so you know that everything is completely hopeless. If only there were some way for Bernadetta to come find you, even if she did have to attend a Brigid auction, she might be able to win, she might be able to save you. But there is no way that she will know to find you, so that is definitely hopeless.

“Alright, now, it’s time for your special punishment,” Anna continues. “We’d better make sure that you know how to stay in line, before we try and sell you off to someone else.” With that, she calls for three of the male slavers to come into the room, where she asks them to help with the punishment, by fucking Leonie in all three holes.

You are left to watch, and there is nothing that Leonie can do to resist with three men that are so much stronger than she is. The two of you know now just how hopeless your situation really is, growing that much worse now that you know how far Anna is willing to go to make sure that the two of you stay submissive. You are kept back, and you watch Leonie be taken from each side, with one cock shoved down her throat, to muffle any screams that might come by the time she has one in her ass and one in her pussy.

And all of it is really too much for her to handle, no matter how much experience she has with this sort of thing. She is used to being fucked a lot, and just got used over and over again recently, when she was left in the center of town, but this seems so different, because she was not prepared for this, and was not willing to be used this time. Her screams are muffled, but you can tell that she is in pain as the men begin fucking her senseless, not a one of them even pretending to try and be cautious or conscientious with her, because to them, she is little more than an object, a toy to be played with.

“See what your dealing with here?” Anna asks, with a victorious smirk. Of course she knows that she has won, that she has always been the victorious one in an impossible situation like this. She goes to get something out, and you see that it is a harness with a strap-on, and you know that it is meant for you, even before she tells you to bend over. You are used to taking that from Bernadetta, and even used to being genuinely fucked, but you know that it is going to be entirely different with Anna, because she will show you no mercy, just the same as those men are doing with Leonie in front of you.

The two of you are used to being treated with a certain level of brutality, but in a situation like this, you are forced to realize that no matter how hard it felt in the past, they were always holding back, that was always just play time. And yet, in the back of your mind, you know that even this is something that you can get used to, that you can adapt to being fucked like this and used like this by anyone. More than anything, you want to go back home, but even so, you know that a submissive slut like you only has one place in the world. As long as you have someone to serve, you suppose that you will always be okay.

Anna does not bother to prepare you before she forces herself into you, and she fucks you over a bucket while keeping your head up, so that you can watch the way that the men roughly handle Leonie. You are not able to turn away from her pain, and at the same time you have your own pain to deal with, as Anna roughly pegs you. Your voice comes out in sharp and pathetic screams, and she mocks you for every noise that you make, because to her, this might as well just be free entertainment.

“This is what happens when you step out of line,” she says, her voice carrying so that it can be heard over both your and Leonie’s screaming. “I want both of you to remember your place, because you really need to get used to it. It will be great to have perfect, submissive sluts to sell off, so I need you both to live up to those expectations!”

Without warning, she pushes your head down, dunking it into the bucket beneath you, and when you are submerged, you realize that it is not filled with water, like you originally thought, but with stale piss, that she must keep here just for punishment purposes. The thought fills you with disgust, and yet when she yanks your head back out, you can’t deny that you are aroused right now, that every bit of degradation leaves you aroused, despite the pain and misery and desire to go back home. You really are every bit as pathetic as she claims that you are, as your new master will think that you are, and this really might be the lifestyle that suits you, no matter how nervous and unsure that you are.

It hurts, as Anna thrusts harder into you, fucking you so that you can hardly think, pulling your hair so that you do not look away from Leonie until she is ready to dunk you into the piss bucket again. There is never any warning for it, so you always end up swallowing some and come up sputtering, and that causes Anna to laugh even more, having so much fun with this that she can hardly handle it.

All the while, Leonie struggles to hold it together, gagging on the cock being forced down her throat, while struggling with the two pounding into her cunt and her ass, both showing her no mercy, fucking her hard enough that it really hurts. Beneath all of the pain, though, there is that part of her, the same part that is in you, that thinks that she can get used to this, that she can learn to love it. After all, she has been built to broken down, willingly signing herself up for a life of submission, and it is only now that she realizes how deeply that she has been conditioned along the way. Anna really was right in taking the two of you, because you were definitely both made to be broken and used, and can get used to anything thrown at you.

You take it from Anna without complaint, and before long, you are moaning along with her, though the moaning makes it that much more difficult to keep your mouth shut when she suddenly dunks your head into the piss bucket. It is impossible to account for that sort of thing, impossible to control yourself, impossible to do anything other than take everything that is given to you, moaning as you find yourself enjoying it, even enjoying the pain that she gives you. It is all that you have been built for, and they all know that. They all knew that both you and Leonie would break down without trouble, would both fall apart at the first sign of domination. It was just a matter of getting their hands on you, but now they have perfect slaves to bring to Brigid, where they know that you are going to sell for a high price.

It is all the perfect plan, something that you especially can’t deny now that you have proven how easily you break. You know that you will adjust to this new life, no matter how miserable it is, and no matter how much you will continue to miss the home that you have been taken from. You will always long for those happy days, but you are going to be the perfect slave, just like they know that you will.

One of the men comes down Leonie’s throat, catching your attention as he moans and pumps down her throat, before finally pulling out, once he has made sure that she has swallowed it all. Leonie can now moan out as well, crying out in her mixture of pain and pleasure, showing you and showing Anna that, as much as she may want to pretend that she does not break easily, she has already broken down, just like you have. The two of you are cut from the same cloth, both of you made to submit like this, both of you too pathetic for words.

The other two slavers continue pounding away into her, while Anna roughly pegs you, surprising you once again by dunking your head. You know that it should not surprise you by now, but she waits long enough before doing it that you nearly forget that it is coming, and she manages to catch you off guard each time as a result, leaving you sputtering pathetically, and all for her entertainment.

It does not take long for another one of the men to come, and this time it is the one fucking her ass, incredibly rough as he does it, until he lets out a low groan, filling her with his seed before pulling out, and you can see the way her ass gapes and leaks. Already, you have an idea what you are going to be made to do after this, but you have no chance to ask, and know better than to speak up in a situation like this.

But now there is just one man still fucking her pussy, and Anna still pounding into your ass, still shoving your head down into the bucket, and this goes on for quite a while, up until you start to feel like you can’t handle anymore of this. Leonie seems to be at her limit as well, but you hold out, doing your best to not disappoint so that you do not get in more trouble, until the final man comes, flooding her cunt with it, and pulling out, leaving her weak.

There is one last thing that these men need to do to her, and they are quick to do so, covering Leonie in their piss as they circle around her, emptying their bladders with low moans. Finally, Leonie is left alone, and that is when Anna pulls out of you, just as rough as she was when she pushed in. You are limp now, legs shaking, but she yanks you up by your hair when you start to stumble and says, “You’re not done yet. Clean her up, especially her holes. Lick her clean, and then the two of you can be done with your punishment.”

The first thing you do is kiss her. There is no real way to clean her mouth with your own, but you are supposed to clean all three of her holes, so you kiss her, pushing your tongue in her mouth, where you can taste the remnants of the other man’s come. After that, you move your tongue along her body, licking up the piss that was left behind, while Leonie trembles beneath your touch. At the very least, she can take comfort in the fact that she is being cared for by someone that she knows well, someone that is in the same situation that she is.

Finally, you move down to eat her out, working your tongue into her cunt to eat the other man’s come out of her, until you are satisfied with your work. Leone bends down so that you can get your tongue into her asshole, rimming her like you have done so many times before, but you are used to doing it under such different circumstances. Either way, you do not slow down, making sure to get her thoroughly clean, just like Anna told you to do. The two of you have carried out your punishments perfectly, so for the time being, you have done a good job.

~X~

When the ship finally docks, all of the slaves, including you and Leonie, are made to unload all of the cargo. Once that exhausting work is done, you are stuffed into tiny cages again, so cramped that you can hardly move, and all of you are brought to a large warehouse. This is where the auction is going to take place, where you are going to be sold off to someone, in this foreign land, where all hopes of returning home start to dwindle. All you can do is hope that you and Leonie won’t be separated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the troubles finally seem like they are coming to an end

Petra is excited for the big slave sale going on today. She has heard from a lot of people that Anna will be bringing a lot of valuable slaves to market, including some very rare ones from Fodlan. She has a bit of a fondness for people from Fodlan herself, seeing as Byleth is the most important person in her life, and she knows that her younger brother, now old enough to hold slaves himself, is looking for a Fodlan slave.

So, whether she will be buying for herself or buying for her younger brother, she knows that she is going to be buying something today. She is excited, and she brings Byleth along with her, the two of them looking forward to seeing what the market has to offer.

Their relationship is a bit different, because Byleth was not purchased, nor kidnapped, nor anything of the sort. Byleth was Petra’s professor back at the monastery, but the two grew so close then that she wanted to return to Brigid with Petra, doing whatever was necessary to do that. She wanted this sort of relationship with Petra, wanted to submit to her like any other slave, but the difference between her and the other slaves is that she is here of her own volition, that she willingly signed herself over to be owned by Petra, the recently crowned queen of Brigid.

On Petra’s younger brother’s birthday, the three of them had a lot of fun together, and he has shown great promise as a slaveholder, and is excited to start collecting his own slaves. Petra, as queen, has a rather impressive collection herself, but no one can hold a candle to Byleth, the one that she truly loves above all else. The situations are impossible to compare, and that is why Byleth is not the least bit jealous when it comes to helping Petra pick out new slaves at the market.

So the two of them set off together, with Byleth nude and leashed, like she usually is. She never minds making a spectacle of herself like this, eager to show off just how devoted she is to Petra, and the two of them get a lot of attention wherever they go, both due to Petra’s royal status, and due to Byleth’s pale skin, making her stand out quite a bit. Fodlan slaves are very popular for a reason, after all.

~X~

Anna and the slavers lead the two of you to the market in the center of town, where you will be displayed and sold that day. You are worried about what kind of person will buy you, but have given up on any hope for the situation to change. All you can do is continue to go along with things, completely broken by the predicament thus far. You and Leonie are both tied to poles, much like the other slaves being sold today, and your mouths are gagged, so that you will not be able to speak at all.

The sun is hot, beating down on you, but you are not able to move, stuck there until somebody purchases you, or until the end of the day. If no one is interested enough to buy you, then you will be stuck on the pole in the hot sun until the market is closed, and taken back to the warehouse, where you will spend another night in your cramped cage. However, if you are bought by someone, you have no idea what kind of fate awaits you, and so, you are not sure what is preferable to you right now.

Neither option seems like it will bring you any closer to where you actually want to be, though. You miss Ashe and Bernadetta terribly, and you have no idea what you are going to do if you end up separated from Leonie. All you want is to go home and to go back to the life that you have come to love so much, and you have no idea how things could fall apart so easily. You are terrified of what is to come, terrified that you will never see the Varley estate again, and terrified that you might lose sight of Leonie as well.

People begin filtering into the market soon, and you sweat both from nerves and the heat, watching them watching you. As expected, you get a lot of attention, though it is hard to tell what they are saying about you, since you do not understand the local language. A new fear comes to you then, a fear that your new master will not be able to communicate with you, that you will get in trouble because you can’t understand the orders to obey them.

You don’t even know what the signs Anna wrote about you say, but you are sure that they explain where the two of you are from, and all the good selling points she mentioned before, about you both being super submissive and amazing for that sort of thing. Hopefully, it also mentions the language barrier, and maybe that is why people keep walking by, despite how interested they seem to be in the two of you.

Will it even be possible for someone to purchase both of you? Or is it inevitable that you will be separated? If you are both going for a high price, then it is likely that one person might not be able to afford both, and that makes it that much more terrifying for you. Everything about this situation is terrifying, which is why you definitely do not expect to see a familiar face in the crowd.

But a hush goes over the crowd, and you look in the direction that the shoppers do, and that is when you see her. She has grown and changed a lot since you last saw her, and she is in her royal clothing, but there is no mistaking Petra in the crowd, with another familiar face at her side. The professor, Byleth, is right there with her, but appears to be in the role of a slave, which surprises and confuses you.

There is nothing you can do to try and get Petra’s attention, since your mouths are gagged, and you are afraid that you will be punished if you make too much of a scene. Not to mention the fact that you are not even sure if Petra can do anything to help you, or if she will be willing to. This is all legal and normal here in Brigid, so maybe she will not see a problem with it. After all, she seems to own Byleth now.

But then her eyes fall on you, and her eyes widen, especially when she sees the mark on your lower stomach, the brand that signifies you as property of the Varley family. She may not have been certain before if it was really you and Leonie, but she can be certain now, seeing that you are property of someone that she used to go to school with, someone that was in her class. Fresh hope bubbles up in you as you see her confusion, before she calls someone over to talk about buying you.

As the queen, there is probably no price too great for her, and she gets priority over anyone else that may have been interested in you. You can only hope that she is buying you because she recognizes you and knows that there is something not right here, but there is no way to ask her as she has the two of you untied from the poles, though your hands are still bound behind your back.

“We will be going home now,” she tells you both, before heading back in the direction that she has come from, Byleth at her side. You and Leonie follow behind her, put on display for everyone that you pass, trussed up and otherwise nude, trailing behind the queen and making it clear that you are her property. No matter what happens next, you can at least be glad that you and Leonie will not be separated, that Petra wanted to purchase you both, no matter what her purpose for that might be.

Once at her palace, you are brought in, where she stands before you all and says, “I did not expect to be seeing you all again. It is- _I_ am surprised.” Her grasp of the language is a lot more clear than it was at school, but she still trips over some words, and seeing her like this gives you some comfort, reminding you of the academy days, reminding you of the Petra that you used to know.

“Here in my country, slaves are being bought and sold legally. It is how things have always been, though Byleth is a special case,” she explains. “She has been choosing to be my slave since we left the academy together.”

“That’s right,” Byleth agrees. “I wanted to be with her like this, so I went home with her and sold myself to her.”

“I know the two of you are not wanting to be here. You were captured back home, weren’t you? I can tell that you are belonging to Bernadetta, which makes sense. You three were very close at the academy,” she says. As if only just now remembering the gags, she has Byleth come remove them, so that you are both able to speak to her, quickly thanking her for purchasing you, so that nobody else would get their hands on you.

“We do really appreciate it,” Leonie says, “but we want to go home.” She is hoping to appeal to Petra’s compassionate side, hoping that Petra bought them for that exact purpose. Even if slavery is legal, even if things like this are par for the course here, you both hope that Petra will give you both special treatment and extra sympathy because she knows the woman who owns you, because she knows you all personally.

“I understand,” she says with a warm smile. “I was worrying for you, and I wanted to get you out of there quickly. I will be sending you back home, and will have a letter sent right away, so Bernadetta will not be worrying about you anymore. But before you leave, I want to have some fun with you. I did pay for you, after all.”

The way that she says it is so playful that you do not feel there is any malicious intent behind it. She is asking for that in return for your freedom, but after everything that you have been through, it seems like a very small price to pay. You trust Petra, and know that she will release you when all is said and done, and what’s more, you are at least a little bit curious about how they do things in Brigid. You would not have wanted to find out being somebody’s permanent slave, but like this, you can satisfy that curiosity in a setting that you know is safe, and you will be allowed to leave at the end.

You and Leonie both agree, and then Petra adds, “I would also like to be marking you as well. I can see you have other marks besides Bernadetta’s, so I would like to add to that.”

“That’s fine! Just as long as we can go back home, we’ll do anything,” Leonie insists, and you are quick to agree. With all of that settled, you can’t help but smile, feeling truly relieved for the first time in a while. You thought that you would never see your home again, that your happy life was over forever, but you will be able to see Bernadetta and Ashe again soon. You and Leonie will survive this, you will be able to go back to life as it was before, and it is all thanks to Petra, who has chosen to have sympathy for the two of you.

Playing with her for a bit doesn’t seem like a steep price. Now that the two of you have agreed to submit, she is eager to get started. Byleth is wearing a collar and on a leash, so Petra has her fetch matching collars and leashes, so that she can do the same to the two of you. For your stay with her, you are going to be made to look like her property, because you essentially will be, even if it is only temporary. That idea is exciting to you, and all of this is honestly very exciting.

Your submissive nature would have made it easy for you to give into the role of slavery, and there are things about it that are appealing to you. Those things just did not seem very appealing when you thought you were giving up your entire life to be owned, used, and abused by a complete stranger. Even if you had given in, even if you had been successfully broken, it would not have been something that you could be happy with, not in the way that your life with Bernadetta and Ashe was. As long as you were being held against your will, and as long as you were made to remember the life that you used to have, there was simply no way for you to ever be happy again, and you know that it is the same for Leonie.

This is the perfect arrangement, one that you can get excited for because it is not permanent, and you do not have to sacrifice your entire life, everything you have built and everything that you love, just to be able to experience it. In a way, it almost feels like fate, being brought here like this, and you decide to think of it as such, to continue to be positive about everything from here on out.

Once the two of you are both collared, Petra has you get on your hands and knees, following Byleth’s lead as she shows you what to do. It is kind of funny, because it almost feels like she is serving as a teacher once again, but teaching you how to serve her mistress this time, a lesson you never thought that you would be learning from someone like her. It is funny, but even more than that, it is thrilling, to see the way that Petra is capable of controlling even someone like her.

Petra is not wearing any shoes, so it is easy for Byleth to get started worshiping her feet, seeing if the two of you can follow along. This is something that you need no lessons on, something that you think you are very adept at, and something that Leonie is also skilled in, the two of you able to get right into things, alongside Byleth, to make sure that you keep Petra content and happy. The only thing that is difficult about this is figuring out how to make it work with three of you all doing it at once, but as you and Leonie work on massaging her feet, Byleth angles herself over either one of you, alternating which foot she goes for as she sucks at Petra’s toes.

Between the three of you, you all do a thorough job of this first step, giving Petra such a pleasant massage that you can practically see the tension melting away as she relaxes more and more into her seat. Once you feel like you have done a good job with that, you pull your hands back so that you can start kissing and licking along her feet, and Leonie does the same, the two of you peppering her feet in delicate kisses and licking along the soles, until Byleth moves completely, letting you get in so that you can both start sucking on her toes. While you do that, working your way along her feet slowly, taking your time so that she can indulge in your every touch, Byleth takes over what the two of you had been doing.

She starts with licking and kisses the queen’s feet, taking her time with that before she starts to massage one, not bothered at all by the two of you doing your work. Byleth is probably used to things like this, sharing with other slaves and being able to work around whoever is near her, so that she can make sure to keep her mistress happy. Even though you do know a lot about servitude, you know that there is still plenty that you can learn here in Brigid, and that you can learn from Byleth, lessons that you can bring back home to implement where Ashe and Bernadetta are concerned. It really is almost like being in class again, but in your opinion, these lessons are far more interesting than anything else that Byleth has ever taught before.

“Good, very good,” Petra praises from time to time, not having any criticisms of the way that the three of you do worship, and you are glad that she is content with all that you can do for her. You are not sure what more you can do, so you are very glad that the work you do is satisfactory, that you are able to make her happy. Even though you know you are not being held hostage, and that she will allow you to go home either way, you still feel like you need to do a good job, not because you fear for being kept here, but because you want to pay her back for all of her kindness.

Neither you nor Leonie were cheap, and she spent all of that money just to let you go again. At the very least, you can try and give her such a good time that she feels like she got her money’s worth out it, and beyond that, you are not sure if you will ever be able to properly express your gratitude to her. This just feels like a very good place to start.

The three of you remain at her feet for quite a long while, cycling through and repeating things whenever you feel as though something that you are doing has become tired, though Petra never seems to grow tired of anything that you do, just eager to be treated well by all of you, and see just how well you can work together. Byleth is used to working with anyone at any given moment, but the two of you are entirely new to her, and she likes to see just how adaptable pets like you can be, almost like a test of how well Bernadetta has trained you, though she is not likely to be disappointed.

This goes on until it is around dinner time, and only then does she ask for you all to stop, saying, “They will be bringing in your meal soon.” You realize now just how hungry you are, having been given minimal provisions by Kronya and Anna, so it will be nice to get to eat anything that Petra might bring you.

You do not expect for the meal to be so lavish, though, and you and Leonie are both salivating by the time she has the other slaves bring it out for all of you. You are both eager to dig in, but Byleth holds back, so you do as well, waiting until you are given permission by Petra to even think about eating it. It all looks and smells so good that you can’t stop your stomach from growling, salivating more and more as you stare at the meal, not even noticing that Petra has laid back until the slaves begin picking the food from the trays and bringing it to her.

“You will be eating it from my body,” she explains. “I will be a mess with all this food on me, so the three of you will be cleaning me up by eating.” It is an exciting thing, and different from what you are used to. You remember being used as a tray at Bernadetta’s banquet, and the way you were ignored as the guests ate off of you, even poking and prodding at you with their forks, having fun teasing you and acting as if they did not notice that you were there.

This is similar in that Petra will be used as a tray, but things are entirely different in the way that it will be carried out. It will be so much more reverent, so much more tender, and you will be doing your best to take care of her while you eat your meal. None of you are given any utensils, but that is no surprise. As pets, you are used to eating from bowls like animals, and Byleth is probably used to the same thing, or even used to eating off of Petra just like this.

Either way, it is exciting to be able to dig in, your hunger quickly getting the better of you as you start eating eagerly with the girls on either side of you, all three of you leaning over Petra to eat up every scrap of food that you can get your teeth on, careful not to do any harm to her as you go. Whenever you finish eating something, you make sure to diligently lick the place where it just was, licking her clean properly, loving the flavor of everything, and the taste of her skin just beneath that.

Petra is a very lovely woman, even more lovely than you remember her, perhaps because of how regal she is now that she has taken the throne. You are lucky to be able to temporarily serve a queen like her, and you do not have to worry about anything, because you know that word has already been sent back home, that soon enough, Ashe and Bernadetta will know that the two of you are safe, and that you will be sent home shortly. Until then, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you indulging and enjoying your stay here, especially when you know that you are doing so much to help Petra, the one that you owe quite a bit to for saving you.

Once you have cleared off all the food, she calls for more, insistent that you can have as many courses as you want, and then your dessert as well, because tonight is a special occasion, celebrating their very special guests, even more special because of the circumstances under which you both came here. She is not just trying to make things fun, but also giving you fresh comforts, to make up for the absolutely miserable time that you had while on the ship, and while under the control of the slavers. It is easy to feel your worries melting away as you indulge in this meal.

Petra does not go without eating, either. Byleth will pause to feed her from time to time, making sure that her queen does not go hungry even while offering her body to serve as the tray that the three of you are cleaning up. You and Leonie can’t remember being this hungry in a long time, but there is plenty of food to eat, even once Byleth has slowed down to focus more on feeding Petra, having had her fill. And once the two of you think you have had enough, dessert is finally brought out, and you are left to dig in again.

There is a lot more to lick off of Petra this time as well, with various creams and frostings on her body, so sweet to taste that it makes you moan happily. Finally, once you have all completely finished eating and are full, she says that it is time for a bath, so that she can get properly cleaned up before bed, still feeling plenty sticky from all of the food. You look forward to bathing with everyone, and the three of you follow her to the bathroom, where a slave is already drawing a bath for her.

It is a large and luxurious bath tub, one that definitely suits a queen. Bernadetta’s bathroom is already incredibly fancy, and even being used to dealing with everything there, it is still not enough to prepare you for just how over the top everything is in Petra’s palace. Somehow, you had had an image in your mind of how she lived at home, back when you knew her at the academy, and you thought, from the way that she talked about things, that she lived a life much closer to nature.

After all, there is her skills in hunting and climbing and such, but now, you realize that, while she learns those things out in the thick forests of Brigid, that she actually has a life of luxury befitting a queen as well. It makes you admire her that much more, for being able to balance both things so well. If it were you in her position, you are not sure if you would be able to do anything other than wallow in your luxury. You certainly would not be as good at climbing, or as familiar with nature, as Petra seems to be.

None of that matters right now, though. The only thing that matters now is the three of you making sure that Petra is properly cleaned in time for bed. Her body has gotten rather messy after being used to hold all of the food, so you know that you will have your work cut out for you. However, that just makes it that much more exciting, and makes you want to spend that much more time on her, doing a thorough job to get her clean, while she can just relax and enjoy herself.

You are feeling rather relaxed yourself, because you know that, by now, Bernadetta and Ashe must have received word about your whereabouts, so there is nothing for them to worry about. There is nothing for you to worry about either, and so, you are able to relax as you get ready to get started on her. The idea of bathing someone as beautiful as Petra is undeniably exciting, and your heart races just thinking about it.

You are each given a wash rag while she soaks in the tub, sprawling out and moaning happily, content in her warm water. The three of you get the soap ready, and she rolls over, her back floating towards the top of the water, while she hands her head out over the side of the tub. There is plenty of room for all of you to get involve, scrubbing at a different part of her back. You have her upper back, Leonie has her lower back, and Byleth has the lucky position of being able to scrub her ass clean. You know better than to question the fairness of that, because you know that Byleth has the power in this situation, at least over the two of you. She is an experienced slave, and has done so much for Petra, to be able to remain at her side. During your brief time here, you are lucky enough to get to learn from her.

All of you spend plenty of time in your respective areas, scrubbing her skin until it is completely flawless, and then she rolls back over, so that you can get started on her chest and stomach. Once again, you and Leonie are left with her stomach, while Byleth gets to play with her breasts while she cleans them, with Petra moaning happily at every way that Byleth touches her. It must be nice, to get to serve Petra all the time, and you can’t deny the certain excitement to getting to be in Brigid, where you do not fit at all. Byleth must really love the life that she has, but still, you know that you would not trade your own life for anything.

Byleth moves down to start cleaning between her legs, and Petra is left crying out at this. You and Leonie both stare in envy, watching the way Byleth’s skilled hands work, doing a lot more than simply cleaning her mistress. It is definitely hard not to get jealous in a situation like this, and definitely hard to keep your own excitement under control.

Soon enough, you are washing her legs, both front and back, and then moving on to clean her arms, scrubbing her armpits thoroughly, until finally, she is satisfied with how clean she is. Not a trace of the mess from today remains, and she rises out of the tub, where all of you take buckets of water to rinse her down. Once out of the tub, she sits down to let Byleth wash her hair, thoroughly scrubbing it until she is ready to wash the suds out. Then, she braids it for Petra to sleep in, and the queen rises, looking perfectly elegant, even in the nude.

“Now, let us be sleeping,” Petra says, before leading the three of you along after her, where she takes you to her bedchamber. This room is even more luxurious than the bathroom, and her bed is so large that you wonder how she can stand to sleep alone in it. The floor looks comfortable, something that you can tell Leonie is thinking as well, but then Petra surprises both of you.

Her large bed is for both her and Byleth to sleep in, and since you and Leonie are her special guests, you will be allowed to sleep in it too. This is something that you are definitely not used to, but you are excited for it either way, and the three of you pile in with her, all cuddling up so that you can go to sleep. Needless to say, you are incredibly exhausted and have not had a chance to get a good sleep in a while.

It is so warm and comfortable that you are drifting off in no time at all, and you sleep so soundly that nothing can wake you until morning.

~X~

When you do wake up, it is to the sunlight filtering into the room. The four of you are still sleeping in that same heap, and all are as happy as can be, content and rested. It is the best night of sleep that either you or Leonie have gotten in a very long, the best that you can ever remember feeling after waking up. Today is going to be a day filled with fun, that you very much look forward to, and then after that comes what you are looking forward to even more.

You are going to be sent back home at last, and you will finally be able to return to everything that you have been missing. This is going to be great for you, and great for Leonie as well, and neither one of you can contain that excitement, ready to channel it into all of the fun that Petra will want you guys to have today.

First things first, when she wakes up, she murmurs, “I would be liking a bath now…but I don’t feel like having a bath drawn…” This seems like it is meant to be some sort of cue, and you follow Byleth’s lead to see what she wants you to do, glad that it is exactly what you would have expected from something like that. Petra wants the three of you to use your tongues on her body, to thoroughly lick her clean before she gets up for the day, sprawled out and still in the nude from the previous night.

You start by licking at her feet, while Byleth and Leonie each go for one of her armpits. While they are busy with that, you are excited to be able to lick at her feet again, doing the same amount of worship that you did the day before, but this time, without anyone else to work alongside. You are thorough with her feet, kissing and licking them to your heart’s content, until you feel as though you have made enough progress there, and feel like you can start to move up, licking along one of her ankles so that you can start paying attention to one of her legs.

Leonie’s tongue works diligently in Petra’s armpit, licking up all of her sweat, and she moans to be able to take in her scent like this, to be able to be so close to her like this. She is clearly getting lost in the excitement, but you know that you can’t blame her for this. You both deserve plenty of fun after all that you have both been through, and this seems like the ideal way for dutiful pets like yourselves to be able to indulge.

Byleth is used to doing this, but that does not make it any less fun for her to indulge by licking at the armpits of her queen and mistress, the woman that she has loved and served for so long that you can hardly believe it. The two of them are so lucky to have formed that bond and kept it going over the years, and you only wish that you had had more time with your lovers as well. At the very least, you know that you have plenty more time to spend with them, and a lot of that is thanks to Petra, for saving you from a potential life of slavery.

Leonie moves down to join you, so that she can start licking along Petra’s other leg, the two of you both working hard at this, while Byleth takes over licking along her torso, working quickly and diligently to get the job done. Needless to say, you all know what you want to do next, and it is not long before you are all satisfied with licking her tan skin clean, so that you can get her into a position where you can do more.

For now, you let Leonie and Byleth have the fun, while you lick in one of Petra’s armpits. Leonie works her tongue into Petra’s asshole so that she can rim her, while Byleth eats her out from the front, the two of them moaning into her, and making Petra cry out in bliss as they take care of her, making her feel absolutely amazing with all of their pleasant treatment.

Soon enough, they decide to switch off, and Byleth moves on to eating Petra’s ass, so that you can bury your tongue in her pussy, while Leonie goes back to licking her armpit, moving up and down her side as she loses herself in the taste of her skin. You work hard to make her moan for you, all the way up until it is time for the three of you to switch positions again, making you very excited for what you know that you get to do next.

Eating her ass is absolutely amazing, and you work your tongue deep inside of it while Leonie eats her pussy and Byleth settles on sucking on one of her nipples instead this time. All three of these things have Petra moaning in bliss, panting on the edge of her climax.

That only inspires you to work that much more for her, rimming her and moaning into her and listening to her moans, trying to make sure that you do everything that she loves. Byleth and Leonie are just as diligent, and soon enough, Petra is going tense, getting more and more worked up, her breathing becoming irregular, until finally, she reaches her peak, coming hard from all of the attention that all three of you have given her.

Her morning bath is probably a lot less efficient than her evening bath, but it is also more than likely a lot more fun for her, and something that she prefers. You know that both you and Leonie enjoy the chance to give her something like this as well, so grateful to her and so eager to do anything that you can to make her happy, to be able to repay all of the kindness. Not only that, but you are still swept away in how gorgeous she is, and that makes it that much more fun for all of you.

Once that is done, she has to get ready for the day. Byleth joins in with the other slaves that help her get dressed in her elaborate clothing, and you and Leonie just watch from the sidelines, not knowing how to do this part, and just better off staying out of the way for the time being. However, it is not long before Petra is ready, and turning her attention back to you. For your big day with her, you are going to join in all of the special tasks that are usually just left for Byleth to take part in, which is very exciting.

“You are going to be seeing a lot of how politics work here,” she explains, before guiding all three of you to the throne room. You know that this is not just going to be run of the mill political meetings, at least not for you, and that means that there is no way that it can actually be boring, that you are going to have fun with this, even if it is just because you know that you are going to be made to serve her needs the entire time that you are there.

It is a long day for a queen like her, having to deal with all of the different guests and politicians that want audience with her. There are even commoners that come to appeal to her for certain things, and she has to sit there for an extended period of time, listening to them and hearing them out. Of course, Petra is known for being a good ruler, and she does not mind her work at all, glad to be able to be of service to her people in any way possible. Not to mention the fact that she typically has Byleth here to help keep things entertaining. Right now, she is lucky enough to have her two extra guests as well.

You know that the meetings themselves will not mean much to you. Once it gets started, a long line extending out the door, they begin speaking in her native tongue, something that you do not understand. Byleth has had the time to learn it, so she probably understands perfectly everything that happens, but as for you and Leonie, you are both completely lost.

That does not matter much, though. Right now, you sit to one side of the foot of the throne, and Leonie sits at the other side. In the middle, Byleth is on all fours, something that is not uncomfortable for her right now, but probably will be after a little while. Even so, you have no doubt that she will be able to keep up that pose for the entire time that she has to stay here, even when Petra decides to use her as a footstool. It is rather clear that that is the true purpose of her pose and position in front of the throne, and you are not sure if you envy her for having such an important job, or if you are grateful that you can sit right where you are, not having to deal with the pressure of having to support your own weight all day, and possibly Petra’s as well, should she choose to put up her feet and relax while doing her work.

At times, other slaves will bring food or drink for her, since she has to stay here for quite some time. Either you or Leonie will be given the task of feeding her, or taking her glass when she is not drinking from it, tending to her every need as obediently as you possibly can, while she continues to deal with her guests, the line never seeming like it is going to end. After a while, it is only natural that nature might call for her, but she does not seem bothered by the growing pressure in her bladder at all.

Instead, she says something to Byleth in her native language, that you can roughly translate to an order for Byleth to move to the side, before she turns to you and says, “Come here in front of me, right up to the edge. Be keeping your mouth open.” You can tell exactly what it is that she is asking for, and you move your face up to edge of her seat, mouth open so that she can scoot forward and use you to relieve herself.

Petra is not even remotely focused on what she is doing, so she does not bother aiming for your mouth specifically. Instead, she just pisses all over your face, and you do whatever you can to drink it down, ecstatic to be able to do this to her, especially while she is mostly ignoring you and doing her work. It excites you in ways that you can’t even begin to describe, but too soon, her bladder is empty, and you are being sent back to the side, while Byleth comes back and lets Petra put her feet up on her to relax a bit.

No one in the room has reacted a bit to what she has done, all of them treating it like it is completely normal for her to have pissed on her new slave. You can hear a few mumbled remarks about you and Leonie then, but you can’t actually pick out any words besides mentions of Fodlan. You can guess what they are saying though- probably something about how the queen has picked up a few more pale faced slaves from Fodlan. Not quite the truth, but close enough.

That is how the day goes, with all three of you having your purpose to serve while Petra does her job serving her country. Eventually, it comes time for that part of the day to end, with the line dwindling down just in time for the final call to be given. She sees everyone that is waiting for her, but once the doors are finally shut, the four of them can be alone again.

There is not much time to get ready for her next task of the day, though. She will be having dinner with a very important, very powerful political ally, and wants the three of you to be present for that, letting you all know that it is someone that you will recognize. You are curious about this, and following her into the dining room, where slaves wait with the food. However, there is no furniture in sight.

“I will be sitting on you, Leonie,” Petra says. “I will be using Byleth as the chair for our guest.” That leaves you to be the table, you suppose. After spending a lot of the day thinking about Byleth’s position on all fours, made to hold that pose for as long as Petra would want her to do, you are surprised to find out that you will be facing a similar fate. However, the idea excites you, and you get into position in a bridge pose, until Petra tells you that it is just perfect, and to stay like that.

Once that is done, the first course of the meal is laid out on your back, and you do your best to stay stable there, not wanting to risk spilling anything or creating a mess. Leonie gets into a position to be a chair so that Petra can sit on her, while Byleth waits until the door is opened, and the emperor of Adrestia is announced. In walks a very familiar face, someone else from the academy.

Edelgard is pleased to see so many people that she recognizes. She knows in detail about Byleth and Petra, of course, and greets Byleth before she starts using her as a chair. However, she is curious about the two of you. “How long have they been living in Brigid?”

“Oh, they are not living here. They are living with Bernadetta right now, but they are visiting me,” Petra replies, deciding to keep the story simple for Edelgard, which you definitely do not blame her for. It is a lot easier than trying to explain all of the horrible and exhausting things that have happened to you and Leonie that lead you here. This is your last night in Brigid, so you might as well leave all the unpleasant things out of it and have some fun.

It turns out that trying to be a table all night can be very difficult. You have to fight against the urge to give up and rest, shaking and trembling sometimes, scolded by either of the women for making it difficult for them to eat. They eat rather slowly because they are also having a meeting, discussing a lot of important things that you hardly understand, having no formal education in politics, and having spent the majority of your time playing the part of a pet, rather than interacting with the world outside the Varley estate.

They discuss things and pick at their food, and you look from Leonie to Byleth to see how both of them are holding up right now. Byleth does not seem to be having any trouble right now, but that does not surprise you at all. It seems that she is not only used to doing things like this, but also used to being used by Edelgard specifically, in all of her visits. The two of them were close at school as well, so you are not surprised that they share a bit of a bond during these brief visits, that Edelgard has something of a preference for her. And Petra understands that, which is why she offers her own slave as a chair, being as polite as possible to her important ally.

Despite not knowing much about politics, you know that the relationship between Fodlan- particularly Adrestia- and Brigid was always rocky, which is what led to Petra being at your school in the first place. Edelgard had always said that she wanted to make changes, and with both of them leading their respective nations, they have been able to build up such a peaceful relationship that they can freely meet like this, in what seems to be such a carefree setting. It really is strange to see it all play out like this, but you realize now that there is a lot going on outside of your own home that you have never had the chance to understand or explore before.

If only you understood what they were talking about, this could serve as a pretty important lesson for you to learn. Another problem is that focusing is very difficult when you also have to focus on not collapsing and spilling their food everywhere, on keeping them from scolding you for making it difficult for the two of them to enjoy their meal. You do not want to get in any trouble for that.

Leonie seems to struggle a bit as well, not used to being used as furniture for an extended period of time, but just like you, she is doing her best to support the weight on top of her, and make sure that everything is stable and perfect. Petra sits so regally atop Leonie, like it is exactly where she belongs. Both she and Edelgard seem completely in their element here, and it is thrilling to get to see, something that you never should have had an opportunity to see in the first place. Fate is strange, having brought you to a place like this in the way that it did, but you do not complain.

Already, you are lucky enough to be the personal pet of a noblewoman like Bernadetta, but here you are in a very important political meeting between two world leaders, and you get to find out just how much the type of play that you like comes into focus even in a meeting like this. It seems that this sort of thing is just a key part of high society, which is both strange and exciting to you. It definitely makes you hope that this sort of thing is becoming more normal; you know that the situation in Brigid is something entirely separate from what you have in Fodlan, but you are able to see so many people back home taking part in this, and now you know that your own emperor enjoys this sort of thing. That just makes you hope that Bernadetta’s efforts will be met halfway, that things can become completely normal and widespread.

Either way, for now, you can enjoy the way it hurts to try and hold still, to make sure that you do not collapse as the courses are cleared, and more food is brought out, and the women continue to eat and talk. Byleth is still as cool as can be, serving as the perfect example for how this sort of thing can work, and Leonie is doing her very best to not bounce or jostle Petra too much, to make sure that she can peacefully enjoy her dinner. In a way, you feel as though you have the most responsibility, since you are working for both of them by keeping their food stable, being the table that they both eat from.

If you were too collapse, it would certainly make a big mess, and inconvenience both of them at the same time. You do your best not to think about that, though, and try to keep your shaking arms stable, especially when you feel like they might be close to giving out. Somehow, you manage to make it through course after course without collapsing, and without getting scolded too much by either of them, but you do know that your performance is far from perfect, and that there are plenty of close calls along the way.

It is a big challenge for you, and you do your best to make sure that you can fulfill it. It has been a busy and tiring day, and you have only had to spend it serving Petra. This is your final act of service to end this little trip, and to finish repaying her for saving your life and making sure that you could go back to the home that you love and miss. You find your thoughts wandering to this for a little while as you tune out their discussion, and you are only brought back to the present when the food is being switched out again.

Now, it is time for dessert, which is Edelgard’s favorite part of the meal, something that she points out. But then she says, “Of course, I’ll have to get the frosting I like for myself, won’t I?”

“I thought you would like to be doing it yourself this time” Petra says. “Normally, I would have the slaves in the kitchen be putting it on for you, but since we have a special guest right here…”

“Yes, that is exactly how I would have wanted it,” Edelgard agrees in a grateful tone of voice. “You do know me so well, Petra.” After all the time that they have spent together like this, and the time that they spent together in school, you suppose that they have had plenty of chances to get to know each other.

You are not quite sure what she means by frosting, but while listening to their conversation, you get a pretty good idea of what it could mean, especially when Petra brings you into the conversation. Sure enough, Edelgard soon reaches a hand under the table, where she wraps it around your cock and starts stroking you off, working it up and down.

“I hope your table does not mind being used for this,” she says in a playful voice, but she makes it very clear that you have no say in this, and that she is going to keep it up until she gets what she wants. It will not take very long, considering how pent up and turned on you are after the time that you have spent serving Petra. Your cock aches in need of release, and once Edelgard starts touching you with her delicate hand, you are soon moaning uncontrollably.

It feels so good, and you need it so badly that you will not be able to hold back for long. As if sensing that, she uses her other hand to move her dessert plate under the “table,” holding her slice of cake right underneath your cock, where she keeps it perfectly aimed as she continues jerking you off, her hand moving at a quick pace that leaves you completely helpless, pushed closer and closer to your limit, your broken, pathetic cries filling the room, making further conversation between the two of them completely impossible.

But then it is all over very quickly, not needing much effort from her since you are so pent up right now. You come hard, with one last cry of pleasure, and then you are covering her cake in your come. Edelgard gives it a moment before letting go of you, and pulling her plate back out to inspect it.

“Very good,” she says, and picks up a fork so that she can dig in, while you are still left to catch your breath. Her sweet tooth seems that much more insatiable when her cake is topped like this, and you are glad that you could be of such important service to her as well. The meeting continues until all of the dishes are cleared away, and then you are free to rest bit.

Thus, your visit to Brigid comes to an end.

~X~

The next morning, it is time for the two of you to say goodbye to Petra, Byleth, and all of the fun times that you have had here. After getting another great night’s sleep, you are feeling refreshed, and excited to be able to go back home, where you can see Bernadetta and Ashe once again. First, though, there is the matter of something that the two of you agreed to, before you got started on all of this.

Petra and Byleth are able to give the tattoos themselves, with the two of you bent over the bed while they work on getting the ink into your skin. The familiar sting of a tattoo being given leaves both of you moaning in a mixture of pain and pleasure, while they work at getting the symbol perfectly carved into you. You and Leonie are both marked up with so many different brands and tattoos that show the fun you have had along the way, the various people that you have met, who have shown you their own lifestyles, and left their mark on you, so that you never forget any of it.

Once it is done, you are given some time to rest and recover while Petra sees to it that her slaves properly prepare your transportation home. You do not know how you are being sent back, but when you mention that you are rather tired of being at sea, Petra replies that you have nothing to worry about there, and that you will be home much faster than if you were to take a boat home. Neither you or Leonie knows exactly what that means, but you are certain that Petra will make sure everything works out just right.

It is nothing short of a miracle that you were lucky enough to be found by her, nothing short of a miracle that, after all of the hell that you have been through, you were able to return safely home, and before that, able to live a bit in the lap of luxury, serving as an attendant to the queen herself. Everything about this has been nothing short of perfect, a well deserved and happy ending to what has been a rather hellish saga in your lives.

When it comes time to leave, you are surprised to find two barrels. It brings back memories of the banquet, and sure enough, Petra has you and Leonie get inside, before she and Byleth and some of the other slaves come to piss inside of them. Apparently, you are going to be shipped in this barrels full of piss, kept locked up inside of them and carried via wyverns back to your home. Petra is sending some of her most trusted soldiers to do the delivery for her, so you know that you will make it there without any major trouble.

Slowly but surely, the barrel is filled up with piss, until finally, Petra and Byleth are the last ones standing over you, both emptying their bladders into the barrels. And then, once that is done, they both say their goodbyes, and the lids are sealed on tight. It looks like it is time to go home at last.

~X~

The ride is bumpy and confusing, and you have no way of knowing where you are, or win you will arrive. Sometimes, you hit land while the wyverns have to rest for a bit, but eventually, when you touch down, the lids are taken off, and you and Leonie come spilling out of the barrels. When you look up, you seem them in front of you, with the familiar Varley manor in the backdrop behind them.

Bernadetta and Ashe both look like they might cry as they look down at both of you, and you feel like crying a bit yourself. There were so many times that you thought that you would never have a chance to return, but now, here you are. Now, you are finally home at last.

You and Leonie are back where you belong, where you can finally feel like you are safe from harm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
